


Pretty Little Monster

by zimny



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Cannibalism, Child Abuse, Creature Zuko, Dark, Dragon Zuko (Avatar), Gen, Hurt Zuko (Avatar), Instinct, Iroh (Avatar) is a Good Uncle, Iroh (Avatar) loves Tea, My First Work in This Fandom, Ozai (Avatar) Being a Terrible Parent, Pyromaniac Zuko, Tags May Change, Transformation, Work In Progress, Zuko (Avatar) whump, Zuko (Avatar)-centric, Zuko Angst, Zuko has a flaming bed and he loves it, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, Zuko's Scar (Avatar)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:22:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 26
Words: 68,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25664314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zimny/pseuds/zimny
Summary: Zuko is a monster. He's known this since the moment he was old enough to know. His father had whispered it in his ear as he held Zuko's clawed hand in his own. Azula used the word like a whip, lashing it across his scale freckled limbs again and again.Yes, Zuko was a monster. But he was a prince as well, no matter what anyone said. And that was the one thing he would never stand to lose.
Comments: 296
Kudos: 721





	1. Spark

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [pretty little monster](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25598272) by [balimaria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/balimaria/pseuds/balimaria). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (This first chapter was not written by me) 
> 
> Zuko wages his own battles on his own. He doesn't need any help. That's why it's called self conflict.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an inspired work and chapter one isn’t mine! Starting from Chapter Two: The Bite the work will be mine, thank you! Also comments fuel me to no end.

Zuko fiddled nervously with the hem of his robes, the words in his throat but his mouth unable to push them out.

"I... um, Mother?" he said finally.

"Yes, my love?" she replied, a kind smile already adorning her face.

"What do those people mean when they call me 'dragon-spawn'?"

Mother's smile wilted, but she did not look away.

"...It means you were blessed by the dragons when you were born," she said quietly. "Those people who call you that believe it is a bad thing, but I promise you it is not. The dragons have marked you for a great destiny. "

"Aren't they supposed to be dead?" he questioned.

Mother's smile turned sad then.

"Yes, my dear. They are. And that is why your life is going to be hard. But just remember that you have their fire in your lungs, my love."

The next day, she was gone.

=====

Zuko growled softly to himself, fangs scraping along his lip. Fuck his family, and fuck him too. He was going to find the Avatar and he was going to go home and then no one would even dare breath at him wrong.

Almost instinctively, Zuko reached up to brush a finger against the scar that blossomed over his eye. It still stung sometimes, but at least he didn't have to wear bandages like when it was new.

The crew had stared at first. That was fine. People always stared at Zuko. He was a monster and people stared at monsters who pretended to be like them.

Mother had never called Zuko a monster. That had always been Azula to her, even though she wasn't the one with scales crawling up her arms and teeth sharp enough to tear through muscle.

He brushed his hand along the rough blankets of his bed, catching his claws in the loose stitching, pulling the threads apart. Zuko didn't care though. It was a blanket. A worthless, disgusting blanket that he was forced to use even though it was thin and useless so why should he even care if it got torn-hurt-killed-

Zuko felt wrong. Off-kilter. Like the world was spinning him around. Like there was blood in his lungs. Like he needed to burn.

The blanket beneath him began smoldering, but Zuko didn't flinch away. He let the heat build up in his palm until the fabric caught flame. Breathing heavy, Zuko sat still as rock while the fire wreathed around him. Its hypnotic dance brought his mind back to some semblance of reality.

Zuko needed to get out. He needed to do something. Needed to be away from the smoke even though it was the very thing that had brought him solace.

Standing abruptly, Zuko cast the scorched rag of a blanket aside. He'd buy a better one once they got out of this frozen waste.

He padded through the rig, foot-falls soft against the metal flooring. Maybe he'd just check the ship's course, make sure they weren't about to run into an iceberg. He wouldn't put it past the crew.

Zuko blinked away tears as he emerged into the bright southern day. It was always so goddamn bright here. The snow and the sky and the water and the ice all tossed the Agni's light around like a game. How the hell did anyone live here? Why would the Avatar be here? What was he doing?

That was when the beacon tore through the sky.

It was light upon light upon light and it was blinding and for the first time in years, a smile tore at the edges of his lips. Zuko knew he must've looked half-crazed, what with the winter's light glinting against his teeth and the fire in his eyes. But at that moment, he didn't care.

This was it. This had to be it.

"Set a course for the light!" he shouted at the helmsman, every thought of families and fire and broken, smoldering things forgotten. He dashed up to the head of the ship, smoke curling from the corners of his lips. It was finally over. He was going home.

"Nephew? Is that you?"

Zuko spun around fast enough to pop the bones in his neck.

"Uncle," he said cooly, his voice decidedly not cracking. "We've found him. We're going home."

Iroh frowned skeptically.

"Do not count your chicken-lizards before they hatch, nephew. We do not know what that light is. I do not want you to get your hopes up only for them to be crushed."

The note of worry in his voice sent a snarl sprawling across Zuko's face.

"You don't know anything!" he yelled. "What else could it be?"

Iroh only frowned.

Zuko scowled at his lack of response.

"That's him, Uncle," he growled, letting his claws drag along the steel wall with an awful screech. Iroh flinched at the sound, still looking at Zuko with worry.

(It was a bad habit Uncle always berated him for. Zuko did it anyway. It made him feel better.)

Zuko heard Iroh sigh behind him. He ignored the man. Uncle didn't give a flying fuck about the Avatar, and made no effort to hide it. But Zuko could accept that- most of the crew thought it anyway. It was the pity that always got to him.

His fingers dragged a little deeper into the wall.

=====

The beacon's light faded to a dim glow after a minute or two. Zuko continued to stare at it regardless, afraid it might disappear if he blinked too long. It was a stupid notion, but his eyes were still dry.

They stopped behind an iceberg just short of the light. One of the advantages of their tiny-ass ship, apparently.

This mission required stealth and quick thinking- one thing Zuko did not trust any of his crew with. He wouldn't let any of them fuck up his best chance. So, alone on the deck, Zuko began lifting his pauldrons off his shoulders. Their weight would only slow him down.

"Nephew," Iroh said. "You don't need to do this. That water is incredibly cold."

Not as alone as he thought, apparently. Zuko clenched his fists and- without turning around- he spoke:

"One of the advantages of being a monster is that I don't have to worry about the cold, uncle."

Iroh only seemed to become more distressed with the statement.

"That may be the case, Prince Zuko. But I don't believe you're thinking this through. You could still drown-"

Zuko snapped.

"Shut-" he threw a fist of flames across the ship's deck "-up!"

His breathing was erratic and his fire wild, but Zuko found himself uncaring.

"What's going to happen-" he growled. "Is that I am going to swim to that iceberg, grab the Avatar before he knows what's happened, and bring him back. Got it?"

Iroh frowned, but saw the futility of his pleads.

"Of course, Prince Zuko... Best of luck."

The words were clipped, though there was no anger behind them. Zuko frowned to himself, but continued pulling off unnecessary layers.

Iroh left at some point. At least the old bastard knew when to leave a man alone for once.

Zuko removed the last of his extra layers, leaving only his undershirt and pants. Uncle was right about one thing, and that was drowning. He would need to be as swift as possible.

Zuko didn't hesitate as he dove into the water. The cold was shocking for only a moment before the dragon fire cut through his veins, heating him from the inside.

It wasn't hard to follow the glow, it being easy to see, even underwater. Zuko allowed himself a small beat of satisfaction, before coming up for a final, innocuous breath of air.

Then he dove beneath the ice floe, twirling around to search for the Avatar's shadow against the light.

(And it would be the Avatar, because it had to.)

There- a darker patch... Then two. Then three. Zuko scowled to himself. Great, more people, and a guessing game with a time limit.

Well, no one said it would be easy.

They all looked the same, but Zuko's oxygen deprived brain took a wild guess and swam towards the one closest to the glow. Then he dug his claws deep into the ice beneath the shadow, letting the dragon fire pound through his chi lines and into the ice.

Zuko heard a single muffled shout from above him before the surface tension broke.

As soon as the ice shattered, Zuko snapped his arms through the gap, dragging down what was hopefully the Avatar. The shock of the cold would make him weak, and hopefully his new buddies would be too surprised to do much.

Zuko didn't bother looking at whoever he'd grabbed. Right now, his lungs were screaming for air- and living mattered more to him than capturing the Avatar, however reluctantly. As soon as he emerged from beneath the ice floe, Zuko kicked upwards. He emerged in a flutter of limbs, gasping down lungfuls of air. The man (child?) in his arms shuddered weakly.

Bald. A monk.

Blue arrow tattoos. An airbender.

Zuko felt the water around him steam slightly as his excitement grew. Not wanting to boil the child, he quickly moved on.

But he had done it. Zuko had done it. He was going home.

A thick wave washed over his head, sending both him and his cargo spluttering. The child was beginning to come to- there was no time to waste.

Zuko kicked harder, cutting through the frozen water like a hot knife through butter. The Avatar squirmed slightly.

He tightened his hold around the other's neck. The squirming stopped.

A ladder was waiting for Zuko when he finally made it back to the ship. Vaguely, he could spot Iroh's bulky shadow waiting at the top. Not giving himself time for hesitation, Zuko pulled himself and the Avatar from the water. The ladder was scaled slower than he would've preferred, but that couldn't be helped.

Finally- breath coming heavy and fast from his mouth- Zuko stumbled over the edge of the ship, collapsing upon the deck.

"Tie him up," he sputtered to the captain.

Zuko wiped water from his eyes, watching with disinterest as his clothes dripped onto the metal floor.

The Avatar is mine.

The elation wiped away the exhaustion, filling his veins with lightning. Suddenly he was standing and suddenly his clothes were dry and there was steam in the air and he was laughing.

Iroh's soft footfalls approached him from behind, but Zuko found himself uncaring. Even when his soft words drifted through the steam, the dry sound still ripped from his lungs.

It was too long and not long enough when it stopped.

A heartbeat later and Zuko was facing his uncle, a smile sitting all wrong on his face.

"I'm going home," he hissed.

And Iroh smiled but it looked so sad and then he was talking and they were walking and Zuko was in his bed with the scorched blanket and he didn't know how he'd gotten there-

"You should rest, nephew. It has been a long day. We will take care of the Avatar."

He had laid down without complaint because for some reason his mouth had stopped working. He didn't want to leave it in the crews hand because they would fuck it up and yet it was dark and Uncle was gone.

Zuko laid in the blackness, his claws dug deep into the covers. He needed to move, to make sure the Avatar was incapacitated. But his body wouldn't listen.

A curtain of smoke lifted from his fingers. He watched, eyes clouded over, and the rest of his bed went up in flames.

=====

Zuko wasn't sure how it'd happened. One minute, he was going home. The next, the Avatar was making a run for it across the deck of the ship.

But he was not going to make it that fucking easy.

Teeth bared, Zuko launched himself after his quarry, spitting wild bolts of fire at the boy's glider. Each one was hastily blown with a sharp gale of wind. He snarled, forcing his legs to move faster, crossing the ship in leaps and bounds.

Even with the Avatar's airbending, he couldn't manage to escape.

Zuko felt a cruel elation as his claws flayed the glider into strips. The Avatar screamed and tried to stumble away, but Zuko's fingers were already around his arm, dragging him away from the edge of the ship.

"You won't be needing this anymore, Avatar."

Zuko lit a fire in his palm and held it close to the glider.

"Get out, monster."

A too-gentle whisper and a handful of flame was all it took.

Zuko paused, and the fire went out.

There was a glint of metal at the edge of his vision, and before he knew it there were stars spinning in his eyes and he was falling over the edge of the ship. He braced himself for the shock of the water, but... it never came.

Ice spun around his body, breaking Zuko's fall while simultaneously trapping him in place.

All he could do was watch as the Avatar and his water tribe buddies made their escape on some kind of massive air-bison.

Rage simmering deep in Zuko's stomach as their silhouettes vanished over the polar caps. In seconds, his chi had flooded with dragon fire, evaporating the ice around him. Zuko's water-logged clothes dragged him down, but he barely felt the exhaustion in the wake of his anger as he clawed his way up the hull of the ship.

"Care to explain what just happened?" he growled to his crew as he stood, drained, on the deck.

Frantic explanations and excuses all cluttered together, pouring into his ears like a too-loud waterfall.

Zuko shouted in frustration, sending a wave of fire crashing along the deck. It spit blue in places, something he had always been trying to achieve.

(He didn't care. It didn't matter if Father wasn't here to see it.)

The ship was silent save for the shrieks of the albatross-gulls.

Zuko stood, slow and unsteady, the sun's light blazing in his eyes. Uncle cautioned him, but Zuko filtered it out.

"Follow the Avatar," he growled, voice low. "And next time, don't let him get away."

Zuko walked to the front of the ship, his crew left staring.

He would capture the Avatar. He would go home.


	2. The Bite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look into Zuko’s past and a training mishap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Enjoy this chapter and tell me how you feel! I’m very excited for this to start rolling. All mistakes are mine :)

_"Hey idiot, don't you know how to hold a quill, cause it's not like that," Azula leant forward with a sneer as she balanced in a chair that sat by Zuko's own._

_Zuko steamed with embarrassment because, yes, he really did struggle with this and that's why he was practicing in his room after their tutoring session.His shiny, black claws left small dents in the metal grip of the quill, making it difficult to hold without gouging_ _them into his own palm._

_"Well, I'm not like you, Azula! I- I have different nails than yours because you're not a-" Zuko trailed off, biting his lip as he tried to adjust the quill to write out his name._

_"A what, Zuko?" Azula jeered, at being only 8 years old, she had began to turn colder and colder with each interaction, reminding Zuko of their father_.

_"Well a dragon of course," Zuko stated firmly._

_"You are_ not _a dragon, you are an abomination,"_

 _She spat the word out like it was the filth that she thought he was and Zuko stopped fumbling with the quill and stared at her with wide eyes_.

_"Who told you-"_

_Zuko was quickly interrupted by Azula as she widened her grin and leant closer to his face._

_"Who told me that? Well that's a funny question because dad was talking about you with mother and they both agreed that you-"_

_"Stop it!" He slammed his smoking hands on the table as his temper got the best of him. Baring his teeth with a hiss, he turned to his sister, only to find their father's opposing figure standing in his doorway, having witnessed the whole "fight.”_

_Zuko's stomach dropped and his breaths came out in sharp pants, "Father, I-"_

_"You shall never lay a hand on your sister, you filth!" Ozai’s voice boomed throughout Zuko's room, causing him to tremble and cast a glance at a triumphed Azula, now perched on his desk_.

"I _didn't touch her, she was just-" Zuko managed to get out before his father reached out and gripped his chin, hard._

_"You," he spat, hatred in his eyes, "are nothing"_

_His large hand gripped tight enough to bruise as Zuko started to squirm in his grip._

_"You are not to defy me, monster, I don't even know why your mother still keeps you around," he spat as his cruel eyes glared down at a hiccuping Zuko._

_Then, suddenly, it was as if the energy of Agni himself was filling Zuko. His inner flame grew and burned hotter and brighter than ever before and his chi bubbled in his body, causing his body temperature to sky rocket._

_"Gah!" Zuko’s father let go of Zuko's chin with a cry of pain, cradling his burned hand to his chest before snapping it out and grabbing his chin once again, harder than before._

_"Why you-" Ozai curled his non injured hand into a fist as he prepared to strike his first born. Azula watched, giddy with excitement_.

"Oz _ai!" Zuko's mother ran into the room like a gaurdian angel, shock written on her face._

_Immediately Zuko went limp in his father's grip as he knew, his mother would always be there to protect him._

_"Ozai, please you cannot harm him, I beg of you," Ursa stepped in front of Zuko with tears in her eyes as she stared her husband down._

_Ozai glared daggers as he saw this betrayal and lowered his hand, "fine," he hissed "but you should be warned. That boy is going to be the death of you one day."_

_He marched out of Zuko's room with purpose and only turned around to bark out a sharp, "Azula, come!" And she obeyed, jumping off the desk and running to his side with approval seeking eyes._

_Ursa stroked Zuko's cheek, thumbing the tears that dropped down his face._

_"Zuko," she whispered,"have I ever told you the story of the Great Dragon and how he and Agni became best friends?"_

=====

Zuko woke up from the dream with a scowl on his face, the previous days events now coming back to him.

He failed at capturing the Avatar. His chance to go home. To the warm, volcanic wasteland that sounded more appealing now than ever before.

His covers around him were smouldering and steaming from the aftermath of the dream and he heard a knock at the door.

"What?!" He snapped, eyes glinting dangerously as he scowled.

"Zuko, I think it would be wise if we went over your training again," his uncle's voice came out muffled from behind the closed door, but he heard it all the same.

"Alright Uncle, let me get prepared then.”

Zuko sighed as he rubbed his head. Yesterday's hellish polar plunge had took a lot more out of him than he expected. He didn't feel cold, but his head felt like cotton and his previous urges to burn were still there, but stronger.

Zuko took off his sleep shirt and tightened his pony tail before scowling and himself in hisbedroom mirror. The awful looking diamond shape on his head, marking him as a banished member of the fire nation.

After taking a keep breath and steaming up the mirror he finally left his room to take out his frustration on his crew.

=====

"I don't care what you say, Uncle! I'm ready to learn the next set!" Zuko snarled as he bared his fangs and growled low and heavy in his throat.

His uncle who was used to this behavior, merely raised an eyebrow and took a long sip of his hot tea.

"No, Zuko, you are not. You lack control, which is very important in a fire bender. Especially with the Dragon's Blessing placed upon you. You need to be extra careful."

"Blessing," Zuko snarled raking his claws through what was left of his hair, "does anybody really think this is a blessing, really?"

He turned to his crew, arms thrown out and snarl in place.

"C'mon then, attack me damnit! Show my uncle how ready I really am!" Zuko stared down his crew as they glanced nervously at eachother and shifted from foot to foot.

"Come on!" Zuko demanded, flame excaping his mouth in a plume, and reaching dangerously close to the crew.

Zuko panted heavily as smoke curled out of his nose and his open maw, itching to fight.

Finally, one crew member stepped forward tentatively, refusing to defy a direct order from his captain and shifting into a hesitant fire bending stance.

Zuko smiled a little as he crowed in victory in his head, happy to please his uncle and show him that he can beat an older and more experienced fire navy member.

The crew member shared one last hesitant look as his comrades before punching out a burst of flame at Zuko’s feet, finally accepting that he was going to be forced to spar with the feral prince.

Zuko danced out of the way of the flame, acting every bit of gravity defying beast that he gets accociated with. The tips of his claws lit as he ignited them with flame, one of his signature moves, and sprung towards his opponent. His dark claws glinted dangerously as they readied to tear and maim, flame dancing off of them.

The man's eyes widened in fear as he held his hands up and braced for impact. Zuko collided with the man harshly, flamed claws starting to melt the steel armor as he gouged them in roughly.

"Prince Zuko!" Iroh called out, "you must get off of this ship member at once, you mustn't injure him. You proved your point!"

Zuko growled lowly at the thought of his opponent being took away from him and flipped the man below him on his stomach. Zuko glared at his uncle and leant down further on top of the man, snarling.

"Zuko-" his uncle started towards him and gasped as he saw Zuko raise his head, revealing the slit pupils in Zuko's golden eyes, making him seem every bit of monster everybody claims him to be.

Zuko became alarmed as his uncle started towards him, threatening to take his quarry away from him. With a million emotions running through Zuko, he did one thing that he thought logical. Leaning down towards the back of the trembling mans neck, he bit down on it with his four elongated canines, snarling in satisfaction as hot blood bubbled up from the man’s wound.

The man jerked and yelped, finally succeeding in dislodging the prince as he let go of his neck, licking his lips.

Two men came forward, taking the injured man and dragging him below deck where the med bay would be, casting fearful glances at the prince.

Iroh sat there, slightly dumbfounded, staring as the prince sat there dazed with red staining his lips and teeth.

Iroh did not know what would cause this type of behavior in his beautiful boy, but he guessed that this was only the beginning.

Clearing his throat Iroh glanced at the rest of the ships crew members, "alright!" He announced, "everybody tea break, then resume to your duties!"

Iroh started towards his nephew, being careful to keep his movements slow and calm as he kneeled down in front of the boy.

Zuko felt as if he was seeing underwater. Blurry shapes moving around as cold wind whipped his cheeks and guided him on his journey back to the real world. He blinked rapidly before his eyes settled on his uncle, now right in front of him and mouthing something that looked like would be his name, if he could hear over his heartbeat pounding in his ears.

"-ko, Zuko," his uncle was saying his name lowly and calmly as if not to startle him. Zuko shook his head and started to stand up, slapping away his uncle's hand that reached forward to help.

"What?" He rasped to his uncle before realizing his jaw was sore and his mouth tasted of copper and ozone. His uncle placed a hand Zuko's warm shoulder, before attempting to help.

"Nephew, why don't we sit down and I-"

"No, no, no, it happened. It's what everybody thought I'd turn into, they were right!" Zuko started to heave in burning breaths as his wide, frantic eyes searched his uncle's for any sort of answer.

"No, Zuko, you are not a monster, the spirits-"

"Damn the spirits!" Zuko seethed, "they, they," Zuko hiccuped as the full weight of the situation hung over him. He just bit a crew member, with his fangs, in front of the entire crew of the ship and he liked it. Hell, he reveled in it. The feeling of his teeth finally being used for what they were given to him for. For ripping, shredding-

"No!" Zuko yelled as he raked his claws down his shaved head, leaving thin, but deep cuts that started to weep blood.

"Zuko, no!" His uncle reached forward to grab his wrist, but suddenly it wasn't his uncle, it was his father. Cruel golden eyes so much like his own glinting down at him and smiling before he raised his hand to the left side of his face and-

Everything went black. 

=====

Iroh wasn't surprised as he saw his nephew's (now normal) eyes roll back into his head and his body give out. Iroh’s hands were already on the boy’s wrists, so he merely put his boy’s arm around his shoulders and struggled to carry all of his weight back to the prince’s room. Even though Iroh used to be a strong, quick man those days were over and his nephew seemed to be going through another one of his endless growth spurts. Thinning out and growing taller, before consuming all the meat on the ship, putting on more muscle, and repeating the process. He was definitely still in the thinning out stage, Iroh mused.

As he got to the boy’s room he awkwardly opened the boy’s door while said boy was still knocked out cold on his shoulder. Iroh entered the familiar, yet unfamiliar space and allowed him to look around the room in a rare moment where he's allowed in, before setting the sleeping prince on his charred bed that started to smolder as soon as he made contact with it.

The Fire Nation flag that hung proudly over the boys bed was now singed at the bottom, which Iroh noticed with more than a little interest. There where burnt claw marks all over the walls, making Iroh cringe as he recalls one of his nephews favorite things to do on the ship. Iroh also noticed the tidiness of how everything else was kept and allowed himself to smile as he realized that Zuko was still his neat freak young nephew that had to know where everything was at all times.

The smile didn't last long though as Iroh glanced down at the sleeping boy, a grimace still marring his features even asleep. Iroh didn't know what the boy got himself into, but he was beginning to realize that there was more to the dragons blessings than any of them have ever realized before.


	3. The Bad Grass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko and Zhao have an encounter and there's bad grass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Just here to let you know that I love all of you and check out this amazing art by @Elswind:
> 
> https://imgur.com/61XY71k
> 
> https://i.imgur.com/435ERnH.png
> 
> (btw this is their interpretation of dragon!zuko, not how I write him in the story, but I love him so much)  
> Please go show them some love! 
> 
> Anyways, tell me how you like the chapter! :))

"Zuko..." The Blue Dragon hissed, "give into it, Zuko. Give into your instincts. It's who you are Zuko. Never forget."

Zuko was in a black abyss. The Blue Dragon, weightless and floating around his cloaked body. Zuko noted that he could see out of both eyes clearly, confirming his suspicions of this being another dream.

"No, I'm not the thing that you think I am. I'm not a monster!" Zuko glared at the Blue Dragon as it wound it's way around his body, eyes dancing.

"Yessss," it hissed, "it is! You bit that crew member and you liked it!" Zuko stared in horror as he saw his own eyes reflected in the dragon's eyes. His pupils were slit like one of those _things_.

"No, you're wrong! That wasn't me that was-"

"That was who? Really, who else could've done what you did and experienced the power that you felt," the Blue Dragon stared at him down it's maw, grinning maniacally.

"No!" Zuko spat sparks out as the dragon got closer and closer and-

"Zuko!" His uncle's voice rang out in his room causing him to shoot up in his bed, gasping for breath.

"Uncle, wha-" Zuko's eyes were half lidded and glassy.

"Zuko, Zhao's ship is coming towards us. He seems to be slowing down, I figure it is time you start to get ready," Zuko's uncle smiled warmly at the tired boy and jumped out of the way as he leapt out of bed.

"What?!" Zuko screeched, "What could he possibly want?"

Iroh stroked his beard thoughtfully, "perhaps he wants a cup of tea and a pai sho match?"

"Uncle, why would he ever want that?" Zuko groaned as he pulled on his more presentable robes.

Zuko mumbled to himself as he knotted the ribbon around his waist, "he must want something, some crew member or some-"

The sound of a fire navy vessel's horn blared twice throughout the room, indicating that Zhao wanted to board.

"Shit!" Zuko hissed, throwing open the door.

"Zuko, language," his uncle said warningly as his nephew sped out of the room.

=====

Zhao stepped off of his larger ship, surveying the prince's ship with disinterest.

"Zuko," he said disdainfully, "have you any news on the Avatar yet?"

"No... sir," Zuko ground out behind his fangs.

Zhao hummed, "well that's interesting, considering a little birdy told me that you actually had him in your talons...and you lost him." Zhao sneered down at the teen.

Iroh looked in between the two nervously, "why don't we all just take a deep breath and-"

"No, Uncle!" Zuko raised his chin and glared up at the man.

"This is _my_ ship, this is _my_ crew," Zuko was livid, spitting sparks, "you will not board my ship and call me a liar!"

Zhao looked cockily at the younger boy, "funny you mention your crew, I heard a rumor, that you _bit_ one of these disgusting imbeciles."

Zuko's eyes widened comically before he looked at his crew in horror. One of them had told him...Zhao knew...and if Zhao knew then...

"So it is true then?" Zhao walked along the line of men, yanking off the helmets one by one before carelessly throwing them on the deck.

Iroh watched intently, frowning as he saw his nephew's fear. Zuko was shaking his head back and forth, canines worrying at his lips.

"Ah... finally," Zhao lifted the helmet off of the last crew member, spying the bandage soaked through with blood on his neck.

Zuko lowered his head in shame, smoke rising from his clenched fists.

"So, bastard prince," Zhao ripped off the man's bandage, revealing four clotted indents. A killing bite.

"Does this make you feel proud? Would your father be proud of the beast inside of his boy?"

Zuko's lip curled away from his fangs and he took a step forward.

"Enough!" He announced, "this has gone on long enough! Back away from him!" Zuko gripped Zhao's wrist, claws puncturing his skin.

"Lay off of me, beast, if you know what's good for you!" Zhao ripped his wrists away, eyeing him with disgust.

"Off my ship now," Zuko grit out, "or I'll challenge you to an Agni Kai and force you off…myself."

Zhao laughed in disbelief, while Iroh's eyes widened.

"Zuko, I advise if you wouldn't-" Zuko's uncle was looking between the prince and commander in worry.

"Shut it, you sad, old man! I accept your challenge, filth,” Zhao started disrobing in preparation of the duel, noting how the prince’s hands shook as he unclasped his shirt.

Iroh tried one more time to warn Zhao, “Commander Zhao, I would strongly suggest that you not face my nephew, he’s not in his right mind-”

“An Agni Kai is an Agni Kai, no matter how bat shit crazy the opponent is,” Zhao settled into a firebending stance as he cockily smirked at the young prince.

“Right back at you,” Zuko spat out as sparks danced around his curled lips.

Zhao shot his hand out, punching a powerful flame towards the prince’s head, smiling as the boy didn’t expect it and struggled to throw his arms up in a weak block.

“Pathetic,” Zhao smiled at the boy’s expression before raising his foot up in an arch and sending powerful plumes of flames towards his torso.

Zuko snorted angrily as the fire felt…wrong. The flames didn’t feel as comfortable or as… fitting as his own flame in his charred bed. He knew he struggled with distance attacks, as much as he hated to admit it, so Zuko prowled forward before Zhao could ready another attack.

Zhao’s eyes widened as he realized that his one advantage, his far range accuracy, had disappeared. Now he’s going to have to deal with the prince’s deadly fangs and flame-tipped claws. Zuko smiled before jumping up and raising his flaming claws up in an arch before swiping them down towards the commander’s jaw.

The commander’s screech echoed out as he grit his teeth in pain, blood dripping down his face. Zhao’s soldiers started towards both of the shirtless men, one of which was holding his bleeding jaw in pain.

“Fine,” Zhao ground out, “you won by first burn.”

Zuko grinned toothily and looked at his uncle, who nodded approvingly.

“Good,” he started, turning around to walk to his robes, “I want you off of my _mmmph_ -”

Zuko’s senses were dialed from what felt like ten to one million. His eyes watered as a hand covered his mouth and nose, a burning sensation filling him that screamed _wrong_ and _awful_. A foul smelling grass was held over his mouth, burning his skin and irritating the area around it. 

“Zhao!” Iroh swore as he started to run forward, only to be stopped by Zhao’s soldiers, their staffs blocking his way.

Zuko’s head swam dangerously as his glassy eyes landed on his uncle’s concerned face.

“Wha-” he mumbled, his mouth still covered. Zhao tightened his hold around his head and started walking him towards his ship's walkway.

Zuko’s head lolled before the situation finally began to sink in and his eyes widened. Growling angrily, Zuko opened his jaw wide and crunched down on the delicate bones that were close to his mouth, while at the same time forcing more of the burning _bad_ _bad_ _bad_ grass down his throat and causing him to choke.

“Agni!” Zhao swore heavily as he held his shattered hand to his chest, now bleeding heavily from the four puncture marks on his hand. His fingers bent at awkward angles as Zuko stumbled forward, away from Zhao.

Iroh elbowed one Zhao’s soldiers in the helmet before kicking the other one in the back and causing him to tumble to the ground, sprawled out.

“Zuko!” His uncle started towards him with concern lacing his features, intrigued about the grass that seemed to burn Zuko.

“Uncle,” Zuko rasped while heaving in gulping breaths, “I-I don’t know what that was h-he,”

“Shhhh” his uncle held him in a warm embrace, rubbing his bare back as he continued to cough up blood, spit, and more of the grass.

“Gentlemen,” Iroh said cooly, “I suggest you pick up your commander and leave this ship far on the horizon. I’d hate to see how the prince reacts once he gets his bearings.”

The men all nodded frantically before grabbing their commander who held his hand to his chest with a grimace and returning back to their boat.

“There there,” his uncle brushed back the hair that escaped his ponytail, “come on Zuko, let’s return to your room for a midday nap.”

“Nng,” Zuko started to protest before nodding dumbly and pointed weakly towards the ground, “please, pick that grass up, but be careful, I need to... I need to-”

“Alright, nephew,” Iroh bent down before cautiously touching a singed blade of the soft, dark green, almost black grass, “it doesn’t seem to hurt me,” he mused out loud before gathering a small bundle of it and putting it in his pocket.

“Well, whoop-de-fucking-do,” Zuko drawled out while smoke escaped from the corners of his mouth, “another thing wrong with me.” Zuko wiped his mouth with the back of his lightly blood red scaled arm. 

“Zuko,” Iroh grabbed his arm and started walking him back below deck towards his quarters, “language.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Zuko mumbled as he stumped towards his room, leaning heavily on his uncle.

“Uncle, we need to look into that plant, whether it’s cursed or dangerous to you or-”

“We will,” Iroh agreed as he rounded the corner with his nephew, patting his arm.

Zuko’s hands shook as he opened his metal door and sighed heavily.

Iroh glanced around the room once more before helping his nephew to bed, “maybe,” he mused while he pulled the grass out of his pocket, “this plant would make good tea. Do you think so, nephew?”

Zuko hissed sparks before lighting his hands on fire and catching his covers aflame, causing his uncle to lean back quickly as the flames reached out for him eagerly.

“Or not,” Iroh smiled before pulling a chair out from Zuko’s desk and sitting down.

Zuko sleepily glared at his uncle before yawning, showing off his four glinting canines.

“Go to sleep, little dragon,” Iroh lovingly looked down at his nephew’s quickly closing his eyes, “I will be here when you wake up. Always.”


	4. Journey to Kyoshi Island

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aftermath of The Bad Grass and Zuko doesn’t like spa days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyaaa! Plz leave sum comments I’m flying blind here... haha anyways love you guys and 
> 
> comments gib me life 🥴

Zuko woke up from a dreamless sleep, frowning.

"What the h-"

"Zuko!" Iroh rushed over to Zuko's side, rubbing his back. "You really had me worried. Once your bed's flame was extinguished I assumed the worst."

Zuko groaned, rubbing his forehead.

"I-"

Zuko didn't get to finish before he leant over the side of the bed, throwing up his stomach bile onto the floor and wincing as it started to smoke.

Iroh jumped out of the way quickly, "I am going to get somebody to mop this up, stay right here."

His uncle left the room while Zuko was left dry heaving, "where else would I go," he said rasped bitterly before shutting his eyes and drifting off.

"hng, what?!" Zuko's eyes snapped open at the sound of his door opening and somebody who was _not_ his uncle entering his room.

"Shh," his uncle stroked his cheek, hissing in pain at his temperature, "it's just a crew member. He's cleaning up the mess that the grass has caused."

"I don't," Zuko gnashed his fangs, "want him in here...there's a traitor amongst us..."Zuko growled low in his throat, eyes narrowing as he spat sparks, blue dancing among the yellow.

"Zuko!" Iroh scolded, pushing Zuko back onto his bed, "he does not mean that, he is merely sick."

The crew member snorted while mopping up the small mess, "yeah he's sick alright," his gaze is drawn to the scorched claw marks that marred the walls of the prince's room.

Zuko snarled once more, causing the other two men's hair to stand on end and the crewmember to pause his mopping.

"Thank you very much, Liang, you can resume your previous duties now," his Uncle smiled as the man left and turned to his nephew's scowling face.

"You really should be nicer to them, they will learn to respect you more," Iroh wisely advised.

Zuko narrowed his eyes, "don't lecture me about respect."

Iroh pursed his lips and quickly changed the subject, "I received word by messenger hawk of a healer that might be able to help you."

Zuko's brow furrowed, "messenger Hawk? That fast? How long was I out?"

"A little over a day," his uncle responded, "I've redirected our course to Kyoshi Island."

Zuko shot up, ramrod straight, "what? Over a day!" He swung his legs over his non-burning bed and let his bare feet touch the cold, metal floor, steam rising up from the contact.

"Hey! Back into bed with you, you are sick!" Iroh placed his hands on Zuko's shoulders for as long as he can before pulling them back quickly from the heat.

Zuko leant back into his bed, frowning, "why Kyoshi island? I need to look for the Avatar and-"

"Zuko, you are sick!" Iroh swatted his nephew affectionately on the head, not missing the way that he flinched too harshly at the contact. "We need to find out what this grass is and how to fix you before Zhao spreads the word of your... allergy," he finished awkwardly.

Zuko huffed, "fine, wake me when we get there," he turned over on his side, away from his uncle, "please."

The last whispered part caused Iroh to smile warmly at his nephew before picking up his tea mug and making his way out of the room.

"Of course, Nephew, sleep well," Iroh cast one last glance at his nephew, smiling as he saw the bed start to light aflame once more, one of his favorite things his nephew does.

=====

Zuko woke to his own ship's horn blaring, shooting up quickly in his bed. Seconds later somebody knocked at his door, presumably his uncle.

"Yeah, I'm coming!" Zuko shouted before a voice could ask for him to come out.

_Man_ , Zuko thought, _I've been doing a lot of sleeping lately._

Putting on some simple robes and grabbing his dao swords, Zuko paused before opening the door, grabbing a bag with a couple extra outfits that he kept around for emergencies. Closing the door he began walking through the halls that lead to the upper deck.

Suddenly a voice came out of nowhere.

"So I was-"

"Gah!" Zuko jumped three feet in the air, hissing.

Zuko's uncle, who was the one rounding the corner, jumped as well.

"Zuko! Don't give an old man a fright like that, my heart might give out!"

Zuko steamed in embarrassment, "give a man a warning next time," he grit out between clenched teeth.

His uncle merely smiled, "I knocked on your door to tell you that we were arriving to Kyoshi Island, but then I forgot the grass! How silly of me!"

He held out the grass blades to Zuko, who snorted angrily and spat a small flame at the bundle of blades held out.

"Ah!" His uncle exclaimed as he shook the small bits of flame off of the grass.

"My apologies," Zuko bowed sarcastically.

As they walked up the stairs to the upper deck, Zuko wore a small smile on his face, a very rare occurrence these days. It was quickly wiped off when a crew member approached them, now both on the upper deck.

"Sir, how do we want to proceed?" Lieutenant Jin approached them stiffly.

Iroh answered faster than Zuko could, "I asked for their help, so we are going to be at their mercy, their humble guests. We could use a spa day, eh nephew?"

Iroh elbowed Zuko who looked to the heavens, smoke coming out his nose.

"We're docked!" The helmsman's voice rang out from the top deck, causing Zuko and Iroh to perk up.

"Finally we can find out what's wrong with me," Zuko sighed, "other than... you know..." he smirked darkly.

"There's nothing wrong with you, my beautiful prince," Iroh led Zuko to their walkway down to the island's dock, "other than maybe your manners."

"Gah, don't call me that so close to the crew!" Zuko blushed and swatted his uncle on the shoulder, who rubbed the spot with fake hurt.

"Who goes there?" A voice boomed from the beginning of the dock, causing Zuko to growl and his uncle to shush him.

"Hello! We seek assistance and were told that there was a herbalist and healer here that could help us!" Iroh beamed at the older man below, "we've brought money..." he smiled convincingly.

Zuko side eyed his uncle, "you didn't say we were giving them money..."

"Money cannot buy happiness, but there are some exceptions," Iroh glanced at his nephew.

"Very well," the old man nodded, "I am Oyaji, chief of Kyoshi Island."

He looked at Zuko closely, squinting his eyes, "and you are?"

"None of your damned business," Zuko looked down at the man as Iroh's eyes widened.

"Zuko!" Iroh put his hands on the boy's shoulder, gripping tightly, "he doesn't mean that, he just has poor mannerisms. This is Zuko, my nephew."

Oyaji gestured for them to follow him as Iroh turned to the crew members, "just stay here and take care of the ship. You can go to the village, but the ship needs to be properly anchored and docked beforehand. Thank you!"

Zuko sighed as he followed Oyaji, who kept giving him odd looks, "you know, the Island of Kyoshi has stayed neutral for the majority of the war, if Piandao hadn't messaged me and said this was urgent then-"

"You sent a messenger hawk to Piandao?!" Zuko asked incredulously, looking between his uncle and the other old man, "how did you message him so fast and how did he-"

"Well, nephew, I was worried. Never underestimate what a person will do when they worry," Iroh smiled at Zuko before turning to Oyaji, "I assure you we will cause no trouble. We just need some help with my nephew's... condition."

The three of them continued to walk up the trail, Zuko looking around at the sheer amount of greenery everywhere, extremely different to the South Pole's bright glaciers.

"Very well, but the healer and I will need to know more about this 'condition,'" he warned before they arrived to the village.

Zuko looked around the village with a faint disinterest, duly noting that the statue of Avatar Kyoshi looked freshly cleaned.

Oyaji walked them to a large building, most likely a lodge of some sort before speaking, "alright, you can stay here, but you're going to have to mind the other guests, they will be on the top floor but there's only one door to exit."

"Of course," his uncle nodded, "we appreciate your hospitality, thank you for letting us stay here in your wonderful village."

Zuko and Iroh both perform a Fire Nation bow of gratitude and watch as Oyaji left them at the door and walks to a hut up the hill.

"Well," Iroh opened the door to their living space, "how about we make some dinner and head to bed?"

Zuko eyes the large room with calculating gaze. Two small beds, not flaming, Zuko noted, a small kitchen with a tea kettle, a pai sho table in the corner with two chairs, and a door that led to what Zuko assumed was the staircase upstairs where the other guests were staying.

Zuko set his swords and bag on the bed closest to the window. "I feel like all I've been doing is sleeping lately," he grumbled before collapsing on the bed.

Iroh made his way to the kitchen, opening the cabinets and beginning to pull out dried pieces of meat, fruit, and finally some dry noodles and spices.

"Well, you are a growing boy," Iroh smiled at the boy who groaned, throwing his arm over his head.

"Hmm," the older man looked at their options for dinner, "I will have to go get some water from the well so we can cook these noodles."

"Fine," Zuko grumbled from his spot sprawled out on the bed.

Iroh grabbed a water bucket, "alright, Nephew, I will return soon," he closed the door, leaving Zuko alone on their floor.

Not even five minutes later the sound of a door creaking causedZuko to sit up suddenly, not expecting his uncle back so soon. Only it wasn't his uncle, it was the door that led to the top floor.

A boy who seemed to be around Zuko's age stepped into their living space, not seeming to notice Zuko sitting up on his bed. The boy wore blue, sported a ponytail, and held a bucket of his own. There was something about him, something about his scent that felt so familiar. Zuko growled to himself, confused as to why he would know this boy's scent when he didn't recognize him from anywhere.

"Ah!" Said boy jumped three feet off the ground, dropping his bucket and holding his hand to his heart while he took big, gasping breaths.

"Sorry," Zuko smirked, "didn't mean to startle you," he said, not sorry at all.

The boy looked at him, squinting, "do I know you?"

"Uh, no, I don't think so," Zuko said in his low, rasping voice while he stood up from his bed.

"What's wrong with your teeth?" The other boy blurted out before quickly realizing his mistake and apologizing, "I-I didn't mean-"

"Go on, leave then," Zuko snapped, glaring down at the boy.

The boy frowned before leaning down to pick up his bucket. From his now standing position, Zuko noticed that the boy was a few inches shorter than him and had a couple weapons of strange choice strapped to his chest. _Odd_.

"Well," the boy said awkwardly shuffling his feet, "have a nice night, I'm just going to go get some water from the well... yeah..."

The boy was leaving when his uncle opened the door, holding a now full bucket of water in his hands. The other boy merely smiled awkwardly before slinking out of the house, still staring at Zuko.

"What's up with him?" His uncle looks between the now closed door and Zuko's scowling face.

=====

Sometimes, being a firebender was amazing, well...most of the time. Except for this whole 'rising with the sun' bullshit. That didn't sit well with Zuko. He grumbled as he felt his chi stir and become an almost uncomfortable sensation.

"Good morning, Nephew!" His uncle sat at the pai sho table, cradling a steaming cup of tea and cheerfully smiling at him.

Zuko didn't like it. It was one of those days that he'd be having recently, one of the days where he wanted to rip, tear, maim, dismember-

"Zuko?" His uncle looked at him with concern lacing his features. Zuko didn't like that either.

"Stop pitying me," Zuko spat, "I am not in the mood."

His uncle stroked his beard thoughtfully, "well it looks like somebody woke up on the wrong side of the un-charred bed this morning..."

Zuko scrunched his nose up, hissing threateningly before he was interrupted by the sound of laughing and the door to the top floor opening.

"-ah that was funny, but how about whe-"

Three kids stepped into their territory, one girl in blue, a boy in blue and-

The Avatar


	5. Human Piece of Mind: Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko misses his opportunity and makes a new "friend."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I've said before, comments give me literally life and make me vv happy. Any who, enjoy this chapter because Sad Times are up soon.

Zuko snarled low in his throat. That was him! That was the bald monk, he was there and so close to capture and take back to Father and maybe finally he can-

Water came towards him at a slow speed, causing him to throw his hands up and create a small defensive block that evaporated the water upon impact, steaming up the room.

"It's that monster that grabbed Aang!" The girl in blue screamed as Zuko launched himself at the Avatar, claws outstretched and sporting blue flame.

 _Monster_   
_Monster_   
_Monster_

Time seemed to slow as the words echoed in his head were said by thousands of different voices. Suddenly a blast of fire hit the side of his ribs, knocking him from his midair pounce and sending him crashing into the wall, painfully making him aware that the grass had not left his system yet.

"Go!" His uncle's voice rang out loud and clear, "run before he gets up!"

"Traitor!" Zuko snarls, panting heavily as he crouches on all fours and readies himself to launch past his uncle at his escaping prey.

"No, Zuko! These people need us docile and pleasant, not trying to kill the being that the island is named after. You need to calm down before you do something that you will regret," Iroh glanced back as he saw the door close, silently thanking Agni that the kids made it out safe.

"Like hell," Zuko prowled forward on all fours, shoulder blades rolling under his skin as he slunk forward like a feral sabertooth moose lion stalking it's prey.

"Zuko..." his uncle said warningly, putting his hand behind his back before Zuko launched at him, claws mostly retracted back into his fingertips (not something he did often because it was uncomfortable), there was at least a small part of him that didn't want to end his uncle right where he stood. A small part.

His uncle's eyes widened before he thrust his hand out of his back pocket, startling Zuko and holding the bad bad bad grass that burns and hurts and-

also hasn't left his system completely yet.

Zuko crashed into his uncle and sent them both sprawling on the floor as he stared at his uncle, uncoordinated and glassy eyed. Iroh winced at the impact and sat up with his nephew's head cradled in his lap while he still held the grass to his nose. Zuko's head lolled as his uncle apologized to him over and over again, making his eyes water in not just pain.

"I'm so sorry, little tatsu, but you need help before you can pursue the Avatar, there's more to your destiny, I know it," his uncle's words echoed throughout his head as Zuko glared at the man he once trusted with as hateful eyes as he can muster.

Finally, after one last inhale Zuko's eyes flutter closed and he whines softly in his throat before going limp.

Iroh stood in the silent room, dusting his robes off and observing the damage. Tears run down his cheeks as he shook his head sadly before collapsing back onto the floor, sobbing into his hands.

=====

_"Zuko, come play with us!" Ty Lee shouted as she flipped her way around Azula and Mai._

_Zuko looked at his mom who smiled encouragingly, "go ahead. Have some fun with your sister and her friends," she pushed him towards the other children gently._

_"But mom," Zuko whined low in his throat, more animal like than human, "I don't want to, Azula is mean!"_

_Azula stopped picking her nails to stick her tongue out at her brother while Mai smiled from her place sitting in the grass._

_"Now, Zuko," his mom frowned down at him, "be nice to your sister, family is important."_

_"Yeah, Zuko," Azula pouted at him, "family is important, which is why you should come practice some acrobatics with us!"_

_Ty Lee smiled wide from her handstand, "yeah, you're really good at it too!"_

_Zuko grumbled before he sighed, walking over to his sister and her friends._

_"Hey, Mai," he said shyly while watching his mother go inside._

_"Hey," she replies, blushing._

_"Alright, lovebirds," Azula put her hands on her hips, "whoever does the best flips gets to kick Zuko."_

_"What?!" Zuko fumes, "that is not what I agreed to!"_

_Azula snickered, "suck it up for your girlfriend."_

_"She's not my-"_

_"He's not my-"_

_Both of the children shout at the same time before looking at each other and blushing._

_"Whatever," Zuko grumbled, "let's just get this over with."_

_"Alright, I go first!" Ty Lee smiled at them before saying, "we should all try to do a double front flip, it's pretty difficult to jump high enough to do this, but I sorta got the hang of it..."_

_She bit her lips before breaking into a short run, jumping high into the air and managing two sloppy front flips before landing slightly rough on her legs._

_Stumbling a little she beamed at Azula, "see? Just like that! Your turn, Azula!"_

_"Out of my way, I can do this," Azula took a deep breath before breaking into a run and jumping into the air. Zuko watched as his sister didn't get as high as Ty Lee and her second front flip was cut short, meaning that on her decent she'd fall on her face._

_"Azula!" Zuko rushed out to help, his sister letting out a big, "oof," as she landed in his arms roughly._

_"Zuko, I had it!" Azula jumped out of his arms, glaring at him, "and what did father say about touching me," she crossed her arms as Zuko's eyes widen and he pulled his hands back, as if he were burned._

_Mai stood up abruptly, "alright, my turn," she said while looking at Zuko._

_"Thanks," he whispered to her as she took a deep breath._

_"I don't know what you're talking about, dragon," she looked at him with a knowing glint in her eyes as he smiled at her._

_Mai suddenly broke into a run and launched herself in the air, managing one flip before landing on her butt._

_"Ugh," she groaned, "that sucked."_

_"No, it didn't! You just need to practice," Ty Lee grinned at her before tugging on Zuko's ponytail, "alright, your turn!"_

_Zuko glared at her before he hissed out a small batch of sparks, "fine," he grumbled._

_Zuko took a deep breath, feeling his chi stir in his body, gathering in his limbs and making his fingers tingle. Breaking into a sprint Zuko smiled as he felt the wind blow in his hair. Launching himself up Zuko held his hands out and felt how his body naturally accommodated to being weightless and almost floating in the air. Suddenly, that feeling was gone as the ground came rushing towards him and he stuck his feet out for the landing, holding his hands up. Smiling, he turned around and saw the shocked expressions of the girls. Even Mai, who usually was expressionless, stared at him in slack jawed awe._

_"You just did a triple front flip!" She shouted, "teach me how to do that!"_

_"Oh, please," Azula rolled her eyes, "that's the one thing that the Dragon's Curse has gifted Zuko. Just some fancy jumping."_

_"It's not a curse!" Zuko defended, clenching his smoking fists._

_"Then what else would it be?" Azula started to walk around him in a circle, "why else would you have those deformities?" She pointed to his small, pointed canines and his black, filed down claws._

_"They're gifts," he put his hands behind his back, claws out of sight. "Mother tells me that they're gifts from Agni and the dragons themselves."_

_Mai and Ty Lee exchanged looks before watching siblings in front of them sadly._

_"Hah! Of course mother would tell you that," Azula punched Zuko roughly on the chest, smiling as he loses his balance and falls onto his rear. "That's what I'd expect from a traitor."_

_Zuko's eyes widened and his brows furrowed, "mother is not a traitor," he glared up at Azula._

_"Think what you want to think, Zuko, but always remember," she leant down to whisper in his ear, "you're lucky we've kept you alive,_ monster _."_

=====

Zuko shot up in his bed, snarling and looking around the room. Where is his uncle? Is he oka-

No! Zuko clenched his eyes shut, shaking his head. No, he wasn't worried about his uncle's wellbeing, but he did want to rip Uncle to shreds and gnaw on his bone's until-

The front door opened, an older woman coming in, "ah," she looked at his steaming blanket to his intense eyes, "you must be Zuko."

She lets herself in, holding a huge leather satchel and standing near the chair his uncle had been in before he betrayed-

"Hello?" she looked at him expectantly, "aren't you going to pull my chair out and help me with my bag like a true gentleman?

Zuko stared at her flatly before getting out of bed, eyeing her with suspicion, "i'm no gentle man," he stated, before walking over to her and pulling the chair out, confused as she sat herself down like she'd always been there.

What... the... hell...

"Gentle dragon then," the woman offered before opening her satchel and gesturing for him to sit, which he complied to with more than a little hesitance.

"So you know about me," he said slowly, narrowing his eyes. This woman knew about him and if she knew then why would she sit here and treat him like a person.

"I know your uncle," she corrected while pulling out glass vials and needles from her satchel.

Zuko felt a growl bubble at the back of his throat at the mention of his uncle, that traitor that helped the Avatar and his friends escape and who put that bad bad bad grass on his nose just like Zhao did and-

"Hey!" the old woman snapped, gaining his attention, "what your uncle did was to save you," she tugged her green cardigan further over her shoulders, sighing.

Zuko snorted, "save me," he said flatly, "he put that bad grass over my mouth and-"

The woman started to cackle madly, leaning back and clutching her chest.

Saying that Zuko didn't understand was the understatement of the century. Was she going to die of heart attack? _Well_ , he mused, _that'd take care of his problem_.

She took in one last gasping breath, "your uncle didn't say you were a jokester," she wiped a tear from her eye.

"That's because I'm not," he deadpanned, hoping to glare this woman to death along with her dumb, comfy looking cardigan.

The woman leans forward in the chair smiling, "that's dragonsbane, my little serpent."

Zuko finally perked up with interest, "dragonsbane?" he cocked his head curiously. Was that why the grass hurt him so bad? Cause he was a "dragon?"

"Yes dragonsbane," she confirmed, "but excuse me, where are my manners? My name is Aaida, one who is helpful." She smiled at him with her murky, green eyes.

"Uh huh," Zuko leaned back further in his chair and frowned, "so you're the healer that my uncle came to see."

She laughed softly before nodding, "you're a quick one, little serpent-"

"Stop calling me that," he snapped, curling his upper lip at her. His arms crossed across his chest and he leveled her with a glare.

"Why? Isn't that what you are?" She tilted her head at him curiously as he smiled bitterly.

"Believe me, I know what I am."

The door to their floor opened and a familiar face poked his head in cautiously.

"You!" Zuko snarled and began to spring up from his place in his chair, only to be stopped by Aaida's firm hand on his chest.

"You are going to sit down, calmly, and we are all going to have a nice peaceful discussion. Okay?" She looked from Zuko to Iroh's surprised face before nodding once and gesturing for Iroh to enter.

"Hello, my nephew," Iroh looked at his nephew as the taller man stalked to his bed, sitting down stiffly, almost as if he were bracing for an attack.

Aaida watched the interaction cautiously before she sat back down and gestured for Iroh to sit in the seat across from her, where Zuko previously sat.

Zuko glared at his uncle, watching as his eyes roved over all the medical instruments on the pai sho table before flicking his eyes to Zuko once again, "so... what have you two been talking about?"


	6. Human Piece of Mind: Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tensions rise, Zuko flees, and an old enemy makes an appearance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, hey, hey.... comments? Thoughts, opinions, anything? No...? 
> 
> Okay...? 
> 
> Love you guys so much, thank you for everything. I love you guys sm :)
> 
> Longer chapters coming soonish haha

Zuko didn't answer, he turned away from Iroh and slithered further up the bed before he ripped his claws through the pillow on his bed, pretending it was the nice, warm body of the Avatar.

"Hey, hey," Iroh put his hands up, "we have to pay for that you know."

Zuko turned around, eyes blazing, "I know!" He turned back to the pillow, sinking his teeth in the pillow and gnawing on it with a growl. He closed his eyes in bliss as the aching sensation in his teeth finally started to disappear.

Aaida looked at Iroh pointedly, "he's teething."

Both men splutter as Zuko spits out the pillow, a stray singed feather coming out of his mouth.

"What?"

"What!"

The men both look at each other before Zuko crept towards the end of the bed, twisting his claws around nervously.

"Uh... what do you mean, teething... like what babies do?"

Aaida smiled at Zuko's expression while said boy was silently freaking out. What? He had to go through regular puberty and now what? Dragon puberty too?

"This is bullshit," he spluttered out, "what else is gonna happen?"

Aaida looked at Zuko amused, "I don't know."

Iroh looked at her, surprised, "you don't know?"

Aaida slapped him on his arm, "no, I don't know," she repeated, "this is my first time dealing with a dragon child."

Iroh nodded, "is there anything you can do?"

Zuko grabbed the pillow and kneaded his claws in it, not seeming to even realize what he was doing.

"Yeah, is there anything you can do to help with my...condition?"

"Have you noticed a difference in your attitude lately? Maybe you're not quite acting like yourself?" Aaida looked at Zuko as he clammed up, rubbing his lightly scaled arms self consciously.

"My nephew is my nephew, nothing is different with him," Iroh came to Zuko's defense, causing the later to look at him in surprise.

Aaida smiled sadly, "no, nothing is wrong per say, but" she sighed deeply before she rubbed her temples, "he-"

"I what?" Zuko gripped the torn pillow tightly, hanging off the edge of the bed in anticipation.

"It could get worse."

Aaida received twin looks of confusion from the firebenders.

"What could get worse?" Iroh cautiously leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms.

"Zuko could... get worse. Right now he's on a tipping edge, balancing in the realm between beast and man. Joined together, somewhat peacefully. But," she looked at Zuko's pensive face, "that balance can only last for so long. Sooner or later, the beast will win. Tearing you apart from the inside until you are more beast than man, wrecking havoc among the world in a superhuman body. Killing anything and anyone in your path with no human attachments."

The pillow held in between Zuko's talons ripped in half.

"No," Zuko choked out, "I'm fine, I'm _me_! There's nothing wrong with me."

Iroh glanced at his nephew, "we have noticed some... different behavior in my nephew as of late. He's been more," Iroh searched for a word as Aaida stared, intently, "wild."

Aaida nodded, "yes, that seems about ri-"

Zuko couldn't believe this. First his uncle betrays him and now his healer thinks he's a monster.

_Ren looked at Zuko, "y-you're a monster!"_   
_He looks at Zuko eyes, betrayed._

"N-no it's a blessing, I'm still me-"

"You're gonna kill me! Back away, back-"

"Shut up!" Zuko screamed, standing up, "shut up, I'm _me_! I am _me_!" Zuko slammed his fists onto his chest with each word, sparks flying out upon impact.

"Zuko, son-" Iroh stood up to stop Zuko from harming himself more, only to be shoved aside by the taller boy.

"No, I'm not your son, you... you hate me! You think I'm going to- I'm going to..."

Zuko shakes his head, dislodging the thoughts. Of course his uncle wants to get rid of him. That's what everyone does. Ren-

No. There's somebody who will let him back. His father. He just needs to capture the Avatar. None of this healing bullshit. It can all end and his father will love and accept him.

"Out of my way," Zuko shouldered past the healer, sprinting out of the house. The bright light temporarily blinded him as he skidded to a stop on the dirt road and it caused him to squint his eyes.

He breathed in the fresh air before spotting the wide expanse of woods, tempting him to disappear and burn and kill and rip and shred-

A smile graces his face, twisting it into a maniacal grin. His eyes burned brightly as he sighed. Finally, freedom. If his uncle didn't want him the way he's supposed to be then he'll just have to live without him. Living on his own in the woods of Kyoshi, where he can't hurt anyone and his uncle can finally stop being disappointed in him.

"Zuko!" Zuko turned around to see his uncle bursting through the door, "Zuko come on! Come back inside, please," he begs Zuko.

Zuko stared conflicted, "you don't want me for me," Zuko frowned, "I just want to be me."

"You won't be you anymore if you continue down this road," Iroh reached into his back pocket, causing Zuko to back up quickly.

"Maybe you just don't know me as well as you think you do," Zuko said icily before backing away towards the forest slowly, never taking his eyes off of his uncle and his hand behind his back. He'd been fooled once. Taken advantage of for something he can't control. That dragonsbane, or whatever it was, making him weak. He can't be weak again. He was only just beginning to feel _strong_.

The older man pulled out the grass, "you know I cannot let you go without trying to stop you."

"I know," Zuko started to back into the foliage, "that's why you're not going to get the chance."

Turning around Zuko sprint into the dense forest, dodging trees, roots, and vines. He smiled, he's never felt more alive.

"-ko!"

Zuko frowned at the sound of his uncle following him. He won't make it far. He may be The Dragon of the West, but Zuko is the more draconic one out of the two. Huffing out small puffs of smoke, Zuko spotted one large tree in a small clearing that stood out among the rest. There, that's where he'd hide. Glancing behind him, Zuko started to pump his legs faster. He's always been good at acrobatics. He's confident he can climb his way up this giant tree.

"-ko!" That was the healer's voice. So they're both following him. No problem. Zuko swung himself up on a low branch, twisting and twirling his way up the giant tree as if he's done it his whole life.

Zuko panted heavily as he scrambled to grip onto the thick trunk. This wasn't working out as planned, he needed to get up there faster or they're going to see. Zuko glanced down at his shoes, specially designed to accommodate his sharp, thick claws on his toes. He'll have to lose the shoes.

Zuko brought his foot up carefully, pulling off the pointed shoe with some effort. Throwing it as far as it would go, Zuko then repeated the process with the other shoe.

"Zuko!" That was his uncle. Shit. They're closer than he thought. Zuko flexed his black clawed toes before gouging them into the wood and crawling up the tree at a much quicker pace than before. He knew the claw marks would give away his position, but at the same time he didn't care that much. His uncle and the healer couldn't get up this tree if they tried, it was at least 35 meters high.

Zuko finally reached the top of his tree, slithering his way around the branches and into the leaves where he couldn't be spotted from below.

Suddenly, the two elders burst into the small clearing where his tree lie. Looking around they seemed to converse before the healer yelled his name once more. They conversed once again, his uncle shaking his head. Zuko peeked down through the tree to try to hear better, but it was a lost cause. They were too far down.

His uncle seemed to be looking at his tree intensely, looking up to where Zuko was. If Zuko hadn't already known that there was no possible way his uncle could spot him up here, he would've guessed that his uncle was staring right at him.

"Just leave already," Zuko hissed to himself, watching as his uncle walked closer to the tree. "Damnit," he cursed as the old man rubbed his hands on the trunk of the tree, no doubt trying to find his claw marks. He looked up the trunk, probably spying the marks in the wood further up.

"Zuko?" His uncle called up the tree before turning around and talking to the healer once more. Aaida nodded before bowing and walking back the way she came, causing Zuko to furrow his brows in confusion.

Was his uncle sending her back to get somebody who can climb the tree? Or was his uncle going to do something irrationally stupid and try and guilt him down the tree. Zuko looked around the branches before finding the thickest one and pouncing on it, laying down on it like a panther lion.

His uncle seemed to move some of the vines around before laying down himself, propping himself against the tree before closing his eyes in the morning sun.

Zuko watched him for as long as he dared. Never taking his eyes off of him.

=====

A rusting noise drew Zuko's attention to the undergrowth. Something was coming for his uncle. His kin. As much as Zuko hates him, he's the only thing that he has left of his humanity.

Zuko watched intently as the blue teenager (that was friends with the Avatar) stumbled into the clearing, jumping at the sight of his sleeping uncle. Zuko's growl rumbled in his throat, growing louder with each step the boy takes towards his sleeping uncle.

Finally, Zuko started prowling down the tree, leaping from branch to branch and using all four sets of his claws to maneuver his way down the tree.

"Hey!" He shouted as the boy made to poke his uncle.

The boy startled, eyes widening as he started to yell nonsense and point at him, "demon, demon!" He chanted wildly before sprinting into the undergrowth, trying to escape.

Zuko's heart pumped fast as he reveled in the chase, using the tree as leverage to shoot off into the forest after the boy, a wild glint in his eyes.

It wasn't hard to find the boy, his wheezing breaths would reach Zuko's sensitive ears from miles away. Zuko crouched down low, keeping his shoulders low to the ground. He watched as the boy looked around wildly, thrusting his odd looking weapon out in front of him while spinning around in place slowly.

Zuko slinked through the tall underbrush, creeping forward slowly as the boy has his back turned for a long time, rookie mistake.

Suddenly, Zuko heard a small whistle of something flying through the air, quick. As soon as he turned to see what it was he felt a small pinch on the back of his neck, causing him to wince and pull it out clumsily. He stared at the feathered dart blankly.

"What the h-" his vision started to get fuzzy and the ground rushed up to meet him. He was getting really  
fucking  
tired  
of  
this.


	7. Zuko's Lost Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko is in a bad place, a very bad place...
> 
> Spoiler's(ish)  
> TW: BLOOD, CANNIBALISM, AND VOMIT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys wanted a break from the angst and wanted some fluff? Ha! Anyways, thank you all so much for the kudos, reviews, and everything. Especially the comments... they're amazing.

Iroh woke up, startled. That growling sounded a lot like...

"Nephew!"

Scrambling up, Iroh ran into the forest towards the sound of growling. Skidding to a stop, he looked around in a panic. His own stupid idea of waiting for his nephew to come down from the tree blew up in his face. Iroh looked around wildly before a timid voice comes from the forest, "hello?"

"Hello?" Iroh watched as the boy from before emerged from the foliage.

"Aren't you supposed to be with the Avatar?" He questioned, "you guys were supposed to escape from my nephew!"

The boy stammered out, "uh yeah well, they're going to find a uh King Boe... King Boom... King-"

"King Bumi?" Iroh looked at the boy intently.

"Yes!" The boy cried, "Him! I'm staying here to train with the Kyoshi warriors for a couple more days before they come back for me," he smiled, "I'm Sokka by the way, thanks for saving us from your... demon?"

Iroh grimaced, "that's my nephew, you're talking about."

The boy, Sokka, winced, "shoot sorry, but your nephew is kind of a jerk bender.

Iroh laughed throatily, "my name is Iroh," he glanced around, "did you happen to see where my nephew went?"

Sokka shrugged, "after he came down from the tree with his pointy teeth and his weird eyes, he just stopped. I heard some growling after and poof," he waggled his fingers, "he was gone."

"His eyes were weird? How?" Iroh, while usually calm and collected, panicked. If what Aaida said would come true then they needed to keep Zuko as calm as possible.

Sokka frowned as he tried to recall, "to be honest, they were just intense... and like smaller and slit... like a panther bird." Sokka gulped, "not human."

Iroh frowned, "not good," he grabbed Sokka's arm and started walking back to the Town of Kyoshi.

=====

Zuko woke up in an unfamiliar place. It was dark, darker than his room and cold, Zuko whined and curled into a ball. There was an uncomfortable choking sensation on his throat and Zuko slowly raised his shaking claws and felt a...collar? It felt like a collar. Zuko slowly closed his eyes. It felt as if his chi-

His eyes snapped open. His chi... it felt like it was being blocked. Almost like when Azula would make Ty Lee practice on him. Zuko rubbed his arms and grit his teeth.

Why is it so damned cold here? Where was the sun? He yearned to feel Agni's rays.

Zuko sat up, quickly, where the hell was he? Why wasn't he thinking correctly? Where was his uncle?

His uncle.

Zuko grimaced at his last interactions with his uncle. While being his only family left, it was still impossible to forgive him. His uncle took advantage of him for what? He's obviously working with the Avatar and maybe even Azula. He's always stuck by his side, but this. This was unforgivable. Zuko slowly uncurled, squinting in the dark room. He swore that he used to be better at seeing in the dark. It must be that damned collar cutting off his chi. It put a damper on all of his senses.

**_BANG BANG_ **

A banging came from what Zuko assumed was the door and he scrambled to sit up on his hands and knees.

"Hello?" His voice rasped out of his throat as he coughed, his throat dry from thirst.

A tiny slit opened in the bottom of door, causing Zuko to rush forward and try to look out of the slot. All he saw was a blurry hallway that was significantly brighter than his cell. Zuko peeked out, his claws clinking on the metal as he pressed his body flush to the floor.

"Stop that!" A boot came out of nowhere, stomping his fingers and making him yelp.

"Damnit!" He screeched and pulled his throbbing fingers through the slot.

Both of the boots appeared in his vision, causing him to scamper backwards and tuck his hands into his chest.

"So," a chilling voice echoed through the slot, "this is the banished Prince of the Fire Nation. Pathetic."

Zuko coughed up smoke, smirking, "yeah, keep them coming buddy."

He shuffled forward on his hands and knees, feeling around the small cell.

The light at the slot shifts and the man speaks again, "you know. I know what your father did to you."

Zuko pauses as the light shifted again, "yeah, don't we all buddy," he closed his eyes and continued to reach out and blindly feel among the metal walls.

Zuko rasped as he tugged on the metal band that restricted his airflow. Trembling and puffing out clouds of smoke, he laid down and curled up once more, trying to conserve body warmth. The light at the door shifts again and Zuko sat up, frowning as his stomach cramped in hunger.

"What do you want?" Zuko growls out as the light from the slot continues to be blocked out. The door started opening and Zuko panicked. Nothing good was coming from this. He felt as if he was under a haze... or a trance. Higher level thinking seemed to drain out of him while his more primal side shone through. He backed away quickly, alternating between growling low on his throat and outright snarling at the figure that started to come through the door. Zuko squinted as the light from the hallway came through the door, temporally blinding him. Zuko's growl increased in volume as the figure took a step closer.

"Stay back," he spat, as he curled into himself defensively. The figure was tall and broad, causing Zuko to shrink back into the furthest wall even further.

"They never told me the Fire Prince was just a little boy with little teeth," he crouched down and started to inch his way closer to Zuko, unheeding the warnings of Zuko's thunderous growl, "oh well, all bark no bite."

He reached forward to brush the loose hair that fell out of the young Prince's ponytail out of his face and time seemed to slow. Zuko's heartbeat pounded in his throat as he saw the hand slowly outstretch towards his face. His eyes widened and his teeth itched as his lips twitched, curled back, and then he was lunging forward and clamping his jaws down on the guard's hand. Blood gushed into his mouth as the guard screamed and thrashed. He growled, biting down harder and shaking his head to and fro as the guard started to beat his fist against his head.

"Fuck!" The guard let out a strangled yelp and started to call for the guards. Zuko growled and slapped his clawed hand over the guard's mouth, hoping nobody else had heard his strangled cries for help. Zuko grumbled, satisfied as he felt the bone crunch under his teeth. The man screamed and started to go limp as Zuko rolled them both over and pinned him under his weight, still holding onto his arm. Suddenly, Zuko felt hands grabbing him and pulling him off of his prey, forcing him to latch his jaws around the man's wrist instead. People around him started to scream, same with the man under him and Zuko raised his head up, finally letting go of the man, to snarl at the men pulling him off.

One of the men jump back and pointed at Zuko gasping, "what the hell _is_ it?"

Zuko squinted his eyes in confusion and his stomach rumbled again, which caused him to double over in pain. Leaning over the man once more, Zuko gnawed on the spot he was working on and shrugged off the hands that struggled to lift him off. Finally, with a slick gut wrenching noise, Zuko thrashed his head to the side as the man's wrist was torn from his body, shredding the skin down to bone and finally allowing the men that struggled to lift Zuko off to heave him off of the injured guard, who was gagging and clutching his injured arm in his non-injured one.

The noises around Zuko swam as he slowly blinked at the bleary silhouettes of the men leaving the room with their injured held between them. Shifting his jaw, Zuko felt the wrist in his mouth start to cool and his stomach growled painfully once more. In his bloodthirsty haze, Zuko set the severed limb down and began to pull off small strips of human flesh off of it, groaning as it slid down his throat and sat heavily in his stomach. Zuko closed his eyes in bliss as he began to feel his chi start to stir lightly, even with the chi blocker collar. He continued to chew until he gagged, doubling over. Wincing, Zuko held his stomach as his "meal" started to make a reappearance, a cold sweat now taking over his body. Zuko whined before he turned around to his corner, violently throwing up as tears leaked down his face. Dry heaving, Zuko collapsed and laid his head on the cool, metal floor as the heaving sobs wracked his blood stained body.

He was a monster. 

=====

Iroh paced on his nephew's ship, The Wani, nervously. After returning to the village, he was informed that a man by the name of Zhao was searching for their location, and took Aaida with them for leverage. She had not been given back. Iroh closes his eyes as the sea breeze washed over him, ruffling his robes. He couldn't believe that he failed to protect the one thing that he loved, the one thing that he wanted to do right. If this information, given to them by Aaida, was correct then they needed to get Zuko on the right path faster than expected. Iroh frowned as he imagined Zuko's already unusually golden eyes, slit like some feral cats that he'd seen scurrying around the cities. He frowned, worried to the point of near sickness as he feared what his nephew might have got himself into. He only knew one person that could take down his nephew with assistance. The only person that knew of Zuko's dragonsbane weakness and could exploit it to his own advantage. That one person is Zhao.

=====

Zhao smirked as he sipped his beverage in his commander's quarters. He finally has the boy and the healer. Not that the healer was relevant, but she was still an asset to help their new asset, The Feral Prince. The only way for Zhao to become ruler of the Fire Nation was for him to tame the beast they call the Prince. With the Prince's strength, they can use him to defeat Fire Lord Ozai and use his submission to their advantage. The thought of the Prince being turned into Zhao's puppet caused him to smile. That smile was quickly wiped off of his face as three guards come into his quarters, balancing a fourth man in between them. Zhao's eyes widened as he saw the man's hand, or lack of one. The guards' expressions were all terrified, all of them pale and shaky.

"What happened?" Zhao questioned the men. They all looked at each other, nervously and Zhao's eyes twitched as he stood up from his chair, relatively pissed. "I said what happened?"

The furthest guard on the right, Lin, gulped before he started to speak, "the prisoner... the Prince.. he did.. this." Lin nodded down at the middle guard's hand and Zhao's eyebrows flew to his hairline.

"That pathetic sixteen year old twerp did _this_?" Zhao walked right in front of the guards and glanced down at the hand, barely keeping bile down. The hand was entirely gone to the wrist, making Zhao frown. The skin that was left was shredded, the indentation of inhumanly sharp teeth marred his whole arm. Zhao cradled his own healing wrist to his chest, rubbing the sore teeth marks that throbbed. That could've been him.

"All right, take that filth down to our healer. I don't want him leaving more of a mess than he already has," he turned around and picked up his drink once more.

"But sir-" Li went to speak up and Zhao silenced him with a blast of fire, a warning shot.

"I said leave, we are still set on the course to make it to Roku Island tomorrow. I need all the men we can get. Now take him down to the infirmary. Now."

Zhao turned around, smiling. Things were going better than planned. They needed this aggression, this hatred for humans, to stick around. He needed Zuko to be as detached from humanity as he can get him before he sends his new asset on it's most important mission. Killing your own father can't be easy... and the more the Prince becomes detached, the easier it will be to pin him against his father. 

Dragon Prince against the Lord of Fire.


	8. The Feral Prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He heard the chuckling behind the door and snapped his teeth at the air. He wanted to chew, to kill, to tear. Slumping against the door he closed his eyes, crying. He was only sixteen, why did he deserve this? 
> 
> He did deserve it though. He did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thank you so so much, once again, for all the attention this is getting! Keep it up!! Also I think this is the longest chapter yet... woaaah.

Zuko's eyes snapped open and he looked around the blanket of darkness. His ragged breathing was the only sound in the dark, metal room. He screwed his nose up at the smell of bile that reached his nose. What had happened? He squinted as he tried to recall what had caused him to pass out. The man came in and he was...mad? Why was he mad? Zuko licked his dry lips, and frowned. That tasted like...

 _Blood_.

There was blood in his mouth, blood and bile and...oh Agni. He ate that man...he took his arm _off_ and-

Zuko crumpled in on himself and dry heaved. Tears streamed down his face as he rocked himself back and forth. 

"Uncle?" He cried as he tried to scrub the blood off with no avail, "Uncle, please! I'm _sorry_ for what I did, I said I'm _sorry_!"

He rocked himself back and forth and hiccuped as his collar bit into his skin. His uncle didn't want him anymore. Just like his mother and father he had left. Zuko felt sweat drip down his head, plastering his loose hair to his face. He felt like he hadn't seen the sun in weeks, his chi was flaring and bubbling inside of him dangerously, while in other places it was cool and dead. Devoid of life. He felt like Tai Lee had non stopped tried to block his chi with no time to recover. Zuko stretched out his clawed hands to the ground, dragging himself to the non-vomit covered corner of his cell. His claws clinked on the ground and he sniffed, resigned. His uncle wasn't coming for him. He knew that. His uncle wasn't going to be here to berate him for gouging marks into the steel.

Suddenly he heard footsteps outside the door and he leaned himself further into the corner, whining.

"No," he whimpered.

"Hello," Zhao's voice came through the slot of the door, now opened.

Zuko's eyes widened comically. That piece of trash was the reason behind _all_ of this! He was the reason he started to have these blackouts and started to become irrationally angry. He could handle it before! He was the reason behind everything! Zuko snarled and scrambled up on his hands and knees and pressed himself against the metal door.

"Open this thing up and face me, you coward!" Zuko roared, hoarsely, he pounded his clawed fists on the door, pissed.

"I said open this, now! Lemme get a look at that hand of yours!" Zuko shoved his hands out of the slot, claws outstretched as they tried to hook onto anything for purchase.

Zhao chuckled outside the door and Zuko saw red.

"God damnit, open this up, now!" He pulled his claws back and resumed his spitting and snarling, pacing the room like a caged animal. He fucking _hated_ Zhao.

=====

Iroh watched as Roku's island came within view. He knew Zhao would make his way to Roku's island, with Zuko in hand and the Winter Solstice upon them, he knew the Avatar would almost definitely be heading to Roku's temple, drawing Zhao out. As the line between the spirit world and their world would become blurred, Agni knows what would happen to Zuko. Iroh watched the waves rock their ship as he recalled a Winter Solstice he could never forget.

=====

_Iroh walked into the palace as his son, Lu Ten, trailed him. They glided through the royal halls with glee. Other than the slight headache, Winter Solstices were fun. They got to take a leave from the war for a week and visit family. He had missed his little boy._

_  
"Ursa!" Lu Ten ran forward and hugged his aunt tightly. Iroh smiled, as much as he didn't enjoy his brother's company, Ursa was always a joy to be around. Her and Zuko were the highlight of their stays of the palace. Zuko would follow Lu Ten around like a turtle duck hatchling, waddling around babbling about nothing and everything. Speaking of..._

_"Where's Zuko?" Iroh questioned, halting Lu Ten and Ursa's conversation. Ursa smiled at the mention of her son._

_"Oh, yes Zuko! Let us go to the courtyard, it's his favorite place," she began to lead them both to the courtyard, "I believe he was playing with Azula and Tai Lee."_

_As they glided through the halls, Iroh looked around the palace with a frown on his face. He used to hate this place. It sucked the life out of him and Lu Ten almost as much as the war. He hoped it hadn't done the same to Zuko, but the boy was beginning to become more and more withdrawn as time went on._

_"Here we are-"_

_"Agni be damned!" Lu Ten cried out, sprinting forward as Ursa put her hand over her mouth, eyes wide._

_Zuko lay there, limp and unresponsive amongst thesoft green grass. A smaller girl, Mai, if Iroh remembered correctly, was lifting her hand to his limp face._

_"No!" Ursa called out, causing Iroh to look at her in shock. Why hadn't she wanted the girl to help? They both looked at each other before they started running forward, holding their robes up. Lu Ten was already far ahead of them, running over the small, wooden bridge to the green clearing where Zuko was laying there, limp. Iroh feared the worst, one of Azula's tricks or maybe his brother had finally lost it..._

_"Zuko!" His son called out, reaching both of the children. Iroh watched as Zuko's head moved, relief flooding his features. All that relief dropped down into his stomach like lead as he saw the impossible. Zuko's small, sharp canines glinted in the sunlight as his mouth opened wide and his jaws snapped at the girl's hand, causing her to snap her hand back quickly, fear in her eyes. Iroh and Ursa quickly skidded to a stop as Lu Ten pressed his hands on Zuko's small shoulders, pinning him down as his back arched unnaturally off of the ground and he started howling. Iroh watched in confusion as he saw sweat bead on his forehead, his already pale skin turning sickly._

_"What's wrong with him?" Iroh asked Ursa, he expecting her to be panicking, but only saw her sorrowful resigned face._

_Lu Ten looked up from his position on top of the screaming and growling boy, his growl changing in pitch with each heart wrenching howl, "Ursa?"_

_Iroh searched Ursa's face, understanding dawning upon him, "this is because of the dragon in him, isn't it?"_

_Ursa wiped a stray tear on her cheek, "yes, he's been having these... fits. He goes, rabid... I... I don't know how to explain it. It's as if he's possessed by something else. Something that's not my little boy. It can't be. If it is then-"_

_Iroh looked down at both of the boys, seeing Lu Ten's scared face as he's bucked up._

_"I didn't think that he was... exhibiting any of the behaviors?" Iroh crouched down, holding Zuko's unnaturally warm head in his lap._

_"He wasn't, until about six months ago. He...he nearly downed Ozai after a...particularly hard training lesson. He hasn't trained Zuko since," Ursa pulled her robes up before gracefully sitting down next to them, "well, not that he spent much time with him to begin with," she added on, bitterly. Her presence seemed to calm Zuko, as he stopped his bowing of the ground and his hair raising growls._

_"Took down...my brother?" Iroh's eyebrows flew to his hairline. There was no way this small boy could take down a master firebender, especially not his father._

_"Father," Lu Ten looked down at the boy, biting his lip, "he's...unnaturally strong. I-I've never felt anything like it," he looked up at Ursa as she nodded shakily._

_"Yeah he, according to my husband, he had turned feral, not recognizing his own father and turning against him. He had these scratches," she brings her slender fingers to her cheek, "all down his face. The blood and the...the bites. I don't know what's happening to him. He doesn't recall his fits and they just seem to be getting worse."_

_Iroh and Lu Ten exchange looks before looking at Ursa, worried, "is there anything we can do to help?" Lu Ten looked defeated, almost as sad as when his mother-_

_"Mommy?" Zuko whines, covering his eyes._

_Ursa reached forward, cradling her little dragon to her chest, "I know we thought he'd be different and that we thought he'd be normal but," she looked down at the boy cradled to her chest, his eyes closed and each breath came out in a soft whine, "I know how to help him. I CAN help him, but I will have to go away for awhile." She reached forward, grasping Iroh's hand in her own cold one, "please you two," she looked between both of them, tears in her eyes._

_"Take care of him."_

She disappeared three nights later.

=====

"Sir?" Iroh startled as Lieutenant Jin looked at him apprehensively.

"Oh, my apologizes, I sometimes get lost in my own mind," Iroh chuckled through his sorrows, "now what do you need?"

Jin indicated toward the small row boat, "we are close enough to the island so you can row and save Prince Zuko. Now are you sure that Prince Zuko will be on the boat with Zhao?"

Iroh began to make his way over the boat, smiling bitterly, "as of late, I am not sure what i'm sure of anymore."

He reached the roped and settled himself in before lighting a small flame and cutting through the rope, dropping it into the ocean quickly. There was no time to waste.  
  


=====

Zuko paced around the metal room, his signature snarl in place. The next person that opened that goddamn door was dead. Dead. He was going to leave this place as soon as possible and make it back to Uncle. Without his uncle Zuko found himself... slipping. Like he was standing on the edge of a volcano about to fall in, and he didn't care. His head jerked to the side as a stinging pain came stabbed into his temples. He growled, raking his claws down his head. Light fuzz had begun to grow on his head. He frowned, tugging on his ponytail. Where had that fuzz come from? Has he really been in here for that long? If his uncle was looking for him wouldn't he have-

"No," Zuko cuts him off with a growl. His uncle would take him back, even if he...attacked him before.

_He deserves it._

A voice whispered under the wall. It was familiar. He knew that voice.

"Hello?" His hoarse voice scraped again his throat and he rubbed it, soothingly.

There was no response.

"Hello?" He called out to the dark room, heading to the door. He stuck his claws out, trying to find anything or anybody on the other side. That was when the boot came down again.

"Agni, damn you!" he screeched, throwing himself against the door.

He heard the chuckling behind the door and snapped his teeth at the air. He wanted to chew, to kill, to _tear_. Slumping against the door he closed his eyes, crying. He was only sixteen, why did he deserve this?

He did deserve it though. He did.

Licking his dry lips he coughed, smoke and blood tainting the taste of his breath. He looked towards the heavens, resigned.

"Leaves from the vine...falling so slow...like fragile tiny shells," he croaked, coughing. He missed Lu Ten, he missed his Uncle and his mother, he missed home.

There he sat, a bloody boy with too sharp teeth and nails, weeping for his mother.

=====

Iroh reached the prisoner barracks of the hallway, grateful that he'd been on plenty of Firenavy ships to know how to get around one undetected and quickly. He knocked on each door, whispering, "Zuko?"

He ran to almost every door, happy that they didn't keep any other prisoners on the commander's ship other than the most important ones. Iroh heard muffled sobs outside of the next door and he paused his knocking motion and burned the cell lock, opening it and yelling, "Zuko!"

Iroh saw the light flood the small cell and nearly gagged at the smell of bile and rot. He'd been on a battlefield for long enough to know what that smell was. A dead body was rotting. There he was, his nephew.

"Zuko," Iroh breathed out in relief, he showed his palms as he slowly walked towards the shaking boy who was snarling, teeth bared.

"Zuko?" He questioned as he looked around the room, "come on, son, we need to leave." Zuko wore a shirt that was nothing more than rags with holes in them, showing off his thin body, thinner than he ever used to be, his ribs jut out, papery thin over the bone.Iroh's heart beat wildly in his chest as he saw Zuko's tight, metal collar. Said boy was also crouched in a defensive position, claws outstretched and eyes squinted, unused to the light. Iroh cursed himself for taking so long, if he hadn't had took so long his boy wouldn't have had to suffer. He walked in further, knowing that this was probably a terrible idea and could possible get him killed. This was just like in the courtyard with Ursa and Lu Ten.

"Come on, Prince Zuko, it's me, your uncle," Iroh watched as Zuko glided over the floor, bare taloned toes clinking on the floor. Zuko's eyes opened fully, finally adjusted to the light and revealing the slit pupils, something he was expecting, but not looking forward to. Zuko snarled at Iroh again as Iroh tried to make his way further into the cell. Iroh's brows drew down as he saw a chunk of...meat? Was it food that Zuko was protecting? Moving out of the way for the light to hit it more, Iroh's eyes widened as he saw that it was a...hand. A hand. Somebody had thrown a hand in here and there were teeth marks and bile next to it-

Or Zuko had taken the hand off of somebody.

Zuko crouched over the hand, in the light the blood now stood stark against his lithe, pale figure.

"I have failed you," Iroh cast his eyes down, sitting down, "I'm so sorry my son. I have failed you like I have failed Lu Ten." 

Iroh crossed his arms, warming himself in the cold cell. He saw the confusion visible on Zuko's face, the snarls reduced to a low warning growl that bubbled in his chest.

=====

He was...confused. The man that entered hadn't hurt him, hadn't done anything to take his food and was. His eyes widened, the other man was crying. The man was crying. Scenting the air, he could tell that the man was familiar, the herb and spice scent making him close his eyes in the familiarity.

He shook his head. He knew...he knew...he knew...that man. He knew him. Glancing one last time at his food, he prowled towards the man while sniffing the air. The man sat still with his eyes closed, not a threat. The beast approached the human, claws clicking the floor loudly in the room. He glanced at the open door, weighing his options. Escape this cell or discover more about this man. He leaned forward, sniffing the man's neck. The man didn't react to him.

Interesting.

He was...he was...he was...family. He was Uncle! He found him, even after-

"Uncle," Zuko gasped out, collapsing onto his uncle. His thin body was shaking as he heaved with sobs.

"I remember you, I remember you," he repeated the mantra over and over again.

He nearly melted as he felt his Uncle's hands stroke his back, "shhh," he hushed, "I never doubted you."


	9. Fire Purifies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He covered his eyes, wincing as the light felt like needles going through his skull. He slowly peeked out behind his clawed fingers, smiling as he smelt the familiar salt of the sea air and Agni's rays glinted off of his pale skin, warming him. Zuko closed his eyes, basking in the rays of the sun and inhaling the fresh air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tysm everybody! I love you guys and ty for supporting me! Gimme some inspiration for the later chapters.

  
Zuko felt his chi stir as his uncle clutched at his tattered shirt desperately. He couldn't believe that his uncle had come back to him after all of this. After all he had done. He was the only thing he head left...the only _good_ he had left.

"Uncle?" Zuko wheezed out as wisps of smoke trailed out of his mouth.

Iroh leaned back, cradling Zuko's head in between his soft, warm palms, "yes, Prince Zuko?"

Zuko smiled at his title and laid his cold palm on his uncle's warmer ones, "shouldn't we ah," his gold eyes glitter in the dark light, "probably...leave Zhao's ship?"

Iroh laughed deep and throaty and Zuko smiled. This felt like he was wait-

Was that...?

He squinted. Inhaled. Exhaled.

A hand. There was a hand, the hand that was in _his mouth,_ the hand that he tried to eat because he was so so hungry and his inner fire burned in him from the inside out. Hungry, starving.

He gagged, a small line of drool dribbled out of his mouth. He wiped it away quickly, he _was_ royalty after all (he couldn't stand to loose that.)

"Why is there a uh" he gulped "a hand?"

His uncle did that sad smile at him. The smile he gave him after Azula, young as she was, was already starting to show more promising signs of restraint than he was. The smile he gave Zuko when he heard that the Fire Lady vanished into the night. The smile he gave Zuko as puss leaked out of his infected eye, body temperature running higher on the inflamed area than the rest of his already heated skin.

"I took somebody's hand off," he sat there, numb. It made sense after all. He was a fool that he believed that he could have changed. That the healer was wrong, he wasn't turning into a beast. A loose cannon about to go off at any time.

Iroh glanced over at the shredded hand with a grimace, "come on, let us go. We need to get lady Aaida, I believe they had took her."

Zuko worried his lip between his fangs, "Aaida? How would they have took her too?"

Iroh stood up with a sigh and heaved up the too skinny boy, "they either took her or..."

 _Killed her_.

Zuko dusted himself off and stumbled towards the open door to his cell. Glancing down he saw the food slot at the very bottom of the door.

_A boot comes down, snap. He snaps his jaws, snarling at the person on the other side. How dare they-_

"Nephew?" Zuko turned to see his uncle frowned at him, concerned. Agni damn him, he didn't need pity.

"Come on," Zuko snapped as he shuffled out of the cell and into the hallway, "let's find Aaida before Zhao returns." He growled out Zhao's name like it was an insult, spitting out sparks.

He stumbled towards the end of the hall where the other cells were, he peeked in. Suddenly a hand landed on his elbow and interrupted his glaring into the empty cell. He hissed at the sudden pressure and turned to see his uncle's surprised face, hand outstretched.

"I'm sorry I startled you nephew, I-"

Zuko's eyes narrowed down at the shorter man, "I don't need your pity," he spat. Sparks of all colors flew out of his mouth this time, the color surprised Zuko and Iroh both.

"How did yo-"

Iroh was cut off by the voice of the healer that interrupted him.

"Are you two gonna stop bickering outside my cell, or are you gonna break me out?"

They jumped before the woman's frail, but strong, hands gripped her bars, her head appearing.

Zuko squinted at the cell, turned, paused, and then scratched his head, "why does _she_ get a cell with bars. All I got was that damned metal contraption with the food slot a mere hair above _the ground_."

Iroh looked at his nephew amused, while Aaida looked the exact opposite.

"Just get me out of here!"

Zuko sighed before nodding, he strode forward to the cell door, eying the lock with annoyance, "Uncle," he whined, "these locks are almost _impossible_ to melt."

Iroh sighed and looked at Aaida's unamused eyes, "nephew..."

"fine," Zuko grumbled. He closed his eyes, reaching for his dragon fire, willing it to wrap around his hand and-

_pain pain pain_

He fell to his knees, clutching his neck as the collar constricted and cut into his skin deeply, which caused blood to run down his skin in rivets.

"Nephew!" Iroh rushed forward as Zuko shook off his smoking palm, wincing.

"I can't," he gasped, “I can't use my bending right. The collar it's like a-"

"A chi blocker," Iroh looked up as Aaida strained to look at them both through the bars. 

Iroh glanced down at Zuko, understanding dawning upon him. The last time Zuko went through a chi blocker...

"Come on," Iroh stood up, heating his palm and placing it on the lock, "can you push against the door, Aaida? I'll pull and hopefully my nephew," he glanced down at Zuko's panting form, "can recover quickly and add some strength."

Zuko groaned from his spot on the floor and began to stand up, using the wall for added balance.

"This chi blocker is unlike anything I've ever experienced before," Zuko put his hands on the bars and began to pull towards himself, he grunted with the exertion. The metal creaked and groaned before a huge _snap_ echoed out. The two men were thrown back as the cell door swung open, hitting the metal wall with a resounding boom.

"Come on, let's go!" Aaida ran forward, gesturing the two firebenders to follow. They all three ran down the hallway, Zuko quickly overtook the two elders and bounded down the hallway in glee. He raced up the stairs, finally making it to the ladder that ascended towards the upper deck. He was finally getting out of this. Finally. After the nonstop dark, cold, Zhao's echoing voice as he was pulled away, murmurs of the Avatar-

"The Avatar!" Zuko gasped, digging his heels in and skidding to a stop, sparks erupted from his bare feet, once again containing a plethora of colors that he pretended not to see.

He turned around, eyes widening as his uncle and the healer skid to a stop, panting.

"Dragonling," Aaida panted, "why are you stopping?"

Zuko glared at the name, putting his hand on the cold ladder, "nothing," he grunted and began climbing.

If he could capture the Avatar...and go home...then. He could return to normal. His father could always control the instincts. The urges. Until the Agni Kai, but. He reached the ladder and began his climb up.

"There's probably going to be a lifeboat on the side. Right up here," he grunted as he reached the hatch, his muscles trembled in effort as his malnourished figure struggled to open the hatch.

"Nephew, do you need-"

"Shut it!" Zuko snapped as the hatch finally started to turn and opened. The sun came streaming through, blinding him.

"Shit!" He screeched, the light streaming in. 

He covered his eyes and winced at the light, which felt like needles going through his skull. He slowly peeked out behind his clawed fingers and smiled as he smelt the familiar salt of the sea air and Agni's rays glinted off of his pale skin, warming him. Zuko closed his eyes and basked in the rays of the sun, smiling as he inhaled the fresh air. He heard his uncle and Aaida make their way out of the lower deck, the trance now broke.

Zuko's gazed scanned across the ship, looking for...there!

"There, a boat!" He pointed, running.

The two elders caught up, wheezing once again.

"You gotta..." Aaida wheezed out, "stop running, you little shit."

Zuko pursed his lips and held out his arm, helping his uncle and the older woman into the boat.

"Why thank you, young Prince," Aaida smiled at him as she sat down in the boat and began looking at the ropes. Iroh smiled at Zuko gratefully as he himself sat down on the boat, scooting over for Zuko to sit.

Zuko frowned as his uncle pat the spot beside him. He looked longingly at Roku's island, at the Fire Sage's Temple. The Avatar...so close. His honor, his title, so close. He glanced down at his blood relative, his rescuer, and the other man's eyes widened. The realization slapped Iroh in the face like a hammer.

"Nephew no!" Zuko held his clawed fingers up, black nails glinting dangerously. With a swipe of his claws, the ropes were cut and the boat was sent plunging down, down, down. The splash was accompanied with Aaida's and Iroh's shouts of disproval. He peeked over the edge of the boat quickly, _they'll live_.

He turned around and held his head high. There, the Fire Sage's Temple. That's where the Avatar is and that's where he's heading to now.

=====

Zuko panted heavily as he he finally made his way up the stairs. Damn, this collar is more restricting than he thought. He needed to get in and out quick so he could get back and get the damned thing off. Suddenly, the island started rumbling. Shit, were the volcanoes going to erupt again? He thought that after they erupted years ago, they'd been inactive since.

Not anymore, he guessed as the ground continued to tremble. He burst his way in, looking around wildly for any sign or the Avatar or Zhao. His eye's widened as...there! The Avatar's companions were chained to the poles with Zhao's men standing guard over them. Suddenly, light from under _the biggest Agni damned door he's ever seen_ started to pierce the room, nearly blinding all of them. He threw his hands over his eyes as the light continued to get even brighter, _shit_ , he thought, _this was a horrible position_. From Zuko's position hidden behind one of the large poles, he saw the door swing open and...Avatar Roku step out.

He gasped as Avatar Roku raised his hands up and flames _bad bad bad_ flames came towards the children and then towards _him_. Zuko whined as he scrunched his eyes shut, expecting pain and...he opened them again. There was no pain, in fact it was as if...he brought his shaking hands to his neck and gasped. The collar! It was gone! Melted off by Avatar Roku's flames that felt...familiar somehow. Like Uncle's...warm, safe, and secure. The ground shook tenfold as Roku lifted his arms up and lava erupted from the cracks below. Somehow, he wasn't scared. He had this gut feeling that Roku wouldn't hurt him and he didn't know why.

That feeling disappeared quickly. He heard the screams of the water tribe peasants and growled. It was the males fault he was captured by Zhao in the first place. Zuko took a careful step forward as he eyed the water tribe kids. They huddled, close together and cried for their friend. For the Avatar. He almost felt bad. Almost. Zhao's soldiers were either taken out or fleeing, the smell of burning flesh causing him so scrunch his nose up. He watched the scene unfold intently. Zuko frowned, he couldn't deal with Roku, especially with his body and chi as weakened as they were. But maybe...he could come back. He needed to plan something out, something that would make Uncle proud that he was thinking ahead.

He saw the water tribe girl turn around, sun glinting off of her necklace and _bingo_. There! He could take the girl's necklace, get his hands on a shirshu, and track them down when he was stronger. He smiled, he'll do it right this time, he'll show his uncle that he can think ahead and he'll make him proud.

Zuko bit his lips and cracked his knuckles, alright one breath, two, three-

He pounced, smiling in glee as his claws glint dangerously in the light of the lava. The children didn't know any better, being helplessly ignorant as him, the monster, reached them in mere seconds. His footfalls were damn near silent and he did a forward roll, raggedy clothes barely brushing the floor. He snapped his claws forward and cut through the thin fabric like it was butter. Both of the children screamed and grabbed onto each other, terrified. He grinned at their wide eyes and dangled the necklace in front of their shocked faces, tauntingly. He felt playful after his victory, his escape, he will be able to regroup and _then_ he can capture the Avatar. He watched as the wind swirled around Avatar Roku and revealed the twelve year old monk on his knees.

"Zuko one, water tribe peasants, zero," he hissed, grinning wildly, white teeth glinting dangerously. What the hell? He was a good mood.

He winked, turning and sprinting out of the temple. He felt like he was flying.

=====

Iroh wasn't an impatient man. He liked to think that he was pretty patient with his nephew (as hotheaded as he was.) He also liked to think that he was pretty good at planning ahead. The boat rocked from it's anchored position near Roku's Island. He wasn't going to leave without his nephew.

His nephew really pulled one on him this time.

Iroh and Aaida sat across from each other, frowning in thought. He had millions of thoughts running through his head...he hoped his nephew was still alive. He knew Zuko was starving when he cut the ropes and his bending was cut short due to the collar.

He closed his eyes, grimacing. He doesn't want to know _what_ happened to his nephew.


	10. Simmer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaida gave him a blank look, "because you could cause the destruction of your nation. It just happens the dragon spirited are the most dangerous."
> 
> Well, Zuko thought, that's not good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tell me how you like this! chapters will probably be released once a week now, also do you guys want any ship in this story? Me, personally, would enjoy writing Zukka, but I don't think I wanna go ALL OUT with it... tell me how you feel!

Zuko hefted himself up the side of his ship and sighed in relief. He took in one deep breath, two, and-

_sssssss_

The water is evaporated from his skin in the exhale, steam rose up from his prison garb. He smirked, he would have boarded from the land, but letting his dragon fire steam him dry was such a refreshing feeling. He closed his eyes and stretched out his clawed toes, one more breath, two...

"Zuko!" Shit moment over.

Iroh and the healer ran over, stern expressions on their faces. He was in for it.

Iroh raised his hands up and Zuko flinched back, he was going to hit him, burn him and _suffering will be your teacher-_

"I was so worried for you, son," Uncle's hands squeezed around Zuko's back, hugging him so tightly that Zuko let out a small _oof_.

"I didn't mean to worry you," he murmured in reply as tears brimmed in his eyes, "I have a job to do."

Iroh pulled back, "you have a lead on the Avatar?" Zuko smiled, it was finally time to show his uncle that he had prepared ahead, that he is something to be proud of.

Zuko sighed deeply, a lick of flame trailing out of his mouth, "well," he started slyly, "I happen to have a scent." He dangled the water tribe girl's necklace in front of his uncle and the healer's eyes and smirked as he saw their eyes widen.

"Is that...?" Aaida's eyes widened as his Uncle smiled a small, _proud_ , smile.

"Yep," Zuko confirmed, "and if we can find a shirshu that can track her scent, we can find the Avatar. She will be with the avatar, they have't parted ways yet."

Iroh beamed "well done, nephew! You are thinking ahead like a true master!" Zuko's inner flame burned brightly and he smiled wide at the words that he always longed to hear.

Aaida looked at the boys, warmly, "why don't we all go to the kitchen and we can discuss everything over a nice roasted monkey boar?"

As if on cue Zuko's stomach rumbled and he clutched at it, whining softly. His eyes shot open in surprise, whining...why was he whining? The sound was animalistic and inhuman, which caused his stomach to churn uncomfortably.

His uncle clutched his shoulder, earning a flinch from Zuko at the sudden contact, "nephew are you alright?"

His concerned gaze burned into Zuko, "y-yes, I'm fine," he nodded slowly.

"Alright," Iroh took a deep breath, "crew, head to the nearest restock port in the Earth Kingdom!"

The crew all barked a loud yes sir and Zuko flinched as the horn blared out, signaling their departure from the island.

Aaida smiled, "come on, hungry tatsu, it's time for some dinner and relaxation."

=====

The smell of the cooking meat caused Zuko to salivate from his spot at the table.

"Nephew, patience," his uncle smiled at him and Zuko felt a growl bubble in his throat before he could stop it.

"Sorry, Uncle," Zuko spat, "it's not like they fed me in that filth dump they kept me in."

Aaida cast a glance at the two firebenders, "alright boys, food will take a bit. Let's talk."

Zuko and Iroh cast one last glance at each other before Aaida spoke up once again, "Zuko, you know that YOU could track down the water bender girl on your own, without the shirshu, right?"

Zuko and Iroh exchanged confused glances, "what do you mean?" Zuko rasped out, leaning forward.

"You recently turned sixteen, correct?"

Zuko nodded at the healer, "well, yeah, but I don't know what my age has to do with anything," he muttered.

Aaida pursed her lips, "as I tried to ask you before, but did these new... feelings come into play after your sixteenth birthday?"

Zuko and Iroh exchanged looks once again, "yes, they did," Iroh answered honestly.

The darker haired boy shot him a look, "I still don't know what that has to do with anything," he said, sulkily. His stomach growled, causing him to blush.

"The sixteenth year of living is a sign of maturity, or in some cases it's the age to which a spirit will do a favor for one human," Aaida watched Zuko carefully as he bit his claws nervously.

"What?"

The old woman sighed, "to put it in simple terms, I believe that somebody close to you had given themselves up for your true being to be... suppressed in some ways," she finished carefully.

Iroh's eyes widened, realization setting in, "Zuko, your mother, Ursa-"

Zuko's brows flew up to his hairline, "what?" He stood up in his chair, the metal screeching against the floor. He snarled, gnashing his teeth and spitting sparks.

"Hey!" Aaida looked up at the agitated boy, sternly. "You need to calm down or things can get ugly."

Iroh watched his nephew with sad eyes. How could he forget? Ursa had left and Zuko hadn't had an incident in years. He never thought it possible, but her timing, her sudden leave...

"I can't," Zuko's growl deepened in baritone, his head flicking out side to side.

"You can," Aaida reassured him, her cloudy green eyes boring into him. He snorted angrily before sitting down jerkily, sniffing the air.

"I'm hungry," Zuko's claws flexed out before gauging down into his pant legs. 

Aaida smiled at him, patting his shoulder and standing up with a sigh, "alright, who's ready for dinner!"

=====

"Is that meat even touching your tongue?" Aaida laughed gently, "I guess somebody finally appreciates my cooking!"

Zuko scarfed down his meat, grumbling happily, "oh yeah," he grinned, "this is so good," Zuko groaned as he filled his stomach.

Iroh smiled with at his satisfied nephew, "that was our first symptom," he thought out loud.

Zuko and Aaida looked at Iroh questioningly, "what?" Zuko's muffled voice came out behind his food.

"Increased appetite," he clarified, "when you turned sixteen, you started eating enough for two men!"

Zuko blushed, furiously, "did not!" His voice cracked as he screeched out his answer which caused him to blush more.

"Awww," Aaida leant forward and pinched his good cheek, "nothing to be embarrassed about. Are you sure this wasn't normal teenage boy hunger?"

Iroh shook his head chucking, "no, no, Lu Ten went through that faze, but Zuko, he ah, he was different," his voice held a sad tone to it.   
Aaida smiled in sympathy before taking a big bite of her seasoned meat, "you probably use more energy than any bender or nonbender, due to the enhanced strength and other senses," she paused, "and with the topic I brought up earlier, I believe that your mother made a deal with a spirit."

Zuko paused his eating and shot Iroh a withering look, "Uncle, why wouldn't you tell me this?" He grit out.

"I didn't know for sure," Iroh started, "but I knew that she wanted to do something, I just didn't think that it would work."

"Well, isn't that amazing." Zuko drawled out, sarcastically, "why does this even matter? Why does this matter, that I'm "now showing signs," I don't see why it's a big deal?"

Aaida gave him a blank look, "because you could cause the destruction of your nation. It just happens the dragon spirited are the most dangerous."

 _Well_ , Zuko thought, _that's not good._

=====

Sokka eyed the fruit at the fruit stand, distrustfully.

"I don't think that this is ripe," his sister also shared his distrust.

"Nonsense!" The old shopkeeper slapped him on the back of the head, "the swishing means ripe!"

Sokka shared looks with Aang and Katara before giving them a small shake of his head.   
"Actually, I just remembered, we don't have any money!" Katara rubbed the back of her neck and Sokka smiled at the old woman before grabbing Aang's arm.

"Bah! Out of my shop then!" She spat out. Great, at least they avoided another conflict. Is there some trouble magnet on them? Speaking of...

"Guys," the three of them walked down the street side, "what do you think is up with that Zuko guy?"

The other two shared twin looks of fear, since yes, Zuko is terrifying.

"I mean _what_ is he? He has those claws and the teeth and th-the," Sokka couldn't even begin to describe his eyes. They were like molten gold and lava in one, so much...inhumanity was held in them. He shivered at the mere thought.

"Yeah, Aang have you seen anything like him before?" Katara asked.

"Well," the youngest (oldest), started, "I have heard some stories from the Air Nomads. They talked about airbenders with the strength of a sky bison!"

Sokka and Katara shared twin looks of surprise, "wow, really?" Katara said in awe.

"Yeah!" Aang nodded his head excitedly, "though I'm afraid to say that they weren't well regarded. At the end of the story, the airbender lost his mind and took down a whole temple!"

Sokka continued to walk down the dirt road, eyeing the ships on dock, "a whole air temple?" He couldn't believe the firebender's claws, his eyes. If a _bison_ could take down a whole air temple then...

"Dragons," Sokka breathed out, "didn't the firebenders originate from dragons?"

"Oh hog monkeys," Katara gulped.

"The stories were to teach benders to stay close to their non-bender side. No matter what, benders are supposed to stay true to themselves," Aang wisely said.

"Speaking of bending, we need to get you a waterbending scroll or find somebody who can teach you waterbending," she looked down, "at least somebody better than me," she added on bitterly.

Sokka felt bad. No, he didn't know much about the whole bending thingy, but he knew that it was important to his sister. She had been practicing her bending for as long as he could remember and they need to up their game. Even with the Avatar, Zuko had almost took and killed Aang, their only hope. They needed more defense against him...they needed...

"Hey, guys look!"

Sokka looked up to see Katara pointing at a giant ship.

"Maybe there's a waterbending scroll in there!" Aang exclaimed, running up the stairs and into the ship. His sister followed with glee and her eyes. These kids will be the death of him.

=====

Zuko breathed deeply. Sometimes, he just just felt like strangling his uncle. Not all the time, but...often enough.

"Uncle, we don't need to go inland just for a useless pai sho tile!" He spat out, fuming.

Aaida slung her pack over her shoulder with a smile, "oh, but it isn't useless! The white lotus tile is-"

"I don't _care_!"

Iroh smiled at Aaida apologetically, "please be sure to send us any information you stumble upon to help my nephew. We are forever in your debt," he bowed.

Yeah right, she dropped a bomb on them and is deciding to leave. _Yeah have fun maybe destroying your nation, toodles_! Smoke flowed out of his nostrils in his anger. He wouldn't destroy his nation, he just wouldn't! He's the most loyal asset they have and other than, _Zhao that bastard_ , and maybe, _Azula as she cried out for dad and he_ -, he loved his nation. His people.

Zuko summoned up the courage for a small thank you and leant on the rail as the docks got closer. They _could_ probably use some more jerky...

=====

Sokka watched his sister and Aang practice their bending, shaking his head. He swore he was going to gag if they kept up the moon eyes at each other.

"Hey guys, I think we need to come up with a plan," Sokka scratched his head while Katara and Aang turned to him.

"Huh, a plan for what?"

 _Jeez, this kid._ Sokka shook his head, "well first, we need to have an accurate plan for the North Pole and second we need to have a plan for Fangy."

Katara and Aang exchanged looks, "Fangy?" They questioned at the same time.

"The dragon dude! I named him Fangy, fits pretty well, huh?" He felt pretty proud of him, to say the least.

"How do we stop him, I mean...he got Aang that one time," Katara shuddered at the memory of that clawed hand reaching through the ice, bubbles _boiling_ in that freezing water as those claws snapped forward and Aang went _down down down_.

"There's where you guys thank Mr. Plan Man," Sokka sarcastically drawled out, "I stole some of _this_ from one of Zhao's men. I heard them talking about dragons and _dragonsbane,"_ he pulled the clump of dry grass out of his pocket, "and I think this is what will take Fangy down!"

The other two stared at him in awe before Aang finally spoke up.

"But...I don't think we should hurt him?"

Katara gave Aang a sharp glare, "Aang he almost _killed_ you!" She snapped at him.

Aang rubbed his neck, sheepishly, "yeah, but I get this feeling from him, he seems familiar. Like I knew him!"

Sokka scoffed, "Aang the guy is only a little older than me, there's no way he could have known you. And I also don't think _he'd_ be able to be frozen in an iceberg," he added on as an afterthought.

"Well, he will be able to once I'm done learning this waterbending move!" Katara held the waterbending scroll up and gestured for Aang to take it and hold it up for her, which he did.

Sokka sighed, theft wasn't something he'd take lightly.

"Katara..."

"How else are we going to try and stop him!" Katara burst out, "we have to get to the North Pole and we can't with Fangy on our trail, come on Aang, hold it up for me again!"

Sokka frowned, she didn't understand. Glancing down he looked at the dry grass that was held in his palm. He picked up a single blade and eyes the burnt end, suffering. He'd have to be careful, getting close to this guy could end up fatal. He sighed and sat down in the soft grass, returning to his maps.

=====

"Zuko..."

"Uncle!" Zuko snapped back. He would capture the Avatar. He had some of his strength back and was feeling more energized than ever. Now that the healer was gone, he wouldn't have to deal with being double teamed anymore. Which is why he was going to get his way.

"Those filthy lowlife pirates know where the Avatar is! Which means we can use them to get him. The extra manpower will help with the other two peasants, but the Avatar is mine," Zuko tried reasoning with his uncle, he had to make him understand. If he didn't then...he'd just go alone. Again.

"Fine," Uncle sighed.

Zuko grinned toothily, "you won't regret this, Uncle!" He peeked into the boat shop and eyed the old pirate who sat behind the counter with mistrust.   
  
"Alright we're ready." 


	11. The Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rage, burning hot and rolling pure rage ripped through him. Monster. He was a monster wasn’t he, disgusting himself as a human.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love you guys sm!! Make sure you tell your friends ab this :))

Katara's heart raced as she tiptoed around Aang and her brother's motionless bodies. Sokka's loud snores shook his whole frame as she reached into their satchel to get the waterbending scroll. She grabbed it and walked towards the river as fast as she could. She just wanted a teensy bit more time to practice alone, she felt bad for snapping at the two boys, but she needed time to herself. 

"Okay, one more try," she promised herself. She lifted her hands up to mimmic the drawings on the scroll and closed her eyes in concentration. She felt the water rise and the stir of her chi as she spread her finger and felt them tremble. 

"Dangit!" She exclaimed as her concentration broke and the water fell down back into the river. She sighed, disappointed, she knew that she wouldn't be as good as the Avatar, but she had been working on these moves for years and Aang can master them in mere minutes. She turned and hit an unmovable force.

“Ah!” As she looked up she saw the dark, unforgiving metal armor of a _Firenation_ soldier. Firm hands reached out and crushed her wrist as she whimpered.

“Get away!” She closed her eyes as the grip on her wrist grew stronger. Where was Sokka? Where was Aang? If only she could get away from these-

“You’re a fighter!” A husky voice echoed from the trees and her heart stopped. She was in real danger, her brother and Aang wouldn’t find her in time, they wouldn’t know how she died. She looked up at the moon, sending a quick prayer.

“Oh stop that praying, the spirits don’t want anything with you. Not anything good,” the voice sounded almost...bitter. Like it had something personal against the spirits.

“Zuko,” a voice abolished, “don’t be disrespectful towards the spirits, especially since they have granted you with such a blessing,” an old man’s voice rang from the dark forest as well, inky blackness covering the two men.

Suddenly a _bright_ pair of yellow. No, yellow wasn’t _deep_ enough, melted gold, swirling around with licks of flame. Demon’s eyes bore through the blackness, the stark color contrast made Katara shiver in fear. Adrenaline rushed through her veins, making her knees feel like jello and her breaths come out in sharp pants. That name...the name that the old voice called the rough one...Zuko. She thought Sokka had brought that name up, the name and the eyes and-

“You’re the demon!” Katara really should’ve seen her mistake before hand, she really should have. Calling somebody a demon is not a light statement, even if it’s the somebody that had reached it’s flaming clawed hand through the ice and snatched Aang in two seconds, the thing that launched itself at them with bloodthirsty eyes and teeth that could rip through flesh like seal butter, the thing that had stolen her mother’s necklace with a smile and a cocky smirk. Her fear dissipated at the last thought.

“Hey! Give my mothers necklace ba-“

The clawed hand wrapped around her vulnerable neck with ease, cold nails a sharp contrast to the burning palm that surrounded her neck.

“Why would I do that?” The owner of the hand lowered his manic gaze to her frightful eyes, her wind of confidence gone. “You did just call me a demon.” He flicked his feral gaze to the soldier behind her, “do you think that’s very nice?” She trembled in fear as she stared at the boy, he couldn’t be much older than her, but he felt like ages old. The pink scar that marred the majority of the left side of his face pulled his eye up in a permanent scowl. When the soldier didn’t answer, the demon questioned again, “do you think that is very nice?” His eyes narrowed in fury.

The soldier holding her wrists faltered, his grip lightening by a hair, “uh no sir,” the soldier’s shaky voice replied.

The pale demon huffed in approval, smoke flowing out of nose as he bared his _sharp sharp too many teeth_ in a smile.

“Good, because me and my friends went to have a conversation with you. See, you took something of theirs and I want something of yours.”

She clammed up in disbelief. This was about the scroll, the stupid water bending scroll that caused more trouble that it was worth.

“I can give the scroll back, I swear, just let me go!” She pleaded for her life as the tall teen trailed a clawed finger down her neck.

“Yes, the scroll now, girl!” A booming voice echoed from the woods and Katara jumped in the soldier’s hold. That voice sounded like...

“God damn pirate!” Zuko seethed, he narrowed his gaze and whipped his head around to stare into the inky forest. Could he see something that she couldn’t?

“Hey, let us go!” Sokka’s cracking voice cut through the woods as twin spots of torch light glowed brightly under the dim moonlight.

“Sokka!” She screamed, thrashing against the hand at her neck. Said hand clenched down tighter on her neck and tears leaked from her eyes at the force.

“Katara!” Aang and Sokka’s voices appeared with their faces. The two boys were also in her same predicament, held at the mercy of _the_ _Firenation_.

“So, now that we’re all here, let’s discuss details,” the elder’s voice from before rang out again, this time accompanied with the light of flame that sat in the palm of his hand.

“Fangy! Should’ve known you were up to this!” Katara would’ve facepalmed at the sound of her brother’s nickname for the demon, a dumbed down understatement from the terrifying _thing_ holding her neck like it was a twig.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” The beast growled out, flexing his fingers.

“Iroh!” Sokka called out to the old man, Iroh. The old man frowned at her brother with a conflicted look in his face.

“Zuko let’s not get too caught up with this,” Iroh warned.

The pressure at her neck disappeared, air flowing into her lungs with no trouble. “Shut the hell up,” Zuko snarled, “I want the Avatar, and he’s going to come with me whether you like it or not,” he strode towards her brother, dangerous predator gunning for petrified prey.

Katara felt helpless and tired. The moon making her way across the sky, morning near. They were running out of options, or Aang was going to die.

“I still want my necklace back, you demon, or are you too scared,” Katara taunted, desperate to relieve her brother of the demon’s negative attention. It had it’s desired effect, stopping the pony tailed freak and causing him to turn around slowly.

“The necklace,” he murmured, voice devoid of emotion, “I like the necklace. I want to keep it, it’s mine now,” his monotonous voice chilled her to the bone and she nearly cried.

“That’s my mother’s necklace! That’s all I have left of her!” She trashed against the hold of the guard, crying out in fear. What would he want to do with an old Watertribe betrothal necklace?

The marred eye widened, surprise evident, “your mother,” he murmured. She cast a glanceat Sokka and saw the pain in his eyes.

“Yes! I lost my mother in a Firenation raid, you monsters took her away from me and my brother!”

Wrong thing to say.

=====

Rage, burning hot and _rolling pure rage_ ripped through him. Monster. He was a monster wasn’t he, disguising himself as a human. He knew what he did to that guard on Zhao’s ship. How good it felt to rip his hand off, the aching in his gums gone as it vanished for a few Agni blessed seconds.

“Don’t call me a monster!” The roar ripped out of him, dark and grating. How dare this girl call him a monster. A mere peasant at that. She didn’t know what a real monster was if it strode up to her and ripped her throat out.

The image was more appealing than it should have been.

Zuko jerkily strode back towards the girl, yanking her hair back and exposing her bare throat.

“Hand over the scroll or I tear her throat out!” He snarled, fixing his eyes on the other two captives.

“Okay, okay!” The Water Tribe boy nodded down towards his pants, “but you’ll need to release me so I can get it.”

Zuko scoffed, “like that will happen,” he strode forward towards the shorter boy, “I’ll just get it myself,” he reached towards the boys pants before the boy shouted and all hell broke loose.

“Aang now!”

A gust of wind knocked Zuko off of his feet, slamming him onto the ground. He grunted as stars erupted behind his eyelids and his fangs gouged into his lips.

“No! Get him!” The dragon snarled out, lighting his feet and hands aflame and flipping himself back onto his feet.

Pirates and soldiers alike bustled around, all hell bent on capturing the Avatar. Zuko’s eyes scanned the crowd of moving bodies, his snarl marred his face more than the permanent scar.

A spot of blue in the crowd and a stupid ponytail, the damn Water Tribe boy. Zuko pounced, defying gravity as he landed heavily on the boy, pinning him to the ground.

“Why are you so much trouble?” Zuko yelled, “why are you always the bane of my existence?” He shook the boys shoulders, eyes filled with hatred.

“Bane of your existence you say?” The boy smiled up at him, cocky smirk making Zuko’s blood boil at an even higher temperature. Zuko snarled and scanned the crowd of fighting soldiers. He needed the Avatar, this kid was a waste of time-

Burning, burning, hot _pain_ laced through Zuko’s veins as he spazzed out and fell heavily on top of the boy. The boy’s hand had thrust the _grass_ , the _dragonsbane_ , into his face, weakening him. Zuko reared his head back as his gums burned and ached, rage tearing through him like a serrated sword.

“Where did you get that?” Zuko groaned, his senses going haywire. These kids weren’t with Zhao, so how did this peasant get the damned dragonsbane. Zuko’s eyes felt heavy as the herb took effect. He felt the boy under him squirm, still completely pinned down by the other teens weight. Just a small nap, the boy under him _was_ pretty warm...

“Aang!”

His eyes snapped open and he drug himself off of the boy, panting in exertion. This wasn’t over. He was going to capture the Avatar and no damned herb was going to prevent him from that. He felt the balance. The Ying and the Yang. The balance of human and dragon. The sun beckoned him, whispering promises of days full of energy and warmth. His teeth ached and his head _ached_ and everything _hurt_. Why did it always _hurt_? He wanted it to stop, he wanted it to _stop_.

=====

Sokka wheezed painful breaths as the pressure of the scrawny, but so heavy, demon disappeared. Sokka shivered on the ground at the thought of those deadly fangs so close to his face, saliva making them wet and shiny and _dangerous_.

He sure as hell hoped that Katara and Aang were okay, but first he needed to stop this demon. Sokka warily watched the boy as he saw tears leaking out of the others eyes. Had the dragonsbane really hurt him that much? Sokka brought it up to his nose and sniffed, no nothing.

“Alright, Fangy, sorry but not sorry,” he pulled out his boomerang, arm cocked back in a throw. This was for the greater good....

Bright light erupted, throwing Sokka back as wind whipped around the beach, the howl deafeningly loud in his ears. Has Aang had another one of his episodes again?

“Sokka!” He whipped around to see nobody other than Aang and Katara running out of the cluster of fighting men and women.

Aang, who is most definitely _not_ in the Avatar state, so what the hell was the light and the wind? He watched as Aang pulled out the bison whistle, blowing into it with clenched eyes. When no sound came out he did it again.

“Stop, it’s no use!” His sister ripped the whistle out of his mouth with a scowl, “we need to hop a boat before what ever that light is stops and those guys see that we’re gone!” She shouted over the howling wind and the deafening roars of fighting men and women.

Sokka searched around, desperate, “the pirate’s boat, it’s right over there!” He pointed at the sizable boat, anchored next to the small Firenation vessel, undoubtedly Zuko’s mode of finding them everywhere.

“Let’s go!” Sokka pumped his legs through the sand, heartbeat pounding his throat. The only thing he thought capable of that power, besides Aang, would be-

The air stilled, the clanking of sword upon sword ceased, the burning sand stopped whipping across their faces. They reached the boat, they could just leave, but curiosity got the best of them. Sokka turned around back towards the fight and was not prepared for what he saw.

Zuko, Fangy, the _Oni_ himself. Only different.

The his armor was shattered from shoulder blades down, the impenetrable Firenation armor, shattered in _half_. Not on purpose, but to accommodate the giant, _terrifying_ wings that trembled and shook, twitching in anticipation. The wings were huge and imposing, a pair of ungodly red appendages sucking the light out of the world around them. The dark black bleeding into the forest behind it, refusing the light from the dawn.

Sokka shook as the sudden realization was dumped upon him. That wasn’t all of it. The crouched man barely even resembled a man.

A long, thick tail swished in the sand behind Zuko, dark spines laying on the top of the blood red scales. It swished like it had a mind of it own, flexing and swaying behind the panting boy. Zuko’s bare upper half heaved in rattling breaths, audible to even the three younger kids, as far away as they were.

Finally, he stood up from his crouched position slowly, raising his head toward the children. Sokka gasped as literal _horns_ came from the side of his head, short, but inky black and deadly.

“R-run,” Sokka gasped out. If these pirates and soldiers snapped out of the haze, then they would be after them next. He turned to Aang and Katara, spluttering out a shaky, “run!”

They obeyed the second time, climbing up the rope attached to the anchor and ignoring their shaking fingers. He couldn’t believe what he saw. That wasn’t the same Zuko from before, hell it wasn’t even _human_. As they reached the upper deck they all turned to the battlefield, helpless to resist. Zuko stood where he had before, molten eyes still trained on the trio.

Now that moment, _that_ moment, was when all hell broke loose. A deafening roar shook the ground, the boat rocking slightly. A roar that did _not_ belong to the sky bison. 

“Get the anchor up, blow that stupid whistle, now!” He screeched, rushing towards the wheel and pushing it with the help of his younger sister. Sokka glanced up and spotted the blood red wings snapping open, flexing. Zuko ran at them with inhumane speed, wings angled sharp and dangerous.

“Zuko!” Iroh called out, voice full of pure worry and sorrow.

Zuko payed no attention to his uncle, instead leaping his way across the expanse of the beach much faster than any of them managed to do. Sokka felt the anchor click into place and he panted with adrenaline, they won’t die, they _won’t_.

“Anchor is up! Aang?” Sokka wished that damned bison would pick them up because that beast running towards them certainly would pay them any favors. The boat groaned as it lurched away from it’s position on the sand bar, obeying the strong current of the river.

“Hey, those punk kids are in our boat!” Cries of protest rang through the crowd of enemies, stirring them all into action. Sokka spotted Iroh among them, running towards his nephew.

Finally, Aang announced the words that Sokka had been waiting to hear all damned morning.

“Look, Appa!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wrote 2,500 words in like an hour and I’m on a SPREE. Lemme know how you guys like this!


	12. Drag(on) the Wind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sokka had seen many things. A boy in an iceberg, Katara when she's had too many sweets, and he's even saw a perfectly normal demon boy to sprout wings, a tail, and horns like a damned dragon.
> 
> Even with the wings, he never expected him to fly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello loves! Here is some amazing art, please go check it out here: 
> 
> https://imgur.com/jKNzAir

Zuko heaved in deep breaths, snarling. His head felt like he had some of Uncle's rice wine. He brought his hands up to cradle his head, hissing at the heat. What the hell? He usually ran warmer than even your average firebender, but this...this was new. A sudden pain stabbed through his temples, sending him to his knees. White, searing light was all he could see. He felt as if he was being burned from the inside out, his trembling muscles crumbled in the sand. His uncle, his prey, where were they? Suddenly with a yelp he fell face first into the sand, his back tearing, ripping, _shredding_.

With a gasp his blurry vision focused on the orange blur of the escaping prey.

Darkness welcomed him with open arms.

=====

"Appa hurry your fuzzy ass up!" Sokka screeched in a panicked tone.

"Hey, he's the one who's saving us!" Aang vocalized his disapproval of Sokka rushing Appa.

"Aang, Katara, get over here he's going to climb up!"

Sokka trembled and sent prayers up to Tui and La. He usually wasn't a praying person, but the 165 pound winged devil coming towards them was enough to sway him of his beliefs slightly. He stared at the small distance between the shore and the boat, willing the boat to move faster. He glanced at his sister working through her bending motions, sweat dripping down her head.

"Aang, you're going to have to airbend him off the ship, he's gonna be here before Appa!" Sokka gripped Aang's shoulder tight as he saw the half armored dragon take a flying leap to the bottom of the boat.

"He's not gonna make it," he heard Aang whisper in awe.

The firebender jumped off the ground with a powerful leap, wings snapping open and catching what wind off of the water that he could. His dark red scales glinted bright in the sunlight, a blood moon promising death. He collided with the bottom of the boat with less finesse than he jumped with, the strength rocking the boat and causing the trio to stumble.

Sokka readied his boomerang, "well he made it, do you think it's too early to take him up on his offer?"

"Sokka!" Katara glared up from her readying of her water.

"Sorry," he grumbled back.

He watched as Aang readied his staff and he glanced down the ship once again. The dragon climbed his way up, clawed appendages gouging thick holes into the pirate's boat. Glancing up, he saw Appa crest the hill, now closer than before.

"Aang, now!"

Aang pointed his staff downwards and a huge stream of air shot out of the tip, billowing down towards the dragon. He grinned as he imagined the dragon being flicked off like a fruit fly, plummeting down into the sand. His grin fell off of his face as he realized that, no, that did not happen. The dragon's wings were large spots of maroon against the pale yellow sand and they were even bigger up close, the backs of them splayed out and deflecting the wind around them.

"Damn, he's wind resistant!" Sokka glanced up and saw the other pirates nearing them, they need a way out, they need...

"Appa!" Appa let out a resounding groan as he landed on the upper deck.

"Everybody, get on!" He glanced up to see Katara and Aang rushing over, climbing onto the saddle. Sokka did the same, smiling in glee as the flying bison let out a bellow and began to take off, just in time too. He glanced at the waterfall that was nearing closer and closer, the ship now speeding up since his sister has ceased her bending against the current. Suddenly, Appa groaned in pain, halting his assent.

"What's wrong?" Katara cried out, scrambling towards the edge to see a horrific sight. Sokka's stomach dropped at the sight of the damned dragon hanging off of Appa's foot, giant wings flapping in the wind. Sokka eyed the new appendages, taking note of the blood that painted the back of his upper half.

"Guys, he won't be able to keep up with us for too long, look he's injured!" Sokka shook Aang's thin shoulders, "go tell Appa to go as high as he can!"

The battlefield on the beach looked surreal, bodies being reduced to mere blurs as they ascended higher and higher up into the sky. The snarling dragon still gripping onto the bison's fur for dear life was the real surreal aspect though.

"Appa, as high as you can go!" Aang called out, twirling his staff, "I'll try to get him off in the meantime!"

"What's can we do?" Katara whispered to him as Aang leapt off of Appa.

Sokka responded, face grim, "nothing."

=====

The wind billowed across his face, bringing tears to his eyes. Zuko was thrilled with his chase, it was the most he's felt normal in a while. He saw the kids screaming on top of the bison and held on tighter to the bison's thick fur. He was almost ready.

Trembling wings started to unfold, opening up and catching the drag of the wind. He needed to time this perfectly. He saw the blue boy lift his boomerang, the metal glinting in the sun (pretty, he might add it to the collection with the necklace he has) and _now_!

Snapping his wings completely open, the force of the wind separated Zuko from the bison, his breath catching in his throat. The (his is that his? When did he get a tail? What happened? He used to look so _human_ ) tail shot back, providing him with extra balance. The wings flapped once, twice before he felt a wave of fatigue hit him, blurring his already blurred vision. He saw the children shouting amongst themselves as he slowly began to rise, catching the air that rushes around the bison. He glided through the air like butter, dangerous wings cutting and paving a way for his (mostly) human body to go. Another wave of fatigue hit him, harder than the last. He just wanted to go home. That's all he wanted, to go home. His eyes started to droop before they shot open again as a boomerang came flying at him, blurring more as it came closer and closer to his face. He raised his hands up to his face with a snarl of protest, eyes widening when his wings instinctively did the same. He let out a small cry as the boomerang hit the tough exterior of his right wing, sending jolts of electric _terrifying_ pain through the new appendage. The wings snapped open soon after they were hit, the right one trembling in agony at being hurt while it was so new. He snarled, fine no more play time, they brought it onto themselves.

=====

Sokka had seen many things. A boy in an iceberg, Katara when she's had too many sweets, and he's even saw a perfectly normal demon boy to sprout wings, a tail, and horns like a damned dragon.

Even with the wings, he never expected him to _fly_.

He watched at the boy hovered 10 arms lengths away from Appa, body tilted at an angle to benefit off of the updraft the wind was causing. Sokka glanced down at the ground, no distinguishable land features, they were higher than normal and it was definitely showing. The water tribe boy casted a glance at Aang and Katara, yep still arguing, and cocked his hand back, boomerang in place.

"Don't fail me now, buddy!" He whispered forcefully towards it. He closed his eyes and threw the boomerang with as much force as he could muster, wincing as an anguished cry of pain resounded from his target. The boomerang came rushing back, Sokka glancing down with a smile as he held it close to his chest. Glancing up, his eyes widened as he saw the boy's wings snap outwards once more, causing him to rise higher.

Those golden eyes trained on him, promising nothing but bad things. He needed backup.

"Guys! Stop arguing, we have a bigger problem!"

The two heads snapped towards him, eyes widening at the sight of the dark haired boy higher than before, feet (talons) stretched out, almost like those seabirds Sokka remembered chasing around. The swooping motion as they went to get their meal...

"Guys, duck!" Katara's panicked voice spurring then both into motion and Sokka couldn't help but to peak between his fingers as he threw himself flat on the saddle. The dragon was perfectly mimicking those sea birds. His talons were outstretched as his wings cut down sharply, the tail slowly swaying behind him as it worked to keep him balanced. The ponytailed boy launched himself into the saddle, heat radiating off of him as he lost his balance at the last second and plummeted into their supplies. Sokka screeched as he shot up, placing himself between the unmoving creature and his sister protectively. The punch it earned him told him enough.

"Hey, what was that for?" Sokka cried out, rubbing his hurt shoulder.

"I can protect myself just fine, thank you very much!" Katara shot back, glaring at him. He opened his mouth to rebuttal before Aang thrusted his staff between them, glaring at them both.

"Guys, stop, now is not the time!" He started to walk towards the downed creature, "look!"

Sokka and Katara crept forward, was he dead? That was when they heard it. The purring.

"What the hell?" He whispered to himself. Understatement of the century.

The dragon boy lay there, sniffling amongst their packs, smiling faintly. His tail swayed in the slight breeze, waving back and forth lazily. The purring rumbled out of his chest, deep and pleased. Sokka almost did a double take as Momo, he forgot they kept him in his bag, crept out of the bag slowly. Giant ears pressing back as he too started to purr, the high noise nearly drowned out by the thunderous _purrs_ of the guy that tried to kill them not five minutes ago.

"Okay, what the hell?"

The dragon looked almost...peaceful. His head nuzzling Aang's personal bag as his long lashes lay on his flushed cheeks. The water tribe boy looked at his sister's shocked expression, a mirror of his own. Aang slowly approached the dragon, staff at the ready.   
  
"Why is Momo with him?" Katara hissed at him, causing him to shrug. The Airbender crept forward, trying to peer into his bag to see what had brought on the behavior unto both of them. Sokka's heartbeat pounded into his ears, this terrifying beast that has tried to kill them multiple times and-

~

_"He's confused," Iroh glanced at Sokka, a sad smile on his face, "he is terribly lonely and confused. Nobody his age will talk to him, or try to anyways. They're too scared."  
_   
_Sokka was beginning to almost feel...bad for the Firenation boy. They continued to walk back to the village in silence, both of them thinking.  
_   
_Finally, Sokka spoke up, "so, what is he? Really?" He knew the question was insensitive, but he couldn't help himself. Those pointed teeth, the slit eyes...they intrigued him almost more than the Avatar himself._

_Iroh chuckled, "Zuko is fire itself. Life, instinct, destruction, creation...he's all of those wrapped up onto one mortal body. He's to bring balance to the world, but it will not be easy. The biggest war is waging within himself."  
_   
_Sokka let the heavy words sink in, seeing the torch light of the village start to appear, "wow," he breathed out, "balance. That sounds like...Avatar stuff?" Sokka tried to imagine those crazed eyes bringing peace to the world, those large fangs being used for good. He couldn't picture it.  
_   
_"I know it's hard to grasp," Iroh sounded weary, oh so weary, "but he is meant for good. He can do it, I know it. He'll just need some help."  
_   
_"Are you?"  
_   
_Warm amber eyes shot to him at his question.  
_   
_"Am I what?"  
_   
_"Going to help him?" The question fell out of him faster than he expected. He mentally berated himself, of course he was going to help him. He was the guy's uncle for La's sake!_

_"I can only do so much," he admitted. Those warm eyes glittered with knowledge, "you on the other hand. You can help him more than you think."_

~

Aang's giggles filled the empty silence, shaking Sokka from the memory.   
  
"What is it Aang?" Katara tiptoed towards the laughing airbender, who now was clutching his stomach with the force of his laughs. 

"I can't believe it," the monk gasped out, tears in his eyes, "I never thought that-" Aang glanced at the dragon as his wings enveloped himself, revealing the blood that dripped down his torn armor.  
  
Sokka couldn't take it anymore, "what Aang? What is it? What can't you believe!" He pulled his hair, frustration evident.   
  
The Airbender seemed to sober up at his aggression, "it's catmint," he wiped a stray tear from his eye, still trying to catch his breath.   
  
"Catmint?" Katara finally sat down leaning against the saddle as if there was not a being of pure muscle and strength of the gods rolled into one kid, so much like Aang. 

"It's what we used to give to the lemurs!" Aang smiled wistfully as he recalled his time 100 years ago, "Sometime the bison would like it too, but it never really had any affect on Appa. Lemurs on the other hand..."   
  
The trio looked towards the front of the saddle, Momo curled around the heated boy. The sight was almost...innocent. Sokka thought of his conversation with Iroh. He hasn't stopped thinking about that conversation. 

"Zuko?" The Firenation boy's name tumbled from his lips. The airbender and waterbender shot him surprised looks, both of them as far away from the gangly teen as they can get.   
  
The boy's lashes fluttered, his eyes opening to reveal the slit pupils. His long neck lifted, turning his head towards them. That's when Sokka noticed his horns, they were gone! Sokka shook his head, now was not the time to be cataloguing the boy's ever changing appearances, he needed to focus on the now. He looked...drunk. His pale skin flushed and sweaty, his inhuman eyes glassy and unfocused. Sokka knew this idea was horrible and so, so stupid, but...he could help. He could change him. 

"Zuko, are you okay?" Sokka kneeled down at the boy's level, nose wrinkling at the stench of blood.   
  
The boy's eyes darted around, pupils swallowing his irises as he failed to look Sokka in the eye, instead his gaze rested on Sokka's throat, or at least that's where he suspected his eyes were trained to.   
  
"Ungh," Zuko grunted, brows furrowing as his purrs had long since ceased to rumble. Sokka lowered his head, trying to catch the boy's gaze. Sokka felt a cold drop of sweat drip down his neck, causing him to shiver. 

"Uncl-" He cut himself off with a growl, the animalistic sound bringing shivers to the trio.   
  
"Your uncle!" Sokka realized what Zuko was trying to say, feeling accomplished. Zuko's eyes widened when he heard the word Uncle, his clawed hand flexing in the leather of the saddle. His tail stirred by Sokka's leg, causing him to slowly sink back with his palms up.   
  
"Shh, shhh, shhhh," the Watertribe boy tried to soothe the waking boy, casting a glance at his worried companions. Momo chittered, wrapping himself around the winged boy's neck.   
  
"Where?" His question was muffled and deep pitched, inhuman vocal chords allowing him to make abnormal noises. 

"He's back at the beach, buddy," Sokka reminded him, inwardly cringing as the nickname slipped. This teen was far from his buddy. 

Zuko's mouth hung open, fangs digging into his bottom lip as his breaths came out in sharp pants. The armor canked as he pulled himself up in a crouched position, wings blanketing his back. 

His pupils narrowed into fine lines before he blinked hard and his eyes were human again, "my uncle!" He cried out, head whipping around.   
  
Sokka scrambled back from the boy, allowing Katara and Aang to hold onto him even as Aang drew his staff and Katara prepared her bending water.   
  
"Stop!" He hissed at them, not wanting to piss of the firebender that they were in close confinement with. 

The head whipped around to the trio, his tail protectively waving in from of him, deadly spines on display. 

"What?" He looked at his tail, surprise written across his face. "What is this?" He tugged on the tail, wincing at the pain it caused him. His wings caught a large gust of wind, instinctively angling downwards and in front of him.   
  
"What the hell is this!" His distress caused Momo to leap off of his back, opting to curl around Aang's neck instead. Sokka felt dread sink in as he watched the boy start to hyperventilate, unused to his new appendages.   
  
"Hey, buddy, it's okay you just need to calm-" 

The world tilted on it's axis as the sky took up his whole field of vision and pain erupted from his back.   
  
"Sokka!" Katara cried out, and oh yeah. He was Sokka. His head felt fuzzy as the ringing erupted in his ears and almost drowned out the low snarls and shouts. His last thought before everything went black was _damn that guy had a brave uncle._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thoughts, feelings, anything you want to see? Gimme some requests!


	13. Shaking Hands with the Devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His regnant part of him hissed sparks in anger. How dare he cower from a weaker being? Especially one of an opposing tribe, he should squash them- 
> 
> His newer, deeper part of him shook. Zhao’s slimy words, people rushing into his dark cell, the hunger, loosing control, his father...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me how you like this! 
> 
> Thanks for all the love and appreciation, it’s been keeping me going through all these harsh times.

Sokka came to consciousness to the sound of shouting and snarling, sharp pin pricks of pain stinging from his bare shoulders. 

"Get off of him!" Katara's worried shouting prompted Sokka to slowly open his eyes, groaning. 

"I want you to land this thing now! I want to go back to my uncle!" The teen above him was snarling, large fangs bared as he poised himself over the Watertribe boy. 

"Hey, guys I'm awake!" Sokka snapped, grunting as the weight on top of him shifted. The Firenation boy above him startled before his head dipped lower, peering into Sokka's eyes. 

"He's fine," Zuko rasped, searching his eyes, "he doesn't have a concussion." 

Sokka whipped his head around to see Aang and Katara standing threateningly, stony expressions on their faces. 

_"Nobody his age will talk to him, or try to anyways. They're too scared."_

"Guys, put your weapons down, I'm fine! I'm okay!" He tried to smile as reassuring as possible before he glanced up at the panicked boy and whispered, "hey do you think you could get off of me? I think you're worrying Aang and Katara," he pointedly glanced at the other two and smiled at them again. 

The winged teen above him looked conflicted, a frown marring his features much like the pink scar, "I just want to see my uncle," his head dipped down again to look into the other's blue eyes. 

"We can, I promise you will find your uncle. After we land Appa we can get you to a dock and you can send a messenger hawk to your uncle," Sokka attempted to sooth.

The hands gripping his shoulders flexed and those golden eyes searched his face, searching for an inch of lie. 

"Fine," the muttered agreement caused Sokka to smile and the pressure on his shoulders ceased. The giant wings twitched up before folding neatly upon the other's back, radiating a calmer aura. 

"You can't just expect us to let him be free, Sokka! He tried to kill you and Aang!" Katara cried out, her hands flying up. 

Sokka winced as he saw Zuko flinch back, his lips pulling back from his teeth. 

"No, no it's fine!" The Water Tribe boy ran over to his sister and Aang, the later being uncharacteristically silent. 

"Aang, what do you think?" Sokka searched Aang's eyes, pleading. 

"I think..." The bald monk looked up while worrying his lip. "I think...we should help him," he winced, glancing at Katara to see her reaction. 

"Am I the only sensible one here? He was going to kill you Sokka! They killed our mother, don't you care?" She pulled Sokka back closer to them as if there was now a physical barrier between the back of the saddle and the front, where Zuko sat crouched over their belongings. 

"There's a _they_ now, huh?" Zuko sneered, peeking into Aang's satchel. 

"Hey, that's my stuff!" The youngest took a small step towards the firebender, halting his steps as the boy reached into his bag and gave him a withering look, “but you are free to look through it, heh!” He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

“Aang!” Katara’s hold on her brother became nearly bruising, “I’ve had enough of this!” She uncaps her bending water, hands a flurry of motion as the water rushes towards the boys arms, his eyes clearly stating his displeasure.

“Katar-“ Sokka’s warning was useless, the boy’s arms already frozen from his elbows down, arms permanently stuck in Aang’s belongings.

“That’s too bad,” the boy’s tail curled every so slightly, barring the needle sharp barbs and the softer, almost feather like, tip, “I was about to congratulate you on your bending improvement, but,” a bright orange light erupted from the dragon’s ice encased fists, growing brighter and brighter with each passing second until-

_BOOM_

Shards of mostly melted ice pelted their forms, all of them raising their hands up to protect their faces. When the debris was gone, Sokka peeked out between his fingers, eyes widening as he saw the firebender, unharmed and uncaring. He seems to grasp what he was searching for and his eyes lit up.

“Aha! Finally!” He pulled out a small, leather bag, sniffing it in interest. “Yeah,” the clawed finger dangled the small bag over the edge of Appa, “much better.”

“Hey!” Aang rushed over the invisible barrier of the saddle, hands outstretched as the teen dropped the bag over the edge.

“Watch it, dumbass!” Sokka almost snickered as the tail whacked Aang upon the head, shoving him away from the older teen.

Katara reached forward to grab Aang and pull him back as Sokka questioned, “what was that?”

Zuko’s wings outstretched slightly before twitching irritably, “that Agni damned herb!” He hissed, tail lashing, “I needed it gone so I could focus.”

Sokka slapped his hand over his mouth as a sudden laugh erupted out of him, “sorry!” He responded to the golden withering look shot his way, “I just...the grass...” He stopped as he eyed the fangs that were making themselves known.

“Okay, okay,” the shorter boy raised his hands in a pacifying gesture, “so, what’re we gonna do now?”

His questioned was answered with many sharp teeth and a flash of claws.

“Well, you’re going to take me back to my uncle, of course. Or I’m going to be relishing in a couple Water Tribe peasant’s deaths and returning the Avatar to my father.”

=====

“Sokka, he can’t just say that!”

Zuko smirked as the Water Tribe girl strained against her brother’s hold, bloodlust in her eyes. He didn’t know what it was, but the girl reminded him of Azula, only Father wouldn’t be there to hear her call and...

He was snapped out of his thoughts by the Avatar, “hey, you can’t threaten my friends!” 

Zuko nearly gagged at the word friends, what childish antics. The only person you can rely onis yourself.

“Then return me to my uncle!” He demanded, tail lashing behind him. He wasn’t nearly as surprised from the new appendages as he suppose he should be. The giant wings and the emotion revealing tail, they seemed almost...right. 

He was sure he’d succumb to the panic of _now you can’t pretend to be human anymore, you can’t hide it_ in the dark of his old bedroom below deck on the Wani, in his claw gauged room where all he had to worry about was capturing the Avatar and restoring his honor. Simple times.

The Avatar looked conflicted, eyeing the setting sun on the horizon, “alright, we’ll return you to your uncle, but Appa needs to sleep first. He’s tired from fighting _you_!”

Zuko did not fail to hear the venom in the monk’s voice and returned it with a hatred filled glare. The offer wasn’t too bad, he _did_ need to return to his uncle. He was the only person who would know how to fix what was happening to him.

“Fine,” Zuko eyed the Water Tribe boy as he finally escaped his sister’s grasp, their argument long over.

“But you need to agree to some conditions first.” The Water Tribe boy walked closer to Zuko’s corner of the saddle, “you’ll have to not threaten any of us, no stealing,” Zuko curled his lip at that one, that Water Tribe girl was one to look down at _him_ , ”and no taking Aang hostage.”

The shorter boy looked at him with almost pleading eyes, as if hoping Zuko would agree to the terms, “fine,” Zuko sighed a heavy plume of smoke out of his nose, “but she’ll have to stop calling me a...m-mon,”

“A monster?” The girl’s cold voice grated on his nerves, she doesn’t seem too scared anymore with her friends around, unlike when she’d been shaking in his grasp.

He snarled at the insult, wings snapping open momentarily before settling back down on his back.

“Katara...” surprisingly it was the Avatar who looked at Katara in mild disapproval, a frown on his face.

“Fine!” She snapped, “but don’t try anything or I _will_ know about it and-“

“And what?” He couldn’t help but taunt the girl, he knew it wasn’t the best thing to do in his situation, but he couldn’t help himself. “What are you going to do? Your bending has minimum affect on me,” he flashed her a sharp toothed grin, more a barring of fangs than a smile. 

“Why you-“ he could’ve sworn he saw her turn red, idly thinking that she’d be a much better firebender than waterbender. Her brother, Sokka, held her back this time, eyeing Zuko with disapproval. Somehow, the boy’s disapproval weighed more than the girls, he didn’t want to disappoint him. It felt akin to disappointing his...

_“Zuko, what a horrid stance,” his father idly commented on his katas. For a second, a surge of righteous anger flowed through the eight year old boy, before being squashed down. He didn’t want a punishment, not today. Azula watched him with hungry eyes as she went through the same movements, much smoother than him._

_“Good, Azula,” gold eyes shined with pride as Zuko picked at the hem of his pants. Of course he was joking himself when he thought he could make his father proud like Azula. He was a monster after all._

“-ko?”

Zuko was brought back to the sound of the Water Tribe boy’s cracky voice.

“Yeah?” He replied hoarsely, digging himself out of the memories.

“Are you okay?” The boy was asking _him_ if he was okay, _him_. The winged beast who on multiple occasions has _tried to_ or has threatened to kill him and his friends and deliver his friend to his father. He didn’t understand this boy.

“M’ fine,” he eyed the boy for a moment before glancing over to the horizon, the oranges, purples, and golds all mixing together for Agni’s decent.

“Alright well, we should land and set up camp, preferably somewhere where the Firenation won’t find us,” Zuko’s eyes narrowed momentarily, “no offense!” The Water Tribe boy was quick to say the last part, a light blush donning his features.

_“More like all offense. He has tried to kill us multiple times...”_

Zuko’s sharper than average hearing picked up on the grumbled remark from the girl as she returned to her spot at the back of the saddle, farthest away from him. Zuko flashed her a bit of fang, not appreciating the remark that she didn’t think he was capable of hearing.

As the Avatar went to grasp the bison’s reins off of the saddle, Zuko settled himself down by their belongings, wings unwrapping slightly to fold around himself.

“Cold, huh?” He jumped as the ponytailed boy sat himself down next to him as if he didn’t have a care in the world, arms propped behind his head, revealing the bruises and bloodied claw marks Zuko had left.

“I’m sorry,” Zuko frowned, he hadn’t really meant to hurt him. Only scare them a little.

_“You’re a monster, you hurt people. Please don’t hurt me!”_

“Sorry for what?” He stared at the wounds, the words echoing around in his head.

“Oh!” Realization hit the younger teen before he brushed off the dried blood as much as he could, “it’s fine really. Chicks dig battle scars.”

The statement brought a small, genuine smile to his face before he quickly wiped it off, not wanting the other boy to spot his fangs. He didn’t know what was coming over him, but suddenly he _cared_ what this one boy thought of him. He didn’t want to scare him anymore. 

“Alright guys, Appa will be landing soon!” The airbender’s joyful voice pulled Zuko and Sokka out of their thoughts, forcing them to nod quietly as the boy passed them to sit next to the girl, both of them quietly conversing. 

Zuko sighed out a lick of flame before his wings wrapped further around himself.

“You know, it took me a couple days to get used to the cold up here too. I think it had something to do with the altitude,” Sokka mused, scratching his chin thoughtfully. 

“I’m not cold!” Zuko snapped, growl threatening to bubble in his chest before he squashed it, “firebenders don’t get cold easily. Especially me,” he added on in a calmer tone.

“That must come in handy,” Zuko couldn’t help but preen slightly at the boys appreciation of his curse, “other than jerkbending being the worst element that is.”

His tail uncoiled from its spot next to him, snapping out and hitting the boy’s leg gently, spines flattened. 

Zuko’s eyes widened comically before he glanced at the boy in shock, his urges, his instincts they’re never _this_ hard to squash, “I’m sorry!” He cried out, tucking himself farther away from the boy, wings trembling ever so slightly. 

His regnant part of him hissed sparks in anger. How dare he cower from a weaker being? Especially one of an opposing tribe, he should squash them- 

His newer, deeper part of him _shook_. Zhao’s slimy words, people rushing into his dark cell, the hunger, loosing control, his _father_...

“-Kay! It’s okay!” Zuko’s eyes opened to reveal the boy, much closer than he was before. How did he get there so fast? Without him noticing? His lips twitched back, eager to bare his teeth and Zuko tucked his chin down eyes shut, _no he couldn’t succumb to his instincts he was more than them._

“I’m fine,” he took a deep breath, smoke lazily being swept up into the wind from his exhale.

“Does that happen a lot?”

Sokka’s questioned startled Zuko, who frowned in thought. It did happen a lot, but memories happen to everybody.

“Yeah, I guess,” Zuko lent over the side of the saddle, watching the trees rush up to greet them as the monk found a suitable landing sight. 

Sokka’s question caused Zuko’s tail to twitch, “are they always that vivid?”

“Yeah aren’t yours?” 

He glanced back to see the other’s sister glaring daggers into him, pissing him off. He didn’t act on his desire to harm the girl, he had made a promise and if he had anything human left in him it was his honor. 

“We’re here!” The Avatar’s cheerful voice was almost drowned out by the beast’s resounding groan as they landed in a well forested area.

Katara stalked forward towards the front of the saddle, not noticing Zuko’s full body flinch at the gait of her walk.

“Finally,” she grumbled, “today needs to end, now.”

 _Finally, the first thing they can agree on_ , Zuko thought as his tail swished side to side and he jumped off of the bison, wings snapping open to slow his descent to the ground.

“I’m going to need to figure out a way to get rid of these.”

The thought attacked Zuko out of nowhere and he sat there frozen as the other kids unloaded their packs, setting up camp. The pirates were sure to be pissed that Zuko hadn’t abided to their terms. Word would travel, soon small fire nation patrols would know, then he’d be on Zhao’s _bigger_ shit list. As if that’s what he needed.

He thought of his changes, the wind, the light. Zuko stretched his talons out thoughtfully, eyeing the monk.

“You’re going to need to teach me how to get rid of these. Fast.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me how you think! If you guys comment ideas or suggestions, then I might just do them!


	14. Attempted Domestication

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko scoffed, tightening his ponytail, "of course I knew, my job is to capture you after all."
> 
> None of them missed the present tense in the capturing of Aang.
> 
> "So..." the Water Tribe boy stretched out on his bedroll, groaning, "Katara? Dinner?" he grinned at his sister cheekily.
> 
> Zuko watched as Katara rolled her eyes and began to unpack their satchel of food. He'd never really been near people his age before, besides Azula. People his age didn't like boys with sharp teeth and claws, or boys that got angry too easily and growled when startled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey hey hey this chapter is like a few days early.... wahhhhh

"What?"

Zuko rolled his eyes at the question, tail swishing irritably at the dry pines on the ground.

He watched as they unpacked their meager belongings, "I've studied you for 3 years, I know almost everything about you." He sat down heavily on the ground, "I know about the wind and the light and the Avatar State," he paused, "I'm no Avatar, but whatever happened back there wasn't normal. Even for me..."

The monk in question unrolled his sleeping bag, face still pensive, "I didn't know you knew about the Avatar State..."

Zuko scoffed, tightening his ponytail, "of course I knew, my job is to capture you after all."

None of them missed the present tense in the capturing of Aang.

"So..." the Water Tribe boy stretched out on his bedroll, groaning, "Katara? Dinner?" he grinned at his sister cheekily.

Zuko watched as Katara rolled her eyes and began to unpack their satchel of food. He'd never really been near people his age before, besides Azula. People his age didn't like boys with sharp teeth and claws, or boys that got angry too easily and growled when startled.

"Hey, Sokka did you pack the spark rocks?" The Water Tribe girl frowned at the bag of vegetables and meat, frustratingly not showing any signs of the spark rocks.

"No worries," Zuko leaned forward, wings unfolding as he clicked his tongue, rainbow sparks dancing in front of his face. Yet another thing they to worry about. 

"Uhm no thanks," Katara made a pinched face, "I'd rather not."

Sokka's stomach growled loudly, all eyes going to him, "actually, Katara, I'd like cooked food please."

Katara rolled her eyes, gesturing towards the small pile of logs, "fine, have at it dragon boy."

Zuko didn't flinch at the name, instead puffing his cheeks up and blowing a small lick of flame towards the logs almost smiling when it lit. He loved his element, "you're welcome."

He glanced up at Aang, "anyways, I need you to tell me how to get rid of these." He lifted his wings and tail, intense eyes boring into the smaller boy.

Aang chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his head, "well, I'm not actually a fully realized Avatar yet...see I was frozen in an iceberg for one hundred years. I was just woken up a few weeks ago by those guys," the tattooed boy points a thumb at Sokka and Katara, the former now stirring a stew that was startling to warm.

"What!" Zuko stood, tail twitching irritably, "I knew I was looking for an old man and I know that you aren't an old man, but c'mon! You're not even fully realized?" He groaned, clutching his head, "then you're useless!"

"Hey," Aang sat down, defensive, "I'm not completely useless! I can teach you to meditate, maybe that can take care of your uh...uhh," his hands made a circular motion before he gave up with an embarrassed smile.

The Firenation boy thought heavily for a second, before he muttered a reply, "fine."

The kid's eyes lit up like Zuko had declared that they were best friends, "whoo!" The airbender pumped his fist in the air, a large gust of air supporting his jump.

"Don't get excited," Zuko hissed, "I only need your help so Zhao doesn't find my ass as soon as I'm back."

"Wait, Zhao?" Sokka pet Momo, smiling as the lemur chittered and purred, "is he that asshole with the sideburns?"

The firebender cringed at the thought of Zhao, scowl making itself known on his face.

_"Open this thing up and face me, you coward!" Zuko roared, hoarsely. He pounded his clawed fists on the door, pissed._

_"I said open this, now! Lemme get a look at that hand of yours!" Zuko shoved his hands out of the slot, claws outstretched as they tried to hook onto anything for purchase._

_Zhao chuckled outside the door and Zuko saw red._

_"God damnit, open this up, now!" He pulled his claws back and resumed his spitting and snarling, pacing the room like a caged animal. He fucking hated Zhao._

"Yes," blood started to well up from how hard he was pressing his claws into his palms, "I need to stay under the radar. I can't go back to him," his voice broke, "not again." The dark haired boy looked at his bloodied palms, cringing as they started to heal faster than what was considered human, "anyways. Let's get started."

=====

Sokka watched as the two polar opposites walked farther into the forest, as they weren't sure how destructive the process of hiding the appendages could be.

"So..." the Water Tribe boy watched as his sister made dinner, a slight frown on her face, "how are you doing?"

Katara took a deep breath and Sokka was suddenly hit with the weight of exhaustion that they were all feeling. This strange, otherworldly being that has tried to kill them on multiple occasions was now going to sleep and eat right next to them. Other than an unknown elder man's word, they didn't have much to go off other than his actions and Sokka's gut feeling.

"I just don't know Sokka." Katara looked older than her years and Sokka once more pictured their mother making dinner back at home, only Katara was in her place, "I don't want to be rude, but I just can't trust him, he's done too much, they've done too much."

She didn't have to clarify who they were.

"I know, " he responded, "but you'll have to trust me a little with this. I know that he isn't normal and that he's a little...different, but," Sokka tried to stress his point as much as possible, "I just know that there's good in him. Hell, his Uncle even told me that he can restore balance or whatever the hell he was saying."

"Wait, what? Restore balance?" Katara started to add the seal jerky into the broth, "that's Aang's job, right?"

"Well, yeah," he scratched his chin, "I guess he was a little unclear with that..."

Suddenly a large, painful roar started the siblings into action, Momo screeching as he jumped onto Katara's shoulders.

"Guys!"

Sokka and Katara took off after Aang's distressed call, fearing the worst.

"Wha-?" They skidded to a stop as soon as they entered the small clearing that both boys had secluded themselves to. Their eyes widened as they spotted giant dust cloud and in the middle of it, a panting firebender on the ground, long claws gouged into the ground and his tearfilled eyes filled with pain.

"Aang what happened?" Katara cried, rushing up beside Aang.

"I didn't know it would hurt him that much!" Aang cried, rubbing his head nervously, "I didn-"

"But look!" Sokka exclaimed as the dust settled, revealing more of his form, or more so the less of his form. His wings and tail were gone and he looked as normal as ever. Or at least as normal as he could look.

They all stilled as a low growl bubbled from the boy's chest, the sound rattly and hitched, "I'm fine," he panted, "thank you." He bowed as much as he could from his position on the ground, Sokka rushing over to help him.

"Hey, are you-"

"Don't touch me!" The snarled response caused Sokka to fall back on his rear, his tailbone aching in pain as those fangs snapped dangerously close to his outstretched hand.

Sokka had the sudden memory of the one time he had tried to comfort the wounded snow cat deer. The cat deer had fallen off of a steep ledge and broken a leg and he had attempted to comfort it, only to be rewarded with thick fangs digging into his coat sleeve. His dad never let him live that down.

Katara started to rush forward before Aang held her back, shaking his head lightly and pointing.

"I'm," the firebender actually looked remorseful, his sweaty frame shaking as he pulled himself up onto his knees, "sorry. Please don't touch me, not now."

Sokka shakily stood up, gulping, "yeah I shouldn't have tried to touch you after...that. Speaking of, what was that?" He turned to Aang, who still looked stunned.

"I don't really know. It was like when I was in the Avatar State, only he was in control of himself, mostly, and was able to snap out of it quickly. All he needed was a little push in his meditation." A hint of awe entered the youngest boy's voice, "I wish I could do that."

Zuko had finally pulled himself up, shrugging off the shattered torso armor with a groan, "it was nothing." His face twitched strangely, "do I smell something?"

"Oh shoot, the stew!" Katara rushed off, Aang following behind her closely, the two of them chattering as Momo flew around them.

"So, now that they're gone...care to tell me what the hell that was?"

Sokka startled at Zuko's question, his mouth opening and closing, "wait what what was?" He felt a bead of sweat start to form on his forehead, the other's golden gaze making him nervous. Was he mad that Sokka was trying to help him? What could he had possibly done? He already apologized for trying to touch him...

"Trying to help me up," the taller teen took a menacing step towards him, "trying to be nice, to be friends. What's your goal?"

The Water Tribe boy felt offended from the questioning, who did Zuko think he was? He sounded so offended that Sokka had even attempted to get closer to him, to obey the boy's uncle's wish.

"Hey, don't be pissed at me!" Sokka took a step closer, looking up at the furios teen, "your uncle is the one that told me to try and get closer to you, to see the good in you! It's not my fault that there's nothing to see!"

Sokka's eyes widened, his breaths coming out in pants as he stuttered out an apology, "I-I didn't mean-"

"Whatever," the boy shook his head, his gaze cold and unwavering, "thank you for the help. I'll be leaving now."

Sokka's heart pounded as he watched the boy nod to himself before he turned his back, walking in the opposite direction of the camp, "wait no!" He reached out, desperate to catch the boy on the shoulder before he was faced with an angry snarl and sharp sharp fangs.

"Don't you get it? I'm a _monster_!" Fire flared out of the boy's clenched fist before he snuffed it out, "I won't burden you with my presence anymore."

The Water Tribe boy was frozen in place, heart in his throat as the Firenation boy stalked deeper into the trees, his spirit sunk as he realized if the boy still had his wings, they'd be dragging the ground.

=====

"You did what?" his sister voice echoed around in Sokka's skull, accusing.

"I didn't mean to..."

Okay that sounded cheap. He really hadn't meant to drive the boy off, he was curious about the other boy's stuck up attitude, but he didn't want to drive him off like that.

Aang's timid voice brought him from his thoughts, "so, are we gonna go after him?"

Sokka felt like throwing up from the nerves, he had just pissed off an angry firebender who had on multiple occasions tried to kill them. And now they don't even know where he was.

"I don't know!" Sokka whined, pulling his hair, "it's getting dark!"

The sun had fallen far behind the hills, the night chill starting to make itself known. He had messed up. He messed up bad.

"How about we just eat dinner and go to sleep. We'll search for him in the morning. He couldn't have gotten that far, right?" His sister offered him a bowl of delicious smelling stew, which he took with a grateful smile.

"I guess," the Water Tribe boy sips the broth with a happy sigh, the thick broth warming his stomach, "I just hope he's okay..."

All three of them looked into the chilly forest, the dark looming shadows of the trees giving an unforgiving vibe.

====

Zuko stomped through the forest, mulling over his thoughts. What an idiot he was being for thinking that he could get close to them. They were fine, human. Even the Avatar seemed normal and he'd been frozen for a hundred years for Agni's sake. Zuko slashed his claws at a tree as he walked by, a growl ripping through his throat.

He was hungry. He was damned hungry.

The forest was beautiful, considering. Zuko looked up at the rising moon through the thick forest, the pale light streaming through the leaves. He was 'who the hell knows' far away from his uncle, alone in the woods with no food, and the Avatar almost in reach of his clutches.

But, priorities. _Food_.

Zuko stopped and raised his head slightly, parting his lips to take in deep breaths of crisp air. He knew Aaida talked about his enhanced senses, scent being one of them. He tried to imagine what a large mammal would smell like, the stench, the earthiness. His nose twitched, and his stomach let out a long growl. There. There is was. He took a leap into the vines, ears catching the faint sound of movement in the forest. He bared his fangs as he moved around the trees like liquid, legs pumping as he raced towards his dinner.

Finally, as he jumped across a downed tree, Zuko spotted a large, furred animal he had never seen before, it's short furred spotted back reflecting the small slivers of moonlight off of it. The sight of it caused drool to pool in his mouth, his fangs almost throbbing with the need to eat. The big, fuzzy creature stared at him, not moving an inch, and that's when Zuko decided to attack. Pouncing, he snarled as he pinned the moving mass under him with his weight. The thing let out a screech and a whine as it kicked Zuko with it's hard hooves.   
  
"Damnit!" He snarled, gripping onto it's dark fur for purchase. With a shout, he bit down on the back of it's furry neck and sighed when he felt blood pool up from the indentions. The animal slowly started to go limp, it's mostly cracked spine killing it with ease. Zuko yawned when he felt the animal go still, his adrenaline rush from earlier wearing off and completely leaving his body. He looked down at the dead creature, it's glassy eyes staring up at the stars as it was saying it's last farewell. He swallowed the guilt and looked away.   
  
"It's just a dumb animal," he murmured, igniting his fists and charring a spot of dirt for the fire. The flames lit up the dark forest, illuminating the small creatures that resided in it. Zuko frowned as he thought about the seal jerky stew that the other kids must be eating now. All together...around a warm fire...happy.   
  
Suddenly, a branch snapped.   
  
"Who's there?" He crouched low over the carcass, his fists igniting as he scanned the forest slowly. His ears pricked up, catching the faint sound of breathing coming from behind him. He snarled, fist punching forward as a luminous plume of flame came from it and shot into the inky depths of the forest. It hit nothing.   
  
"Hah?" His brows drew downwards as he heard another snap of a twig, and then another. Somebody was here. And they brought friends. Just as Zuko was going to shout out an insult something sliced quickly through the air, hitting him in the head and successfully knocking him out.   
  
=====

The tall teen smirked as he eyed the motionless body, the disgusting flames still ignited even as he was knocked out cold.   
  
"Jet?" A timid voice knocked him out of his thoughts and he smiled at the short girl.

"Yeah, pack him up," he chewed on the stem in his mouth thoughtfully, "I thought we'd just kill him, but..."   
  
"But what?"   
  
"There's something about him I just can't put my finger on it. We need to question him and for that we need him alive."   
  
"But boss-"  
  
"I know!" He snapped, kicking the motionless body in front of him, "I know we agreed not to take prisoners, but this thing, hell," Jet nudged the black claws with the toe of his boot, "he ain't even human."   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thoughts? opinions? suggestions?


	15. Freedom Fliers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cold, pain, fear. Zuko's head was being stabbed with a million tiny, hot needles. He licked his dry lips, his tongue dragging the rock that covered the lower half of his face. He was going to die here. Sharp, sudden cramps shot through his stomach, his hunger not helping his nausea. Oh Agni, he was going to die here. His body was weak, throbbing in pain with each movement. His back protested from its slightly arched position and he felt hot tears prick his eyes. How many times is he going to have to go through this? He always had such shitty luck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow over 8k views! I love you guys so much! Hold on while I cry...

"Wow Sokka, way to trust your _instincts_!"

His right eye twitched.

"Okay, okay, fine we're lost! You happy?" He glared at her sister as Aang and her snickered behind his back. "Okay, okay whatever we're lost. So what? I just didn't want to take Appa knowing that..."

"Knowing that there's a firebender out for blood who you ticked off last night?"

Sokka threw a pebble at her.

"Hey, not cool!" She grimaced while rubbing her arm.

"Look, I didn't think that Zuko was going to...." Sokka trailed off, ears picking up low murmuring. He shot his sister and Aang a look before slowly bringing his finger to his lips. There was somebody there and by the sounds of things it was _more_ than one somebody. He slinked forward to the bushes up ahead, taking point as the other two trailed him as silently as possible. With shaking hands, Sokka slowly parted the thick bushes, eyes widening as he spot what seemed to be a whole garrison of firebenders. Quickly retreating he turned around to the others, only to spot a soldier standing behind them with his sword poised.

"Run!" He screamed, taking Katara's hand and leaping over roots and logs. As they ran the other way he couldn't help a distinct feeling of dread when he spotted another hulking body covering their escape route. They were cornered.

He drew his boomerang out, holding it close to his chest as Katara and Aang readied themselves as well. With a shout, he tossed the boomerang at the closest soldier, smirking when they fell to the ground with a groan. His attack seemed to spur the other two on, Aang was leaping through the air with a master bender's grace and Katara was hard at work on taking men twice her size down. _Still_ , Sokka panted as he looked around, _they just didn't have enough manpower_.

"Need some help?" He looked up to see a tall boy with spiky hair swing from a vine down to the ground, two unrecognizable weapons in his hands. Many other people, no _children,_ seemed to materialize from the underbush or the trees, their weapons ready. Sokka could only imagine his face right now.

What the _hell_?

=====

Zuko's eyes rolled in their sockets, panic gripping his chest.

_Where was he? How did he get here? Was he back with...with Zhao?_

No. They're different, they're _children_.

Awareness slowly trickelled back to him as Zuko trashed, immovable from the pressure. The pressure, how didn't he notice it before? The pressure! His bones in his hand creaked against the giant object that was crushing them slowly. Something wasn't only on his hands, but his face as well. A gag. They gagged him. Zuko summoned the fire in his stomach, _thank god they don't know how to chi block,_ and tried to prop his jaw open as much as possible.

 _Cmon, why wasn't this working_? He knew that he could melt, rock, now _why_ wasn't it working. Tears pricked his eyes as claustrophobia kicked in and he panted against the rough rock covering his face. The area he was in was dark, damp, and cold. There seemed to be a boulder crushing his hands ( _which were probably broken by now_ ) and somebody had gagged him with a damn _rock_. Nausea coiled in his stomach as he grunted weakly against the gag. If only he had stayed with those damn kids.

_"Hey, don't be pissed at me!" Zuko's heart leapt into his throat as he saw the shorter boy take a step closer, looking up at him with determination in his eyes, "your uncle is the one that told me to try and get closer to you, to see the good in you! It's not my fault that there's nothing to see!"_

No, being back there probably wasn't better. Of course his uncle told Sokka about him, why wouldn't he? They had alone time together and the _one_ thing his uncle did was tell the damned Water Tribe boy to _befriend_ him. He swore he _heard_ a bone creak in his hand and he swallowed back bile. He needed a reminder of why things like him didn't need friends. The boulder shifted again and Zuko screamed against the gag, his legs (which he now learned found out were bound together behind him, oh so fun) spazzed and twitched as the heavy weight rolled and made it's way to crushing another small section of his hand. Hot tears clumped his eye lashes together as he weakly snarled, lead lolling on his shoulders before the pain became too much and he succumbed to blessed unconsciousness. 

=====

_"Zuko!"_

_The ten year old boy giggled as his friend pounced on him, his slightly sharp clawed hands tickling him relentlessly._

_"Okay, okay, you win!" Ren cried out with tears in his eyes. His light brown hair was matted from being pushed into the grass and varius scrapes and bruises littered his skinny body._

_"Ha, I got you!" Zuko smiled as he helped his friend up, his shorter friend giving him a playful shove._

_"I'll just get you next time then!"_

_The darker haired boy laughed as he saw his scuffed friend dance around the royal garden, his gapped tooth smile and goofy laugh infectious. The moment turned dim fast._

_"Zuko! Training, now!"_

_Both of the boy's smiles fell as they heard the barked order and they turned to see Zuko's instructor glare at both children, his posture stiff._

_"Can't Zuko play with me a little longer, sensei?" Ren's gapped tooth smile startled Zuko and he shook his head quickly, not wanting the other boy to get into trouble._

_"No, Firelord Ozai needs Zuko to train or else he won't ever catch up with his sister. Young Prince, come now." The tall man gestured for Zuko to go inside and his eyes stung momentarily before he glanced back at Ren, a pained expression on his face._

_"I'm sorry. Maybe you can come back later?" Zuko's tone wobbled as Ren placed a small hand on the eleven year old boy's cloaked shoulder. The taller boy couldn't help but think one of these times, his friend was never going to come back. He had to hear the whispers of what he was out in town. They called him an oni, a demon. He should have been scared of him, but here he was, asking for more time to play with him._

_"Of course I'll come back, Ko," Zuko smiled at the nickname, "I'll always come back."_

_It sounded like a heavy promise and the prince was learning not to trust promises anymore. After his mother left..._

_"Okay, Ren," Zuko bowed to him, something he'd be disciplined for later, "I'll see you later!"_

=====

"I don't know Katara, I don't trust him, " Sokka glared at the spiky haired teen as he crowed about their victory to his cult.

His sister's blue eyes shot to him, fast, "what do you mean? He saved us and fed us, Sokka! He's even offering for us to stay the night!"

Sokka glanced at Aang for help, sighing when the other boy simply glanced away. Why did he always have to be the bad guy?

"I just don't trust this, okay? Something in my gut-"

"Oh like your instincts?"

Yeah, he was never gonna live that down.

"Yes! Katara please," he took his sister's soft hands in his, "please believe me when I say this. I don't think these people are who they say they are, I think-"

"Hey, blossom," the husky voice of the taller teen grated against Sokka's nerves and he had to fight himself from sneering at the boy. Jet leaned against the doorway of the small guest room that they were offered to stay in, his expression coy as he chewed on his hay, "is there a problem?"

Aang cut in by smiling and laughing off the tension, the youngest boy always seeming to the mediator in any situation. Sokka's vision narrowed in on Jet's hand resting on his sister's waist, angering him even further. What gave him the right? His anger lessened as he saw Katara laugh at whatever Jet had said, her eyes sparkling with a joy that Sokka hadn't seen on her in a long time.

"Yeah, I guess we'll stay," he managed a weak smile and chuckled as Katara threw her arms around his neck, hugging him with gratitude.

"Sokka thank you!"

Sokka instantly felt bad for trying to separate his sister from this boy that made her happy. He didn't have a say in this, at the end of the day it's her life. Who is he to tell her how to live it?

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," he sent an apologetic smile to the older boy, "I'm gonna go train a little down on the ground."

Jet slung his arm over Katara's shoulder, mistrust written on his face, "are you sure? You can train up here with somebody if you want?"

The Water Tribe boy frowned at Jet's comment, his hand adjusting his bag tighter on his back. "Yeah, I'm not extremely comfortable with this whole being up in the trees thing," he chuckled weakly, "I'll be back before nightfall!"

Ignoring Aang and Katara's questioning gazes, Sokka slunk out of the room and searched for the nearest ladder, smiling softly as he saw Momo sunbathing on the wooden bridge. But now, he needed to scope out the area. Something was up, something that Jet did not want him to find out. This is his chance to protect his sister and if he's wrong then, well, he'll never trust his instincts again.

=====

Cold, pain, _fear_. Zuko's head was being stabbed with a million tiny, hot needles. He licked his dry lips, his tongue dragging the rock that covered the lower half of his face. He was going to die here. Sharp, sudden cramps shot through his stomach, his hunger not helping his nausea. Oh Agni, he was going to die here. His body was weak, throbbing in pain with each movement. His back protested from its slightly arched position and he felt hot tears prick his eyes. How many times is he going to have to go through this? He always had such _shitty_ luck.

~

_"Zuko, don't you think that your dad is a little...I dunno...mean?"_

_Zuko paused his feeding of the turtle ducks and looked at Ren in anger._

_"It's Firelord Ozai! Or his highness to you!" His fists clenched tightly, smoke escaping them in wisps._

_Ren looked at Zuko through his bangs, his eyes hard and serious for a ten year old, "I don't care about that and neither should you! You don't have to be this loyal son or this obedient puppet! You can be so much more you can-"_

_Zuko's hands fisted in his friends shirt, bunching it up between his fingers as he snarled in anger, "you don't know anything about that! I'm going to become Firelord and I'm going to rule over this land. My father will be proud of me! You wouldn't understand, you're just a servant's son."_

_With heavy breaths the taller boy looked at where his fists were clenched in the other's red shirt, his claws piercing the fabric slightly._

_"I-I didn't..."_

_"You're right." Ren looked up at Zuko, determination in his eyes, "my mother is a servant. But at least she's not delusional like your family! My mother knows what's right and what we're doing, it isn't right! It's bad! The Firenation is bad!"_

_Zuko took a wobbly step back, his expression furious, "no! I honor my nation as it honors me! I'm going to be the best Firelord there ever was and I'm going to get you out of my life for this treachery!"_

_The turtle ducks quaked as they paddled around the pond, oblivious to the tension out of the water._

_"Alright." Ren backed towards the palace, "I tried Zuko. I don't care that you're not even completely human," he ignored Zuko's flinch, "I don't care that you're royalty. I was friends with you because you were_ _you! But acting like this Zuko...you're starting to act like Azula."_

_With a flat look at the other boy Ren retreated, turning his back to the other._

_"You're wrong!" Zuko screamed, tears streaming down his face, "come back, I_ order _you to come back!" His voice was hoarse as he hiccuped at the boy's retreating form. Azula had been right after all, Ren was going to leave him. Just like everybody in his life will._

_~_

_=====_

Sokka panted, his knife hacking at the thick foliage with difficulty. Tui and La, his arms hurt.

"Cmon Sokka, just another look around to make sure you're not crazy and if you're not then..." _better get used to Jet being around._ The thought wasn't voiced as he stumbled into a small clearing. The clearing was dark and damp, slivers of moonlight lighting the small area. Sokka almost turned around, disappointed that he didn't find anything before he heard a strange groaning sound akin to that of an injured animal.   
  
"What the hell?" He mumbled, creeping forward on the dewy grass. He erupted into goosebumps as he hear another whining growl coming from what seemed to be a small cave entrance. The blanket of night had quickly fallen over the forest, reminding Sokka that he had promised to be back by now. Another high whine wiped that thought from his mind as he clutched at his knife tighter.   
  
"Hello?" He stumbled into the small cave entrance with little hesitance, his gut told him that something was most definitely wrong and he was going to find out what.   
  
Sokka felt the chill of the night air sink into his bones as he crept further into the cave, knuckles white on his knife. His breath quickened as he heard ragged breathing at the back of the cave, sounding almost...human.   
  
"Hello?" He called out, blindly using the cave wall as a guide as he made his way towards the breathing. He rounded what he assumed was the final corner, his hand leaving the wall to clutch the knife in front of him. The room was cold and dark, Sokka barely being able to see the ground in front of him. Though through the blanket of darkness, Sokka was able to make out a shape on the ground. A decidedly _human_ shape that was _restrained_. 

"Shit." He breathed, crouching down. The figure's back was to him and he seemed to be facing a large boulder with his legs behind him in what looked to be an uncomfortable position. The body's head was tucked under arms that seemed to be pulled taut, perhaps they were restrained? His hands hovered over the figure's bare back before tried to peer down under his flexed arms to see his face (he had seen the muscles on those shoulders and the distinct lack of certain...parts...on his chest and inferred male.) 

"Hey, buddy," he shuffled forward and winced at the wetness that had started to seep into his pant legs. He peered as close as he dared, knife still loosely clutched in his hold. He got a glimpse at a sharp cheekbone and then Sokka's eyes widened and-

"Shit!" He shrieked once again. The figure's, no _Zuko's_ , head rose from between his shoulder blades, eyes narrowed as he snarled savagely, his entire bottom half of his face encased in a gag made out of rock. How the hell was he even breathing?   
  
"Z-Zuko? What the hell are you doing here?" Sokka stamperd, his knife cluttering to the ground as he clutched the boy's bare, shaking shoulders. He didn't know _what_ the hell was going on here. Zuko was in a cave somehow near Jet's homebase with his Freedom Fighters...what the hell was going on? His eyes were unfocused and glassy as he attempted to the lunge at the space where Sokka's face had been. He looked downright feral.   
  
"Zuko, please," he rested his hands on the shoulders of the other, pulling him back as he attempted to make the other stand with him and get some _rational_ answers. Not that they had left off on a good note anyway.   
  
An entirely _inhuman_ shriek of pain came from behind the crude gag and caused Sokka's blood to run cold as he stopped pulling on Zuko's shoulders. He knew that it seemed like his legs were bound, but he hadn't seen anything restraining his hands, Sokka stumbled forward and tried to see-

His hands. His _hands_. It wasn't a wall in front of him, it was a rock and it was crushing his hands. Zuko's hands disappeared under the boulder and even with the little light emitting from the reflections of the moon in the cave he could see it. The awful discoloring of the firebender's wrist that didn't belong on any living being. Sokka's horror filled eyes returned to Zuko's animal-pain filled eyes as the other panted at him in pain, a muffled high whine coming from back of his throat. 

Sokka swallowed down nausea as he stood up on shaky legs, "okay, okay," he turned back towards the cave entrance, "I'll go get help, sit- oh, Longshot is it?" The lanky teen stood mere meters away from Sokka and he could have cried in happiness, "Longshot, thank La you're here! My pal over there, he needs some..." he trailed off as the silent figure in front of him proceeded to walk towards him slowly, not uttering a single word.   
  
"Uh, Longshot? Hello?" He hadn't heard the kid talk before, but he thought maybe he'd muster up some words for _this_. Something was up and Sokka helpfully remembered that he had dropped his knife on the floor behind him. He turned around quickly and fell to his hands and knees as his hands scrambled on the ground to find his knife, s _hit, shit, shit all he needed was his knife!_ A blooming pain erupted from the back of his head and he yelped as his arms gave out from under him.   
  
"Don't-" 

He didn't have a chance to finish his sentence before another blow hit the same spot as before, his vision blurring before he collapsed next to the shaking boy next to him. _Hell of a rescue plan._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts, ideas, how yall doin? I love each and every comment, so let them all loose!


	16. Flightless Birds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He turned around and spotted Zuko in the same position as before, only his head had returned back under his arms, evading Sokka's view. Sokka winced as the better view of the firebender was not any better than the view of him in the darkness. His ribs jut out slightly, which made Sokka furrow his brows, hadn't he only been here for a day or two max? He'd only just left, he shouldn't be starving... Zuko's breaths rattled in his lungs from his cruel position pinned under the boulder with his legs bound together behind his back. It was like looking at a pinned butterfly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for it being late! Started my job :) 
> 
> This chapter is very weird and angsty. I did a new style of writing since Zuko is a pretty unreliable narrator.

Sokka groaned as he floated in and out of consciousness. He rubbed his eyes in an attempt to wake himself further, shooting up as the situation made itself known.

"Zuko!" He shouted, lungs expanding as he heaved in quick breaths. _Shit he's fucked_. Light danced across the walls of the damp cave and he sent up a quick prayer to Tui and La for the blessing of light in this situation. Speaking of...

He turned around and spotted Zuko in the same position as before, only his head had returned back under his arms, evading Sokka's view. Sokka winced as the better view of the firebender was not any better than the view of him in the darkness. His ribs jut out slightly, which made Sokka furrow his brows, _hadn't he only been here for a day or two max? He'd only just left, he shouldn't be starving..._ Zuko's breaths rattled in his lungs from his cruel position pinned under the boulder with his legs bound together behind his back. It was like looking at a pinned butterfly.

With a groan he held his head as his gaze landed on the cave entrance. _The cave entrance... where was the cave entrance?_ There was no moonlight streaming through the entrance, it was almost as if the entrance didn't even exist at all. _I know it was there, damnit. That damn punk Longshot must have blocked it after he knocked me out or something. Was he an earth bender?_ Sokka berated himself for not paying more attention.

 _He knocked me out after I found out about...Zuko_. Sokka felt a stab of fear as he thought about his sister and Aang. _They weren't safe at all, that bastard Jet must've took Zuko because he was a fire bender. He has an unhealthy obsession with them._

"Buddy?" Sokka winced as he shuffled towards the boy on his hands and knees. _Damn his head hurt like hell._ Thebald(ish) boy was covered in scrapes and bruises, still unknowing of Sokka's shuffling towards him from behind. _He needed to get that gag off._ The Water Tribe boy gently reached out and grasped Zuko's bicep as he tried to make his presence known.

Zuko's head shot up with a muffled snarl, thrashing his head side to side as his wild eyes locked onto Sokka's with an animal like hostility.

"Zuko, you dumbass, it's me, Sokka!" Sokka hissed. 

The feral eyes held no recognition as Sokka's hand crawled up to cup the boy's rock gag. _What the hell is a rock gag._ His fingers curled as he tried to curl his fingers under it for purchase. _Maybe if he was able to take it off Zuko would be fine? Or he'd try to kill him._ Either way, it needed to come off. Zuko let out a small snarl as Sokka's fingers came in contact with the skin of his jaw. _He's cold, like hypothermia type cold._

"Cmon, just a little more pressure," he murmured as he started to pull on the gag. The boulder was a different story. The idea was brilliant in a sadistic, twisted way. The more Zuko struggled, the more the rock would shift and the more pain it would bring him. He hoped the boy had some sort of supernatural healing, because if not then his hands would most likely be crippled for the rest of his life.

"Yes!" Sokka crowed as he held up half the gag in victory. The rock slowly crumbled from his hands, losing it's shape. He just had one half to go. With the right half of the gag gone, Sokka could clearly see the bruised, purple marks that littered his maw as well as his thick teeth bared in anger. Flashbacks of that exact expression hit Sokka as he remembered when Zuko shot across the house in Kyoshi Island and Zuko's enormous wings flapping as his face showed hostility and wrath. Sokka saw the fear and pain in the fire bender's eyes and remembered Zuko freaking out because his tail had whacked him, his eyes tearing up as he thought about his uncle, his face as he mentioned Zhao.

"Zuko," Sokka gulped, "please trust me. I'm going to get you back to your uncle. I promise. I should have never called you those things." Hot tears pricked his eyes, "I'm so sorry." If he hadn't had said those things Zuko would have never left camp and he would've never got caught.

"Sssska," the Water Tribe warrior's eyes widened as he saw the other boy hiss out a strange noise that sounded strangely similar to his own name.

"You're really trying aren't you?" Sokka whispered in awe, "even though you shouldn't even be conscious with the pain right now. Thank you, Zuko. Thank you for trying."

=====

His heart beat loud in his ears as he heard the murmured words. _Nonsense, the words were nonsense. Why weren't they making sense? Who was talking to him? She, him, what were they?_

_His mother, trailing a cold hand across his face..._

_Blue_ , all he could see was _blue_. His whole life had been red, gold, blistering vibrant. Then it was dark, empty. Zhao's cell was so dark. The cold, damp walls had claw marks. Had he made those? He didn't remember. There were claw marks everywhere and they matched his nails, _no_ his claws. People didn't have claws. People had fingernails, rounded and clear and not dangerous.

 _"-there's nothing there!"_ The blue boy. Ssss...sssk...

"Ssska," he hissed. Hissed like a snake, like a _monster_. The blue boy wasn't scared of him though, he had comforted him.

 _He asked him with wide, dark blue eyes, "does that happen a lot?"_ He was _worried_ for him. _Sokka_ , he was worried for him. His name was Sokka and he was worried for him. Like his uncle was. His uncle always worried, his light amber eyes constantly pinched at the sides with thinly veiled concern.

He didn't want people to worry about him. Zuko's knuckles creaked from where they were stuck under the boulder. R _eally? Was that all that was stopping him, a simple boulder? Fuck that_. He closed his eyes, reaching for his inner flame. There it was! It was flickering, barely there, but still so bright. He imagined himself grabbing the flame, letting it consume his fists, his arms, and his chest. Just one small push...

=====

"Buddy?" Sokka's voice cracked as he heard, he _heard_ , the bones in his hands creak. Zuko's back was arching as he started to sit up, which was impossible due to the literal one ton boulder that was preventing him from doing so. Guess Zuko didn't get the message. With a deep, powerful growl Zuko started to push even harder, worrying Sokka. _The idiot is gonna kill himself_ , Sokka thought, _he's gonna break his hands even more and he's gonna-_

**_Crunch_ **

Sokka backed up quickly, screeching, "shit!"

Zuko snarled his agreement.

The boulder crushing Zuko's hands started to _move_. Sokka's jaw dropped as he realized that the damn lunatic was _moving_ the boulder that was meant to keep him pinned. _Not only moving though_ , Sokka thought, _it was starting to melt!_ Zuko's arms started to glow and licks of flame trailed out of the bare half of his mouth, while the other side started to char. With wide eyes Sokka watched as the firebender started to arch his back with a roar. Bright, blinding flames consumed his vision and the nonbender covered his face with his hands.

 _Am I going to die?_ Sokka thought frantically, _am I going to die here with a feral firebender that's gone wild and is about to be unrestrained?_

=====

With a roar Zuko let his flames consume him. All the pent up energy he's been refraining from using is now loose.

 _Wow_ , Zuko felt the boulder slide off of his hands and he smiled, _finally letting all of this energy out feels amazing._

His gleeful expression was wiped off of his face and he was brought back into reality as he felt the nausea and throbbing pain that came with the release of pressure off of his bones. _Fuck, thank god I heal fast cause that's going to be a pain in the ass._

The flames died down as he ripped the other part of the gag off of his face, wincing at the bruises. _Time to get the hell outta here_ , Zuko brushed the melted rope off of his legs with a scowl. _These Earth Kingdom scum are known for the crushing of Fire Nation hands, stealing_ _a mediocre_ _bender's bending and rendering them handicapped._ A noise startled him from his thoughts and he whipped his head around.

"Hah?"

He did _not_ expect to see the Water Tribe boy who he had fought and then stomped off just to get captured in this hell hole for who knows how long. His stomach rumbled it's response to the question, _it's been way too long. He needs to see Uncle._ His silence must have concerned the Water Tribe boy _(Sokka,_ a small voice in his mind whispers. He ignores it.) because he called out his name in a strange tone. Zuko's fangs itched to tear.

"Yes?" He rasped back, brushing off bits of rock and grime off of his body.

"You good? You're not gonna attack me or anything eh, Fangy?"

His brow twitched and he shot to his feet in anger, "what did you call me?" He called his fire to dance across his tongue as he snarled at the other boy, wanting to entice fear. It worked.

The boy's eyes widened and he showed his palms, "sorry, sorry! Just wanted to make sure you could recognize me!"

_Recognize him? Did he...?_

"Did I attack you?" Zuko blurted out, leaning against the damp cave wall. He didn't know why he was wasting his time with this peasant, he had much better things to do. For some reason, he couldn't think about leaving until he knew what had happen. _What he could have done._

Sokka looked confused and he took a cautious step towards him, "no!" He lowered his voice when Zuko flinched at the volume and continued, "nothing like that. You were just sorta out of it?" Zuko's face fell, _it happened again,_ he thought dimly. "You were pretty snarly and," he raised his fingers in mock claws, "ya know? But you didn't hurt me! I just got half of your gag off and then you shoved that big ass rock off of you and now we're here!"

Zuko leaned heavily on the wall for support and frowned at the other. _Hadn't he just been an asshole to him? Telling him that the only reason he'd taken any interest to him was his uncle and that there was nothing good about him. This was certainly a change. What had he really done while he was out?_

"Thank you for the gag," Zuko knew thanking him was necessary, he was still a prince afterall and he kept his mannerisms no matter what, but the thought of thanking him made him stand offish. He didn't want him to start thinking they were friends or anything.

"You're welcome!" The other boy beamed.

_Shit he took it as me being friendly._

"Okay, I'm going to leave now," Zuko awkwardly cradled his hands that he was definitely going to need to look at soon, and lit his hands to light the way.

"Oh yeah about that..." Sokka sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck, face red in the low firelight, "the guys that took you kinda blocked off the entrance to the cave and he's not working alone."

"Yeah I figured that, they jumped me just as I was about to eat," Zuko grumbled as his stomach growled in annoyance. _Oh how it would feel to tear into that with his aching teeth_ , he wiped drool away from the corner of his mouth quickly.

-

_"How unprince like," his father tutted at him and Zuko preened from the attention, desperate for it._

_"I'm sorry, father!" He bowed, his forehead to_ _uching_ _his father's boots. His father did not accept his apology and instead kicked his steel toed boot into Zuko's small ribcage, over and over and over..._

_"You monster!" Ozai snarled, eyes burning, "look at those teeth, those claws. You are filth!" Zuko covered his fangs, wincing as the kicks continued until Zuko felt something snap in his chest and white hot pain ripped through him, causing him to black out._

_When Zuko awoke he was alone in the hall outside his room and Azula was starting at him. The sight of her made his hackles rise and he growled low and menacingly (humans don't growl, they don't have misshapen vocal cords that cause them to make these noises,_ _Zuko thought)_

_Azula merely stared at him with an unreadable expression on her face, not flinching at the growl, but fear shining in her eyes for a second._

_"You shouldn't approach father anymore. He doesn't want you anymore, how much more of a warning do you need?" Her cold voice washed over him._

_"I won't ever stop trying." Zuko wheezed out, "I need to be seen, he needs to know I'm-"_

"ko!"

Sokka was right in front of him, like right in front of him. Zuko's lips twitched and he yelped, jumping backwards and into the wall. Spots erupted across his vision and he whined, cradling his head. _He just needed to get out of here. He just needs to go home and everything will be better._

"Zuko, I'm sorry I startled you..." The Water Tribe boy was glancing at him with those concerned eyes, those eyes that reminded him so much like Uncle's. People always fucking pitied him.

He refrained from showing his fangs and swallowed the growl that bubbled in his chest, instead just nodding through the pain. He was getting weaker and weaker by the minute and he needed food. They need to get out of here or-

_His heartbeat pounded in his throat as he saw the hand slowly reach towards his face. His mind raced as his eyes widened, his teeth itched and his lips twitched, curling threateningly and then he was lunging forward and clamping his jaws down on the guard's hand. Blood gushed into his mouth as the guard screamed and thrashed. He growled, biting down harder-it felt oh so good. He was so hungry._   
  


"We need to get out of here," Zuko rasped, shaking the thoughts from his mind.

"Yeah, Jet is with Katara and Aang, we have to go save them." Sokka agreed, walking towards what Zuko assumed was the way out.

"Jet?"

"Yeah he's the asshole that's seducing my sister." The shorter boy sneered, "He's taking advantage of her and I can't to anything about it, I can't protect her."

Zuko watched with interest. Emotions intrigued him, especially sibling emotions. It made him wonder of what could've been. If they weren't born into a royal family and if the throne wasn't an item that two siblings had to fight for. If he wasn't a dragon "blessed" child...

"I'm sure she will be okay..." Zuko blurted, "she's..." he awkwardly waved his broken hands around, "durable?"

"Dude..." Sokka looked uncomfortable, "don't call my sister durable. It's kinda weird." He seemed to take pity on Zuko, "but thanks."

Zuko ducked his head, embarrassed. He was always so bad with human interaction.

"Let's just get out of here." the Water Tribe boy pat the wall, "this is where the entrance was. I know this because while I may not be the best with maps yet, I know where I've been. Longshot, he's Jet's friend by the way, must've somehow pushed this rock in front of the entrance because I _know_ it was here. See!" He crouched down, brushing his hand on the cave floor, "here's some grass from outside!"

Zuko looked at the door in apprehension, did he have enough strength to move that?

"Why did you come in here anyways?" Zuko rasped.

Sokka looked embarrassed, "well, I was looking for dirt on Jet and I ended up getting jumped here. My instincts were too strong to ignore."

 _Ah_ , Zuko was jealous, _at least your instincts lead to good things like looking after you sister. Mine make me want to mark walls, light my bed on fire, and bare teeth._

He didn't voice the thoughts aloud. Uncle didn't even know about most of it.

"Move." he stated firmly, squaring his aching shoulders. Pushing his aching arms against the rock blocking the doorway he looked Sokka in the eye-

"I'm going to get us the hell out of here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry the chapter is a little odd, slow, and late. Tell me how you enjoyed it please!


	17. Relapse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Push him off," Jet's voice turned Zuko's blood to ice and he looked at him in horror. 
> 
> "What? No!" Zuko and Sokka shouted at the same time. 
> 
> The boy holding Sokka spoke up, unease in his eyes, "but, Jet..." 
> 
> "Now!" Jet snapped, waving around an unfamiliar weapon. 
> 
> “Zu-“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me how you like it!

Sokka watched in slight jealousy as Zuko moved the _second_ giant boulder of the day for him. _It must be nice to have that sort of strength_ , Sokka mused, bending and being "spirit blessed" _or whatever the hell he is. But the self hatred, the fear...not knowing anybody else like you. It must get lonely._

"Uh, Sokka?" Zuko's raspy voice drew him out of his thoughts.

"Oh! Yeah, thanks buddy! Let's get going then," he reached forward to grab Zuko's hand, only letting himself be slightly disappointed when the fire bender slapped his hand away.

"Come on, we have to go!" He reached forward again and let out a sigh of frustration when Zuko inched closer to the dark woods.

"We?" Zuko spat sparks. Sokka groaned, throwing his hands up. He didn't want to admit that he didn't think that he could go back and warn Katara and Aang without help.

"Yes! Don't you wanna..." he tried to search for words, "kick that guy's ass that did this to you?" He hoped the revenge tactic worked best.

"Well..." Zuko rasped, thinking. He seemed to be debate himself for a second before nodding slowly, "yeah...I wanna rip his throat out...with my teeth."

The sharp toothed grin that was flashed at Sokka showed nothing but promise.

=====

The run back was awkward, to say the least. Zuko didn't know about Sokka, but there was something different from the ride on the bison to the jog back to the "Freedom Fighter's" camp.

Zuko was half starved, half dehydrated, and completely worn the fuck out. While Sokka seemed to be nursing a head wound and was worried senseless.

_What am I even doing? Siding with this Water tribe Boy. I hope Uncle is okay..._

Suddenly, the boy running alongside him fell and Zuko skid to a stop.

_I could just leave him...nobody would know. Maybe even kill him...get him out of the way._

The boy hissing in pain brought him back from his darker thoughts.

"Uh, Sokka?" The Water Tribe name felt awkward on his tongue, but Zuko forced himself to kneel down next to the boy, who was clutching his hands over his bare knee.

Sokka looked up to Zuko, unshed tears in his eyes as he nodded quickly, "yeah yeah I'm- Zuko?"

The scent that hit Zuko's nose was _divine_. Saliva was pooling in his mouth as he thought of the warmest of his mother's curry, the rarest of meat, the crunchiest of fire flakes...and Zuko was so, so hungry.

=====

_Shit of course he freaking tripped on a spirit damned tree root at this time. Just his luck._

He hissed, pulling back his hands from his knee. Oh spirits, it's deep. Sokka grimaced as he saw the many layers of skin cut through on his right knee. _I must've cut it on a rock when I fell down._

"Uh, Sokka?"

Sokka looked up, blinking away tears that pricked his eyes. He needed to pull himself together, needed to be strong for his sister and Aang.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm- Zuko?"

Zuko's eyes were slit again, only this time they were completely dilated, so dilated that they only left a thin ring of gold around the pools of black. _Great, that's all I need._

"Zuko?"

The firebender didn't respond to his name, acting like he hadn't heard it at all. His eyes seemed trained onto his injured knee and Sokka couldn't help but be a little angry.

"What're you squeamish around blood now or something? You seemed perfectly fine when you tried to kill us like a hundred times," he snarked, staring to worry.

When Zuko didn't rise to the bait Sokka really started to worry.

He returned his gaze back to his wound. Blood was still pumping out of it sluggishly, but it wasn't enough to be life threatening. There was still the problem with covering it. Sokka didn't have any extra cloth to cover it...he glanced up and saw Zuko in the same position. His "shirt" was a hole ridden mess of thin, green fabric that dipped down low around the neckline.

"Hey, can you tear off a strip of your shirt for me? I'd offer to do mine, but this is kinda the only thing I have from home. I just need a small piece so it doesn't get dirt in it."

Nothing. Absolutely no response.

He couldn't believe it. He knew the guy had it bad, but to mentally check out as soon as they encounter a problem, really? After being stuck in that hell hole?

"Fine," he harrumphed, reaching for the bottom of Zuko's shirt, "lemme just-"

A rumbling growl emerged from the other man before a clawed hand slapped around his wrist.

"Spirits, Zuko, I need some help! This is too deep to leave it alone!" He cried, staring into those vacant eyes.

The growl died down and Sokka saw some life return to those eyes before they flicked down to Sokka's bloody hand, still grasped in his.

The silence that filled the air felt like the calm before the storm. The birds chirped in the background as the sun rose and the frogs croaked, but all Sokka could hear was the pounding of his heart in his ears.

The silence broke.

With a hair raising snarl Sokka was being hefted forward by inhumanly strong arms and braced against the firebender's chest.

"Zuko, Zuko, bad, no!"

_He's going to actually kill me. Goodbye Gran Gran, goodbye Dad, goodbye Katara, goodbye Aang, goodbye Momo, and goodbye Appa. This is how I die. This is how I go._

Sokka was thrown to the ground and straddled by the firebender who was shaking with rage. He punched his arms forward to hit against the chest that was pressed to his face. The dirt stirred around them as Zuko spun to face his knee.

"Zuko what the fuck?" Sokka tried to sit up, only to be slammed down by Zuko's legs. How the hell did he even do that?

He tried to arch his back as much as he could, but he was completely helpless and at the mercy of the firebender who'd gone feral.

Sokka yelped as he felt teeth prick the skin around his cut.

"Zuko, what in the spirit damned hell are you doing!?" Sokka groaned as Zuko snarled his response and bit down harder on his leg, just starting to pierce flesh.

Tears pricked Sokka's eyes as he felt a hot tongue, _he's fucking licking me_ , laving over the cut. Unbearable pain hit Sokka as the hot tongue lapped at all the blood that pumped out of his wound. _Is he going to eat me?_

Sokka shivered in fear and waited for the bite to come, for this to all end. It never came.

"Zuko?" Sokka croaked, glancing up at the other boy. His growls had turned into light rumbles as Zuko's maw was painted red. _With my fucking blood._

Sokka glanced around quickly and cursed himself for trusting him so easily, for helping him. _Of course he'd do this. Katara was right, he is a freak._

He slowly searched the forest floor for a weapon to knock Zuko off and run away. A rock, a stick, something. His breath caught as he felt his fingers close around a rock about the size of his fist. _Perfect_ , he thought.

He slowly raised his shaking arm, rock gripped tightly in his hand. Is this rock really gonna hurt him? Sokka thought, is it even gonna work?

As Sokka's hand shook he paused, confused. His leg, it was feeling better. The warm fever feeling in his knee started to disappear, replaced with the numb cool feeling of relief. The relief from the pain caused the rock to roll out of his loose fingers, hitting the dirt with a soft thud. Zuko whipped around, face bloody and eyes glowing.

"Tsska," Zuko hissed, tongue flicking out. A definitely thick, forked tongue. _That's new_ , Sokka thought fuzzily, closing his eyes.

"Sokka?!"

Sokka's eyes shot opened as his vision was filled with the wide, panicked filled eyes of the firebender.

"Fangy!" Sokka groaned, rolling over onto his side, "you're back. Yay," he grunted as he stood up.

Zuko shot up, offering Sokka and hand to hell him up as well, "what did I-who? Did I?" He stuttered, shaking.

"Nah nothing happened." He lied, grabbing hold of the other's arm, "let's go."

"No, no, something..." Zuko's tongue, now normal, swiped out of his mouth to wet his lips. "There's," he brushed a knuckle to his lips, catching some of the wet blood, "blood. There's blood!" He cried, eyes glassy. _Can't loose him again_ , Sokka panicked. He put his hand on the other's shoulder, squeezing firmly.

"It's fine, see," he showed his bare knee, "you cleaned it!" He tried not to look at the indents from Zuko's teeth as much as possible.

Zuko seemed to wage a small battle, scratch that _war_ , in his head before he nodded slowly, his tongue swiping his maw again. _He's eating my blood...human blood._

"Let's go," he grabbed onto the other, using his height for support, "we need to get Aang and Katara."

=====

Zuko's nose picked up the earthy scent of humans nearby, stirring him into action.

"There's people near," he murmured, jostling the other boy's arm. Sokka nodded, before walking over to a large tree, much larger than the other's in the forest.

"What're you doing?" He asked, prowling forward.

Sokka's head poked out from the other side of the tree, "come on! It's up here," he pointed up, climbing the giant tree.

Zuko nodded, a base in a tree. _Nothing really surprises me these days._

He started to climb after Sokka, noticing how he favored his right side. His stomach growled at the memory. _What the hell was wrong with me? It was something else with being held by Zhao and the blackout on his ship, but Sokka? He didn't like him, but dear Agni, he didn't want to maul the guy._

"Zuko!" Sokka hissed, "I hear talking," he announced as they reached the top.

Agni, I can’t wait to tear this Jet guy a new one.

Zuko nodded at Sokka's announcement and mentally prepared himself. Sokka paused at the top before hefting himself over with a shout.

"Ah!" He yelled, hands out in front of him. Zuko rolled his eyes before rolling into a crouch position, hackles raised.

The talking from before had ceased, setting Zuko on edge. Something wasn't right. Suddenly a snapping vine pricked Zuko's ears and he got out half a syllable before he got hit in the back, knocking the wind out of him.

"Zuko!" He heard Sokka cry out in the distance.

Turning around, he heaved in deep breaths as he saw what had hit him. A boy around his age with spiky hair and a dark complexion stared at him with an infuriating grin on his face.

"Are you Jet?" He panted, rising from the ground.

The boy's face screwed up before he replied, "yeah, how'd you get out?"

"Finally," Zuko smirked, a mere bare of teeth. _I've been waiting for this one._

Launching himself at the boy, he relished in the fall of that cocky smirk. It felt great, to beat somebody up that knew had it coming. Somebody that held him, just like _Zhao_. Like an _animal_.

With a snarl, Zuko conjured fire into his hands, singeing the arms that move to block the other's face.

"Teach you to hold me again. You hog-monkey!" Zuko snarled, digging his claws into the other's flesh. He reared his head back, gleefully watching the fear rise in the other's eyes.

"What the hell are you anyway?" Jet grunted, arching off the ground.

"I'm gonna be the guy that rips your throat out," Zuko let colorful sparks dance over his tongue, "with my teeth."

"Zuko!"

 _Shit_ , in all of the excitement he forgot about Sokka. Turning towards the shout, Zuko's smile was wiped off of his face as he saw the Water Tribe boy being held by a tall boy who had a knife to his throat. He growled lowly, lowering his head.

"Get off of him, or he dies," the boy holding Sokka announced with a curt voice.

"Better do what he says," Jet drawled with an evil smile on his face. "Or else you're gonna loose yourself a pet. Or maybe you're the pet?"

Zuko snarled, _spirits be damned, he can't catch a break_. Zuko slowly rose from his position, the knife scarily sharp as it laid on Sokka's throat. He felt an odd, out of place feeling bubble in his stomach before he realized what it was. He didn't like him touching Sokka. _They shouldn't be threatening him._

"Okay, I'm up," Zuko raised his palms, "now let him go."

Blue eyes stared at him in gratitude and Zuko couldn't help but feel proud of himself. _Finally, something that doesn't require much thought. Saving him is the right choice, he_ knows _it._

"Push him off," Jet's voice turned Zuko's blood to ice and he looked at him in horror.

"What? No!" Zuko and Sokka shouted at the same time.

The boy holding Sokka spoke up, unease in his eyes, "but, Jet..."

"Now!" Jet snapped, waving around an unfamiliar weapon.

"Zu-"

Time slowed as Zuko watched helplessly as the boy holding Sokka gave him a hard shove, sending him over the edge.

He's not gonna survive, Zuko pumped his legs, ignoring the laughter that followed him in the background, he can't survive that fall.

A ragged cry came from his throat as he hurled himself over the edge of the base,

"Sokka!"

=====

Wind whipped around him as Sokka screamed, fear pooling in his stomach.

"Help!" He cried, free falling through the air. Two near death experiences in one day, lucky me.

As he turned back over he felt another strange burst of air before he felt something solid collide with him.

"Oof!" He puffed out, craning his neck to see what it was. A dark pony tail, gold eyes, green tattered shirt...

"Zuko?" He cried, grasping the boy that apparently had jumped over the edge to...what? _To save him? What was he going to..._

A strange whistle reached his ears before his eyes were filled with bright, vibrant red. _Wings, those were his wings,_ Sokka hysterically thought. Zuko's wings snapped open completely, knocking the breath out of Sokka as they stopped their descent.

"Yeah!" He cried, pumping his fists. He would have been embarrassed by the way the other man was holding him clutched to his chest, but he was still high on the adrenaline rush that was him not breaking every bone in his body and dying.

"Take that, dick bags!" Sokka shouted at Jet and Longshot, their faces showing complete and utter shock and surprise.

Zuko's wings flapped as they continued their ascent, rising higher and higher until they were above the tree line.

"Hey, Zuko?" Sokka glanced up, seeing the other's serious expression. "You think you can put me down? Or something?" He gripped at the hands holding him tighter, pulling his legs up to his chest.

He didn't receive and answer and fear started to set in. _What if he went berserk again? What if he tried to kill me again? What if he dropped me?_

"No," a strangled growled vibrated in Zuko's chest and Sokka was pulled tighter into the other's chest.

"No?" Sokka croaked, eyeing the ground hundreds of feet below them, "why not buddy?"

The powerful wings around him flapped as they seemed to move without any of Zuko's conscious effort. The other's head was raised high in the air as his nose twitched.

"Smell," Zuko warbled, his nose wrinkling, "there's a smell..."

"What?" He white knuckled his grip on Zuko's arm, struggling to understand. "What smell?"

"Smells like," Sokka felt Zuko's chest full with air before he breathed out a large plume of smoke that curled around Sokka's head, "blasting jelly. Smells like a shit ton of basting jelly."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooh Zuzu bit Sokka 😳
> 
> Also no, there’s no Zukka...but they’re gonna be bffs and that’s final 😤
> 
> There’s going to be explanations next chapter and more flying!


	18. The Blue Dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko's eyes flicked to Sokka's briefly before he ducked his head down, a growl trickling out his throat along with thick, grey smoke. 
> 
> "No, don't!" He shouted, putting himself between the fire bender and his friends. "He didn't hurt me," not one hundred percent true but okay, "he saved me!" 
> 
> The tension cackled like static trough the air and Sokka couldn't help but realize that he'd be the least protected if they all decided to attack each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Early chapter...woah

Sokka felt oddly safe as Zuko flew and _holy shit we're flying._ He was flying through the air and towards whatever Zuko was smelling. _Blasting jelly, what the hell did that have to do with anything? Now that I think about..._ Sokka gasped aloud, _didn't Jet order some of his minions to get those big, bad smelling barrels? Is that what Zuko smells?_

The feeling of flying was something Sokka, unlike most people, has felt before. It was the feeling of flying and being _free_ that struck him by surprise. He imagined it would've been the feeling of when his father took him out to dodge ice in his old ship when he was of age. The wind blowing through his hair and into the sails as he laughed and his father told him he was proud and...

never happened.

"Zuko, you good?" He wasn't one hundred percent sure that Zuko wasn't just going to drop him at any given moment and go capture Aang, but...he was at least ten percent.

Sokka felt more than heard the grumble in response to his question and marked that on his list of " _Things That Probably Should be Concerning."_ Barely coherent responses, check. Wings, tail, and small budding horns, check. Flying through the air with a firebender, aka enemy, check.

It wasn't easy to see this high in the sky, but Sokka could see a small town in the distance and a large dam that seemed to be at capacity, as well as a geyser banked river that connected to the dam. He prayed nobody saw them gliding through the air because A, easy to report to the Fire Nation. B, he didn't want people to think he was some damsel in distress as Zuko's arms held him tight to his chest and his legs curled around Sokka's to keep from dangling. And C...point B but more.

Other than going after whatever _smell_ that Zuko could apparently smell from Appa's flying height, there weren't any leads on Katara or Aang. He'd figure they'd be out searching for him since he didn't come back last night, but Jet could've easily won over Katara's heart with a smirk and an easy excuse. Either that or he in prisoned them the same way he did him and Zuko. He swallowed down worry.

Just as he parted his lips to ask Zuko about Katara and Aang, they started to loose altitude. Sokka panicked as the river and geysers started to get closer and closer, an unmanly squeal (that he'd deny later) being ripped from his throat.

"Zuko?"

Sokka gasped, clutching his arms tighter. His only answer was an odd sounding warble and a cold gust of wind off of the water that brought tears to his eyes.

He was just about to tell Zuko they had a mission before two figures waving their arms caught his eyes. One wearing orange and one...

"Katara!" He screamed, laughter bubbling in him.

He could only imagine how insane he looked with unkept hair, bruises and scrapes, and the all encompassing wings behind him that cut through air like butter. As they got closer to the ground Sokka grinned, jumping out of the firebender's arms and rushing forward to meet his sister in a tight, sibling hug. He spotted Aang and Momo lingering behind and laughed, pulling them in for a hug as well. He couldn't believe it, he found them again after-

"Guys!" He gasped, breaking the embrace and turning around. He yelped as Katara gripped his arm with iron strength and pulled him behind her roughly.

"What in the _spirit damned hell_ do you think you're doing here, beast?

Katara never cussed, unless she was _pissed_.

Zuko's eyes flicked to Sokka's briefly before he ducked his head down, a growl trickling out his throat along with thick, grey smoke.

"No, don't!" He shouted, putting himself between the fire bender and his friends. "He didn't hurt me," _not one hundred percent true but okay_ , "he saved me!"

The tension cackled like static trough the air and Sokka couldn't help but realize that he'd be the least protected if they all decided to attack each other. 

_I need to stop this now. They need to know the truth. I was wrong, Zuko does have good inside him. It's there._

"Okay!" Sokka bellowed, waving his hands between the trio. "Stop the stare down and let me talk for one damn minute!"

Other than the slight disapproving look for cussing from Aang, his stubborn sister huffed before she nodded, her bending water returning to her flask. Turning around, Sokka pulled Zuko's head to be level with him, the other's eyes never leaving the threat.

"Hey," he whispered, "it's okay. I promise they won't hurt you, I won't let them." Zuko's gold, slitted eyes finally focused on Sokka's and his wings lowered briefly before he nodded.

He breathed a sigh of relief, turning to the other's baffled expressions. "Alright. I'm going to tell you everything."

=====

The sister, Katara, hated him. He knew hate, he knew hate as much as anybody else, but this was a familiar hate. This was hate that felt like his sister's, burning hot, but still and calm before

_SNAP_

it strikes. Like lightning

He hated her. He hated her for being so close to her brother, he hated her for waking the Avatar, he hated her for making him care. The one thing he didn't hate about her was her shiny necklace.

Zuko mainly tuned out Sokka's explanation to the others, instead thinking about how the Avatar was two arms lengths away from him and he could just grab him, fly away, and return home.

_Home_...

"-ko?"

Zuko sighed, they were talking to him or about him. Again.

"Pardon?" He drawled, tail waving lazily behind him.

"I was saying," oh Miss Sassy now with the attitude, "that the blasting jelly is a big deal. I think Jet is going to blow up the dam and kill everybody in the town.

_Oh. That's worrying._

"Why would he want to do that?" He asked, wings folding closer to his back.

"If you were _listening_ earlier," she started, "Jet hates firebenders and for a good reason too," Katara sneered, glaring daggers at Zuko. If he didn't know that he could easily take her throat out with his teeth, he'd probably be shaking. Her threats were nothing compared to the combined forces of his father and Azula. They were _nothing_ compared to those two.

"Firebenders killed his whole family," she went on, "and this is his revenge. But it's wrong," his tail twitched at the last statement, "these people are innocent and something that I hate more than firebenders are _liars_. That bastard!"

Zuko puffed out a smoke ring with a lazy nod, the exertion of flying taking more out of him than he had expected. This was only his second time. A sfumato style haze started to film over his vision.

"Katara, you and Aang go and try and stop them from blowing up the dam, if Jet is there," Sokka's gaze hardened, "take him out."

He paused before clapping Zuko on the shoulder, _someone touching me without hostile intent besides Uncle..._ he blinked, _odd_.

"Fangy and I will go try and warn the village if you guys fail," Zuko's lip curled at the name, "because we're _that_ cool."

"We?" He smirked at Sokka's surprised expression before the other broke out into an face splitting grin. _It felt good to make others happy,_ Zuko paused, _it felt good to have a friend. Is that what he is? A frien-_

"No, way!" Surprisingly it was the Avatar who was protesting Sokka's plan, instead of his sister. "I'm not letting you go with him alone, he could hurt you. Sokka, you're my friend..." the short boy bit his lip, "I can't lose you."

_Spare me the theatrics_ , Zuko groaned internally, _a whole town is about to be blown up and this is how the Avatar reacts?_

"I'm going, and that's final." Sokka stated, his arm settling on Zuko's shoulder. "He could've taken me out before and he didn't," he tried to reason, "I helped save him and he's saved me. Trust me guys."

Zuko felt very out of place in the middle of the argument. These people were all his enemy, " _except Sokka_ ", a familiar voice whispered, " _you marked him. He's yours. He's your hoard now._ "

Zuko's mental war went unnoticed to the others as he cradled his head, " _what_?" He called out to the voice, " _what're you talking about? What hoard?"_

The voice returned, so incredibly familiar and he just knew it was from his dreams, " _young little dragon doesn't have much of a hoard,_ " she tutted from inside his head, " _this boy, a necklace, a knife, your Uncle, and a-_ " she paused, " _a boy you knew long ago. Ren?_ "

"What the hell do you know about Ren?!" Zuko snarled aloud, spinning in circles. He heard Sokka calling him, but he sounded far away, as if he was underwater.

" _I know everything about you Zuko. I am the Blue Dragon_ ," she hissed. " _I know your hopes, desires, fears, your greed, for I am you. I live in your head, always. It's been so, so long, but I have been waiting to get into touch with you. You just weren't strong enough back then. You will be hearing more from me_ ," he could feel her sick, satisfied smile and yelled out in frustration.

"Zuko, stop!" Sokka's cool hands held Zuko's head between his hands as he came back to reality.

He make a noise of confusion before a sharp stinging pain hit him in his side, causing him to kneel over.

"Katara!" Sokka's shout brought Zuko a step closer to reality and he pressed his palm to his side, feeling blood. " _That peasant dare strike you_!" The Blue Dragon bellowed, echoing around his skull. " _Kill her! Strike her down! Kill-_ "

"No," he whined clawing at his head, "I won't listen to you."

Sokka paused his reprimanding of Katara to look at Zuko with concerned blue eyes, "are you okay?"

Zuko looked at him in confusion before nodding slowly. _Oh yeah, the wound_. He hissed as he peeled back his hand, only for there to be no wound there. _Well thank Agni my hands and body healed faster than humanly possible,_ he chuckled, or _I'd be screwed._

"Yeah it's okay," he wiped the blood awkwardly on his tattered shirt before glancing at everybody else, who was looking at him in horror. _What else was new._

"Zuko..." Sokka helped him onto his feet, "when you were having that episode..." he stared deep into Zuko's eyes.

"What?" Zuko's thoughts went downhill fast. _Was the Blue Dragon actually here? Could they hear her? Did they know_ -

"Your eyes were blue!" The Avatar blurted, clutching his staff.

Zuko wished he could see the look on his face because, _what the fuck._

"What?"

Sokka patted him in his shoulder awkwardly, "yeah buddy. Your eyes turned blue when you freaked out. Like a glowing blue! Any idea what that means?"

_The Blue Dragon. She really is me. I always thought she was a bad dream but...she's real. And she's me. Which means,_ he glanced at Sokka _, the hoard stuff is true. I just marked this boy like some kind of animal, like some kind of-_

monster. 

=====

Zuko's ever changing physical appearance was one thing, the wings, the tail the horns, even his eyes change on the norm, but...Sokka shuddered.

Those _eyes_.

Those eyes were anything, _except_ good, they were buzzing, calculating, _electric_.

He shuddered again.

"Okay," he was starting to regret his choice of picking Zuko as his partner, just slightly, "let's get going. Same plan as before, no arguments!" He added the last part on in haste, not wanting to repeat the last ten minutes again.

Katara and Aang looked at each other nervously, before nodding and taking off in the direction of the dam. _Okay, now the fun part._

"C'mon Zuko," he turned his back to Zuko, lifting his arms up in the air childishly, "uppies!"

A deep groan came from Zuko before Sokka felt those scale freckled arms wrap around his chest again.

"You're a child," he groaned before Sokka's vision was filled with the bright red of the undersides of Zuko's wings.

"I'm young at heart!" Sokka shouted before his voice was drowned out by one, two, and three powerful beats of Zuko's wings that had them airborne in no time.

_I'm starting to like this more than Appa_ , Sokka thought, giddily.

They took off towards the town, Zuko's legs once again curling around his to reduce the drag. Sokka couldn't help but grin the entire time, despite the circumstances. Yes, they _were_ going to warn a town that they might be flooded,but the feeling of being able to fly without Appa was something he could get used to.

_Get used to?_ A tiny voice in his head whispers, _what're you going to do after this? Send him to a port and say "alright here you go, go find your uncle!"_ They don't even know where the nearest port is, much less how to get him there without tipping off Zhao who apparently hates him for no reason. Another thing to add to the list.

The town started to come into clearer view before Zuko cut through the sky sharply. He wasn't ever gonna get used to that.

"I'm going to land further out. People with wings are a bit of an oddity I assume."

Sokka nodded in agreement, internally surprised by the firebender's quips and snark, he was able to keep up with _him_ , a tough feat in itself. 

"So...where you from?"

Sokka officially sucked at small talk.

"The Fire Nation?"

Sokka was grateful that their position hid his face because he was as sure that he was bright red head to toe from the blush.

"W-well yeah I knew that!" He cried as they landed, "I mean what part or err...where do you live now?"

Zuko stared at him blankly before letting a soft trail of smoke drift out of his nose, "I live on the ship."

The ship?

"The ship?" He echoed his thoughts out loud. They touched down slightly roughly, Sokka's legs wobbling.

"Yeah the small ass ship with the shit crew," Zuko raked his claws into the nearby tree, Sokka gulping as he saw how easy it shred the bark.

"Is that the ship that we keep seeing follow us around?" Sokka wanted to slap himself enough times to hit the reset button and just _start over_. Because _duh_ it would be the same ship following them because Zuko is on the ship.

"Never mind that!" He quickly blurted at Zuko's expression and debated his next question, but he needed answers. The ways the crew addressed him, his aura of superiority, the way he holds his shoulders. "So are you a captain or something? Captain of the ship?"

Strange emotions passed through Zuko's face before he answered, "yeah something of the sort."

Great, closed off time now.

Sokka tripped on a root, _again_ , thankfully only stumbling slightly instead of _cutting his damn knee open again._

Their way through the forest was winding, but they made it. Sokka was about to run down towards the village before Zuko grabbed his arm tightly.

"What?" Sokka asked.

"I can't go out there," Zuko's wings snapped open briefly, "look at me!"

"Oh yeah," Tui and La he felt dumb, "right."

"You go alone, I'll stay here."

Sokka paused, growling to himself (though nowhere near as on point as Zuko's) softly before he nodded.

"Okay, I gotta do this. I gotta convince them that they need to leave everything they know and love for a complete stranger..."

Zuko flashed him a fanged smile before nodding seriously, "I'll stay here and be your ostrich horse ride back."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now introducing the Blue Dragon! Whoooo tell me how you feel :)) if you have any ideas/suggestions I’d love to hear too


	19. Against All Odds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko closed his eyes against the wind, relishing in the cool breeze that flew through his cropped hair. It felt like the most natural thing in the word, these limbs, these additives.They felt so right. 
> 
> The only downside was the instincts. Zuko growled to himself softly at the thought. The only downside from the wings and the tail was the damn thoughts being whispered in his head all the time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longest chapter yet...

"Why won't you believe me!" Sokka cried, pulling at his hair.  
  


He knew that it was a stretch, that these people would flee their _homes_ because of a random boy that ran into their village and screamed they were going to get flooded out.

"Why would we believe you?" An elder sneered while she pulled her cloak over her shoulder. He looked at the group of people gathered in hysteria, surely somebody would believe him?

"Please, I'm not lying. You will all die!"

He hoped that Zuko had stayed at the edge of the woods, telling these people that they were in danger and then having a less than human teen come out of the woods might be a little conflicting.

"Get out of here, get away from our kids!"

Sokka turned just in time to see a tall, burly man take up most of his vision and those tree trunk arms hit him in the chest. He fell down with a rough, _oof_ , his previous wounds aching in pain.

Just as he was about to open his mouth, a ground shaking roar shook the earth, causing many of the townspeople to cover their ears in pain. Sokka stood up quickly, _that sounded a lot like..._

Turning towards the forest, Sokka let out a breath of relief when he couldn't spot Zuko. _I don't know how I could have explained a winged, tailed, and fanged boy._

He turned his attention back to the village, and he shouted, lying, “that must be the bombs at the dam! C'mon get out now!" Panic seemed to have taken over the village and they all screamed and cried, bodies being flung around like a whirlwind as clothing, food, and possessions were all shoved frantically into bags as all the villagers started to flee. Cold, raw guilt started to gnaw at his stomach as he thought, _what if we were wrong. What if Zuko didn't smell blasting jelly and I just sent Aang and Katara to attack a group of dangerous individuals for no reason?_

A shoulder coming into contact with his face shook him out of the thought quickly, his vision blurring slightly before he rushed up the small hill and into the forest, praying that Zuko had stuck around.

Once he was deep enough Sokka started to glance around, nervously calling out, "Zuko? Zuko?" There was no response. _Had that punk really left me out here alone? I swear to the gods..._

Sokka squealed as he felt a solid weight hit him in the back, sending him sprawling forward onto the forest floor.

"What the-!" Turning around Sokka's breath left his lungs, his heart finally slowing down.

Zuko's bright eyes stared back at him. Sokka began to sit up, only to be pushed down by Zuko's tail, the rough scales biting into the flesh of his arm as it wrapped around him.

Sokka squealed slightly, laughing as the scales tickled the sensitive inside of his arm. He watched as Zuko's eyes widened before the firebender ducked down to Sokka's bare shoulder, nipping him slightly. That's when the laughs stopped.

"I'm sorry!" Zuko blurted out, scrambling backwards on his hands and knees. Sokka's heart returned to it's normal pace as he watched a slight trickle of blood drip down his shoulder.

"It's fine," he murmured. Standing up he helped the other into his feet, "think you can take us back to Katara and Aang? I haven't heard an explosion yet so-"

_**BOOM** _

Birds chriped as they flew out of the trees, their branches shaking them off from the force of the explosion that rattled the ground. Sokka nearly fell down again, only being held up by Zuko's tail, which had wrapped itself around his torso.

"Let's go!" He turned his back to Zuko, holding his breath as the firebender wrapped around him again and they were taking off.

_God I hope Katara and Aang are okay,_ Sokka tucked his legs into his chest, his core screaming from the effort.

_And what the heck was that back there with Zuko?_

Sokka shook his head roughly, there's alwayssomething going on with Zuko.

As Zuko flew them higher and higher, finally making their way out of the small canyon, Sokka gasped. The dam had definitely broken. A knot of worry formed in his stomach as he thought, _if the dam had broken...what had happened to Katara and Aang?_

"Agni's sake," Zuko breathed. Sokka shared the sentiment as they both watched the mountain of water roar down the hill, flooding the canyon. They could only hope that the townspeople had made it out in time.

Large gusts of wind off of the water buffeted up and threw Zuko and Sokka higher into the air, both of them squeezing their eyes shut tightly. Sokka squinted up at the red of the undersize of Zuko's wings and stared in awe as the thin membrane took the pressure with ease. His fingers itched for a quill to sketch out the shape of his wings, _surely they could be useful for something like a new invention...they're beautiful._

The Water Tribe boy felt Zuko's legs hook around his own, tucking him closer and more securely to his chest as the wind started to shake them.

"Zuko," Sokka yelled, "I think I see the broken wall of the dam, go down there!"

Sokka felt more than heard the firebender's rumbled answer and he nodded to himself, _hang on Aang and Katara, we're coming._

=====

Zuko closed his eyes against the wind, relishing in the cool breeze that flew through his cropped hair. _It felt like the most natural thing in the word, these limbs, these additives.They felt so right._

The only downside was the _instincts_. Zuko growled to himself softly at the thought. The only downside from the wings and the tail was the damn thoughts being whispered in his head all the time.

_Bite him._

_Scent him._

_Growl at her._

_Bare fangs._

_Raise your wings._

_Show them the barbs on your tail._

It didn't help that the damned voice was that of the _Blue Dragon. She has been here the whole time_ , Zuko ranted to himself, _and she's still here. Whispering these actions for me to do, actions that I don't fully understand myself. The only thing I know is that they make sense to me, and it scares the shit outta me._

A gust of wind came off of water rushing below and Zuko gripped onto Sokka even tighter.

_Hoard_ , she whispered, _your hoard and sacrifice._

Zuko blew smoke out of his nose, wings angling down as he fought his way down to the ground. Thoughts were hard to him in this state, but he knew he couldn't land as roughly as he wanted to with Sokka in tow. Sokka needed to be kept safe.

He spotted a bare tree on the ground, far enough away from the rushing water to be safe, but close enough to the broken dam to where they can run over and find out what happened to others. Zuko kicked off his ratty shoes, watching as they were swept away in the water.

Zuko stretched his bare talons, the thick black nails outstretched as he prepared for their landing. He clutched at Sokka, air whistling through his wings as he folded them in their descent. With his vision narrowed on the bare tree, Zuko landed on the top branch, his talons digging into the wood and holding them there.

Sokka yelped, clutching at Zuko's arms and shaking slightly.

"Sorry," Zuko whispered, lifting his tail for balance on the high up branch. He hefted Sokka up tighter to his chest, jumping off the branch and ignoring the yelp of protest that made its way out of Sokka.

He felt oddly disappointed as Sokka leapt out of his arms, squashing the feeling with a shake of his head.

"Come on, let's go," the Water Tribe boy prowled forward, motioning for Zuko to follow.

_I'm not your damned pet,_ Zuko sneered internally.

_Quite right_ , the Blue Dragon whispered in his head, _you are regnant, they should be sacrificing themselves in your name. Those hairless hog monkeys._

Zuko spat sparks, ignoring the look that Sokka sent his way. He focused instead on his heightened sense of smell, scents flooding into his nose so strongly he could taste them on his tongue. He itched to write, get all of his new abilities clear and visible to look at. A thick, sickly smell hit his tongue and he parted his lips, taking it in.

"Sokka."

The Water Tribe boy turned to him, questioning him with a single glance.

"The blasting jelly," Zuko murmured, the smell hurting his head, "it was here."

"Aang! Katara!" Sokka ran out to the debris, searching the empty, muddy canyon.

Zuko scanned the area, hackles raised as the barbs on his tail started to rattle.

_Something else_ , Zuko mused.

"Katara!" Sokka screamed himself hoarse, looking pitiful as he turned to Zuko.

"Where are they? Can you smell them?" Sokka cried, pulling at his ponytail.

Zuko felt bad, losing your family sucks, he should know.

"I can't," he admitted, sadly. "This blasting jelly...it's messing with my senses. I can't smell anything except the mud and the blasting jelly."

Sokka looked utterly _stricken_ , his eyes lowering as he trudged the ground slowly.

"Are you sure?" His voice broke in the middle of the sentence, along with Zuko's heart.

"I'm sorry!" He blurted, "I'm sorry I can't help, I wish I could do better...I-"

~

_Zuko's mom trailed a thin, cool hand along the corner of his jaw, her smile sad and so, so wrong._

_In his sleepy haze Zuko missed the urgency in her eyes, the shaking of her hand._

_"Little serpent," she cooed, "I will save you from this curse."_

~

"I know what it's like to lose somebody," Zuko admitted, his tail coiling nervously. "We'll find them together?" Zuko ventured awkwardly.

Sokka sniffled, wiping his puffy eyes, "yeah," he took a deep breath, centering himself, "we will."

Zuko felt hope bubble in his chest, trying to squash it before it got too big.

_He said "we."_

=====

"Jet, let us out!" Katara screamed, tugging at the restraints.

Jet bent down to her level, brushing a stray hair out of her face. "Oh Doll," he cooed, "I'm so sorry, but I have to do this. I hate working with firebender's more than anything, but..." he smirked at Aang, "a guy's gotta earn his money."

"What do you mean?" Aang questioned from his position restrained.

"Zhao," Jet spat the firebender's name off of his tongue, missing the way that the name caused the other two's eyes to widen. "Zhao is paying a hearty bounty for that banished Prince. What a disgrace," he spat on the ground.

"Prince?" Aang questioned, glancing at Katara.

"Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation? Are you guys really that dumb?" Jet tutted, "he was a prince. He was banished for the worst crime in the Fire Nation."

Katara timidly asked, "what was that?"

"I don't know,"Jet snapped, pacing. "I'm sick of waiting for these ash makers. Longshot," he barked, "go out and check the perimeter again!"

Longshot nodded silently, slipping out of the cave like a ghost.

"So...where are we exactly?" Aang queried.

Jet sighed loudly, "this is where I kept your loud mouth brother and his freak boyfriend. It's far enough away from the dam that the water won't reach here."

"Boyfriend?" Katara spluttered, eyes wide.

"Oh don't you worry, princess. I don't think they're together. _Think."_

Aang and Katara exchanged glances.

"What'd you do with Appa and Momo?" Aang asked quietly.

Jet glanced at them, "a few bundles of hay and baskets of fruit and they are napping nice and gently."

Aang and Katara both let out a collective sigh of relief, sagging in their chains.

_Please Sokka_ , they both prayed, _please get here soon._

=====

"Anything yet?"

Zuko groaned internally, glaring at Sokka, "no I'm sorry, but I _cannot_ track well right now."

"I know, but..." Sokka kicked a pebble, "you have all of these cool abilities, can't you just _smell_ them or something?"

The firebender rounded on Sokka, "I'm sorry," he snarled, "I'm such a let down! I wish I could, but I'm so damned hungry and thirsty and I-" his gaze was drawn to Sokka's neck, "I can't," he chocked out.

There was a beat of silence between the two before Sokka inched backwards, "sorry," he mumbled.

Smoke trailed out of Zuko's nose slowly, "it's fine."

Zuko's head shot up suddenly, a growl tickling his throat, "what's that?"

Sokka pulled his boomerang out of his inner pocket, turning around slowly.

"Zuko, I don't see anything and we're in the middle of an empty dam. It's pretty big and open down here."

"No," Zuko's nose tingled, "something's wrong."

Sokka looked at Zuko, alarmed, "is it Aang and Katara?"

Zuko's wings trembled, uncertain. A large part of his brain was blinded with white, hot fear. _Something's different,_ his thoughts were rolling, _I'm not sensing something. Something is in my blind spot, something-_

"Shit is that Zhao?"

Zuko's tail shook threateningly before he turned around slowly. Sure enough, Sokka was correct. Zhao stood at the top of the hill, his chest puffed out as he looked down at the two teens.

Zuko started to shake and the taste of bile and blood filled his mouth.

_I can't go back there,_ the Blue Dragon hissed, _I can't return to that state of weakness. We're stronger than ever, we can't have you-_

"Shut _up_!" Zuko snarled, lashing his claws through the empty air.

Sokka leapt back shouting, "what's your problem?" He glared, "I didn't even say anything!"

Zuko held out a hand, "not...you-" he groaned and clutched his head, "m talking to someone else."

Sokka stared at Zuko incredulously before grabbed the other's shoulder. 

"Okay 'you talking to people that are not here' aside...get us out of here. Yip yip!" He smirked, turning his back to the firebender.

Zuko's heavy lids started to droop even through the adrenaline pumping through this veins. His wings drooped before he tried to stretch them out, sighing when they trembled at the effort.

"I don't think I can," he mumbled leaning onto Sokka's back.

"What're you talking about?" Sokka cried, spinning on his heel. "You were just scared shitless about Zhao and now you look like you wanna take a nap with the bastard!"

Zuko's vision started to fuzz before he leaned his chin onto Sokka's shoulder, something that was easy to do with his taller height.

"M' fine," he murmured, wings almost completely dragging the ground.

"Why is he just standing there?" Sokka questioned before shoving Zuko off of his shoulder, "and get off of me! You're heavy!"

Zuko let out a long growl that turned into a purr as he returned his head to the place on the shorter boy's shoulder. Opening his mouth, he left three quick nips on the other's shoulder, ignoring the cries of protest.

"For Tui and La's sake I'm not a chew toy, Zuko!" Sokka's hands hovered in the air, unsure of what to do. With Zuko as exhausted as he was and Zhao's silhouette staring intently at him, they were running out of options.

Sokka desperately tried to think of what had brought Zuko back the last time he wasn't himself, _when he had me pinned back at the forest he seemed to almost feed on me. He did say he was hungry..._

Sokka nearly laughed at the ridiculous thought, here he was thinking he could _feed_ the damned dragon hybrid with his _blood_.

_But would it work?_

Sokka slowly trailed his boomerang up his arm, not wanting to startle Zuko, who seemed to be almost sleeping standing up.

Clenching his eyes tight he wrapped his arm lightly around Zuko, big boomerang grazing the thin flesh of his arm.

_Just a small knick_ , Sokka thought, _just a small knick and we can be on our way to save Aang and Katara. Zhao would almost definitely be behind their disappearance._

Counting to three in his head, Sokka cut into his arm quickly, his nerves tingling at the pain. Zuko made an odd sound, moving his head to stare down at Sokka's arm as if he was confused.

"Well, c'mon," Sokka thrust his arm in Zuko's face, "drink up. I didn't cut my arm for nothi-"

Zuko clutched Sokka's arm hard, pulling him close as he smelled the bright red blood that welled up from the wound.

-

_From his vantage point, Zhao stiffened. He had the wings and tail now, and now what? The process was happening faster than he thought. Images of his crew member's severed arm, the bone cut cleanly through by thick teeth. How stupid was this boy? To bare that monster his bleeding arm? What was his goal?_

-

Zuko clutched at Sokka's arm, letting out a groan as he drank the blood that escaped from the wound, gnawing lightly at the skin around it to coax the blood out.

Sokka hissed at the feeling, staring at Zhao as he watched from a distance.

_He still looks like he's alone_ , Sokka inferred. _What's his goal?_

Patting Zuko's back, he pulled his arm out of his grasp relatively easily.

"Alright bud, time to ride dragon express," Sokka turned around to grin at Zuko, ice flooding his veins when he saw his face.

Zuko's pale face, dark fuzzy hair, blood stained lips and chin as he twisted his face up into an unnatural grin. And _blue_ eyes. Glowing, bright blue eyes that cast strange shadows on his sharp face, drawing out the unnatural angles and an inhuman aura that's easy to overlook in the natural light. Now his sharp cheekbones were on display as well as his odd looking jaw that bulged slightly to accommodate his large teeth. And those cruel, blue eyes were to blame.

Sokka gasped, stumbling backwards.

"Greetings," Zuko smiled coyly, "it's good to finally meet you, Hoard."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me how you like this :)) 
> 
> Comment suggestions, questions, concerns..next chapter almost done


	20. You're Somebody Else

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Sokka?"
> 
> No response.
> 
> Where's Sokka? Zuko frantically started to scramble up to his two feet, swaying slightly. All I remember was Zhao showing up and Sokka offering his arm and then nothing. Where did Zhao take him? Where did Zhao take me?
> 
> "Calm down, little tatsu," a warm voice called from behind him.
> 
> Spinning around, Zuko tried to summon flame daggers in his hands to ward off his attacker, only to be met with the large golden eyes of a great, red dragon.
> 
> "Spirits," Zuko breathed, eyes never leaving the hulking beast. The dragon stood about three times his height, with a barrel like chest that narrowed down to lean, but powerful hindquarters. It's long, serpent like body twitched slightly at Zuko's attention. The feline face showed amusement at Zuko's flabbergasted state and it's whiskers twitched lightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some explanations in this chapter! Tell me how you like it!

_"Well you look like yourself_  
_But you're somebody else_  
_Only it ain't on the surface_  
_Well if you talk like yourself_  
_No, I hear someone else though_  
_Now you're making me nervous"- Flora Cash "You're Somebody Else"_

Zuko's pale face, dark fuzzy hair, blood stained lips and chin as he twisted his face up into an unnatural grin. And _blue_ eyes. Glowing, bright blue eyes that cast strange shadows on his sharp face, drawing out the unnatural angles and an inhuman aura that's easy to overlook in the natural light. Now his sharp cheekbones were on display as well as his odd looking jaw that bulged slightly to accommodate his large teeth. And those cruel, blue eyes were to blame.

Sokka gaspsed, stumbling backwards.

"Greetings," Zuko smiled coyly, "it's good to finally meet you, Hoard."

Sokka shivered at those blue eyes, brandishing his weapon in front of him. _Zuko's not himself,_ Sokka thought, _he's different somehow. That voice...it's not how he talks and..._

"Hoard?" Sokka blurted, his hold on his weapon lessening slightly.

Zuko laughed at him, a full shoulder shaking laugh that was unlike any sound Sokka had ever heard Zuko make before.

"Of course he'd choose _you_ as his hoard, you imbecile. Now I have no choice but to save you."

Sokka didn't know whether to do offended or to be grateful they this person, who _definitely was not Zuko,_ was going to save him from Zhao.

_Oh shit Zhao!_

Sokka turned around quickly, cursing himself for turning his back on an enemy. He scanned the horizon for any sign of Zhao or his forces and squeezed his eyes shut when he couldn't see anybody.

"Zuko, come on Zhao left! We have to find Aang and Katara remember?"

Zuko's glowing blue eyes flickered gold for a second before he licked over his fangs menacingly, "those insignificant hog monkeys don't matter to me what so ever. I only care about Hoard."

Sokka poked Zuko hard in the chest, ignoring the hiss it earned him, "what is this hoard you keep taking about? Spirits, Zuko what is up with you?!"

Zuko's eyes flickered once again before he shook his head with a growl, "you dumbass, of course he'd choose _you_ of all people. A hoard is the most important thing to a dragon, more than family, more than their own life. Hoard is everything."

Sokka lowered his weapon, "what do you mean? How am I Hoard? We barely know each other!"

"I _know!_ He's stupid for marking you so early, now you two are bonded with no way out. Except death."

"He? Who are you taking about?" Sokka shook his shoulders, hoping to bring him back from his hysterics.

Sokka nearly flinched away from the warmth emitting from Zuko's body, instead gearing himself up to look into those feral, icy eyes.

"Zuko!" Zuko spat, snapping at the air between them with his teeth. "Zuko's such a-" he cut himself up with a snarl, "whatever. I'm not him, not exactly. I'm him, but stronger. I'm all his dirty, little thoughts and instincts rolled up into a persona. I have many names, though I can be called the Blue Dragon. Or Spirit if you prefer."

"The Blue Dragon," Sokka whispered, hands sliding off of Zuko's, or Spirit's. He looked at his friend in a new light, staring at the blue eyes and the wings slowly raising up behind him. The vibrant, blue wings.

_Blue wings?_

"Your wings!" Sokka cried, turning Zuko around so his back was facing him. "They're blue? They used to be red and black wha-"

Zuko's wings flexed open and he turned to look at them in slight confusion, "huh, I guess I have more of an influence on him than I thought." His tail flexed slightly, also blue, "this might be more interesting than I thought," he murmured.

Sokka internally freaked. _What was happening?_

Spirit moved faster than humanely possible, disappearing from his spot in front of him and reappearing _right fucking behind him._

"Gah!" Sokka squealed, jumping as Spirit's clawed hands wrapped around his arms.

"That Zhao character is still around isn't he? I've been meaning to talk to him. But since he's marked you I guess I can't leave you here alone," Spirit grumbled, pulling Sokka closer.

His wings started to flap and before Sokka could realize what was happening, they were talking off.

"Zu-Spirit!" Sokka clutched at the firebender's arms, holding down bile as the ground started to shrink beneath him.

"It's fine, Hoard. We'll just take him out, go capture the Avatar, and head home. Sounds good, eh?"

 _That does not sound good at all,_ Sokka panicked.

Sokka screamed over the wind rushing in his ears ,"no! Z-Spirit you agreed not to capture Aang yet okay? We we're gonna get you home to your uncle!"

He awaited for his response, craning his head to see Zuko's response. _He can't fall off the handle now,_ Sokka thought, _we still have to find Katara and Aang. They could still be in trouble whether it's from Jet or Zhao. Or Zuko,_ a small voice in his head whispered.

"My uncle?" He spat, legs tightening around Sokka's. "Screw him, he's trying to lock me away. He met with that healer to get _rid_ of me!"

The Water Tribe boy was helplessly clutched in Spirit's grip, contemplating all the events that transpired.

This mission just got that much harder.

=====

Zuko opened his heavy eyelids, squinting against the light.

 _Where am I?_ He thought, fuzzily.

He was on what seemed to be a large mountain, bare cliff sides and trees unlike any he'd ever seen before lined the sharp inclines.

"Hello?" He croaked, sitting up.

His whole body was aching and tired; he could feel his heart start to beat faster as panic set in.

"Sokka?"

No response.

 _Where's Sokka?_ Zuko frantically started to scramble up to his two feet, swaying slightly. _All I remember was Zhao showing up and Sokka offering his arm and then nothing. Where did Zhao take him? Where did Zhao take me?_

"Calm down, little tatsu," a warm voice called from behind him.

Spinning around, Zuko tried to summon flame daggers in his hands to ward off his attacker, only to be met with the large golden eyes of a great, red dragon.

" _Spirits_ ," Zuko breathed, eyes never leaving the hulking beast. The dragon stood about three times his height, with a barrel like chest that narrowed down to lean, but powerful hindquarters. It's long, serpent like body twitched slightly at Zuko's attention. The feline face showed amusement at Zuko's flabbergasted state and it's whiskers twitched lightly.

"Spirits is quite right," he chuckled, leaning down, "but you can call me Fang. We have a lot to talk about, Prince of the Fire Nation."

Zuko curled his lip at the title, baring his similar fangs in dismay, "yeah thanks, but no thanks. Can you send me back from wherever is this?"

In hindsight, he should've probably considered talking to the dragon in kindler tones. Uncle had thought him never to disrespect the spirits and to always honor them, but considering he's half of whatever the thing in front of him is, the amazement has mostly worn off.

~

_"Zuko what did I say about cursing the spirits?" Iroh's wearily comment made Zuko rake his claws deeper into the ship's wall.  
_  
_"Shut it old man!" Zuko snarled, whipping around to face his uncle. Iroh showed no emotion to the insult, instead he reached into his bag by his side.  
_  
_Zuko's heart rate sped up, had he finally pushed his uncle to the edge? Was he finally going to cave in and beat him like his brother did-_

_Uncle pulled out a scroll.  
_  
_"What's that?" Zuko cursed himself for his curiosity and flinched hard when Uncle offered him the old scroll.  
_  
_"It's a theatre scroll," Iroh smiled at his nephew's awe filled eyes, "about spirits."_

_Zuko took the scroll in his clawed grasp, taking extra care in being careful with his abnormal nails on the delicate parchment._

_"Thank you," he whispered with tears in his eyes._

~

The dragon did not consume his heart, or bite his head off, or demand a sacrifice, but instead Fang curled his lips into a smile and his wings shook with laughter. Wings that looked suspiciously like his own. Zuko turned to inspect his wings, as if seeing them would ease his confusion, but startled slightly to find nothing there. His wings and tail were gone.   
  
_How did I not notice their enormous weight missing?_ Zuko nearly flailed in confusion. 

"Wha-?"

"Our wings cannot exist in the same realm together," Fang said. "A dragon's wings are unique and meaningful, no two are the same."

"Then what about mine?" Zuko inquired.

Fang sighed a small trail of smoke, "it's complicated."

 _This is bullshit,_ Zuko fumed.

"Complicated _how?_ "

"You're too weak to contain a whole dragon's soul, Zuko, so it shines through in attributes."

Understanding dawned upon him, "my fangs, my claws..."

"Precisely," Fang rumbled. "No human, bender or not, can contain the spirit of a dragon. Much less two."

He squinted his eyes, "two?"

Fang sighed once more, bowing his head. "It's not something I would like to share with you..."

Zuko jumped forward, hissing in his face, "I need some answers _now_ because I've lived this fucked up life with _nobody_ to tell me what I am, why I am the way I am, and who made me this way and I deserve to know." His voice cracked, "I've been made into an abomination and nobody has any _fucking_ idea why. Agni knows it was too much for my mother to handle, I mean she-"

Zuko collapsed, breathe hiccuping in his throat. He just wanted some _answers_. Why was he like this....

Hot breath ruffled his unshaved head, his Phoenix tail becoming less and less prominent the less he kept shaving the hair around it. _Another reason why you're a failure,_ a soft voice crooned. He shut his eyes.

"Please. I just...want to know what I am."

Zuko felt more than heard the dragon dip his massive head down and he relished in the warmth that the other emitted, _it reminds me of my own flames. Home._

 _"_ Okay, little tatsu," he rumbled, "I'll show you what I can."

Zuko sighed before nodding at Fang, "thank you, but how?"

Fang smiled before one of his whiskers reached out to touch his temple, only stopping about an inch away. "My kin, hasn't your uncle taught you anything? We spirits have have ways to do anything."

Before Zuko could open his mouth to question, the sharp whisker came into contact with his temple, causing his vision to swim.

He cried out as vibrant colors swirled all throughout his vision, before white erupted behind his eyelids and his screams turned into the great roar of a dragon.

=====

_Ursa trailed her hand along her son's soft jaw, his sleepy, golden eyes blinking at her owlishly._

_"Little serpent I'll save you from this curse," she promised. She knew that being Avatar Roku's granddaughter could have an affect on her children, she'd be foolish to think it wouldn't, but for the life of her she couldn't figure out what was wrong with her baby boy. Her daughter was completely human, an extremely normal little girl with blunt teeth and blunt nails._

_Zuko was a kind hearted boy that loved with all of his being, but he had such an anger to him. His anger haunted her as she left the palace, her deed to her husband done. Azulon was dead. She thought about how the boy's small claws had to be filed down for extra precaution and his incidents with his father kept becoming more and more frequent. It was hard to keep under wraps in the palace and eventually word on the Firelord's draconic grandson escaped. It didn't matter to them that he was heir to the throne, the citizens of the Fire Nation spat their future lord's name with such disdain. Many of them had started to believe he would never become Firelord, with talks of his temper, and instead started to entertain the thought of Azula becoming Firelord._

_Ursa shuddered at the thought of her cold daughter, her high, calculating voice filling her with fear. She knew it wasn't right to fear her children, and she knew that Azula never had the most normal life growing up with Zuko, but her lack of compassion comes straight from her father._

_Pulling her cloak further over her head, Ursa felt a warm, steady rain start to come down in the Firenation. Rain was a rarity, but when it did rain it rained with everything it had. She willed her hands to stop shaking as she knocked on the door of her destination. A small, dusty medicinal shop on the outskirts of the main city._

_The old, oak door opened with a creak and one brown eye peaked out from the other side._

_"Who goes there?" An old woman's voice called out from the other side._

_"It's me," she whispered, "Ursa."_

_The door opened further and she sighed as she saw the old form of her mother's old friend, Tazik._

_"Ursa! Best hurry on in, then."_

_She thanked Tazik with a bow and stepped out of the bone soaking rain._

_Tazik's shop was just how she remembered it as a girl, the first floor full of herbs and spices all in intricately decorated vases. A set of creaky, old stairs were located by the counter, which led up to the bedroom._

_"How did everything go?" Tazik asked, her hands busying themselves with brewing them tea._

_"The poison worked perfectly," Ursa knew it would, she had made it herself. "Thank you for the recipe."_

_"Of course, anything for Rina's daughter," Tazik smiled at the thought of her old friend. "How's your little one doing?"_

_Ursa sighed and saw Tazik's smile fall. She knew she was talking about Zuko._

_"He's getting worse," she admitted, hanging up her sopping cloak. "He's been more beast than human lately, I'm afraid of what Ozai could do to him. That's why I came to you." She paused and looked deeply into Tazik's eyes, "I got out." The whispered words caused Tazik's grip on her spoon to falter, the metal clinking against the ceramic tea cup._

_"You got out?"_

_Ursa could only nod. Many times she had gone to Tazik's shop, telling her stories of Ozai and their children. Every single time Tazik would warn Ursa off, telling her to leave the toxic palace and move on with her life. Her love for her children held Ursa back, but now that she knows she can save Zuko and Azula she leapt at the opportunity ._

_"I got out," she repeated, blinking away tears from her eyes._

_Tazik let out a wordless cry of joy, abandoning her tea to encompass Ursa with a large hug. "I can't believe it," she cried, "how?"_

_Ursa hugged the shorter woman with all she had, "it's what I needed the poison recipe for," she admitted, pulling back. "Times are going to be different for the Fire Nation from now on."_

_"What?" Tazik waddled back over to her tea, confusion on her face. "Ursa?"_

_Ursa smiled at her mother's old friend sadly, "I cannot tell you everything," she revealed, "but I need your help."_

_"Oh course," Tazik immediately agreed, "anything you need. I can help."_

_Ursa took Tazik's offered tea cup, enjoying the warmth from the water, "I need a location," she paused. "A location for the Blue Spirit. I think he's what Zuko needs. He is unbalanced as is, he's not completely half and half. If I-"_

_Tazik held up a hand to silence her. "Ursa you know trifling with spirits is a dangerous game. Spirits play tricks, spirits lie..."_

_"I know!" Ursa set her tea cup down, the shaking of her hands becoming too much. "I just don't know what else to do, Taz. He's only going to get worse...I...." hiccuping sobs came from Ursa's shaking form and Tazik rested her hand on top of hers with a sigh._

_"Okay," she relented, "I'll help you."_

_=====_

Zuko came to awareness slowly, spots dancing across his vision.

"Wha-?" His tongue was thick in his mouth and he struggled to stand from his spot on the ground.

"Don't stress yourself," Fang's booming voice grated against Zuko's head and he snarled weakly in the direction of the voice.

"That didn't answer shit!" Zuko crowed, sparks flying out of his mouth.

Fang's large eyes eyes him with amusement, "I realized it is not time for you to know everything yet. I'll answer some questions personally."

"Monkey feathers!" Zuko's head throbbed, "put me back in, I need to see my mother, I-"

He fell down to his knees, lightheadedness taking over him. He tried not to cry as he felt Fang's wing caress his shoulder.

"Fine," he admitted, the pain becoming too much. "I want my questions answered, though," he glared up at Fang.

The large dragon quirked a frill, his expression lighthearted. "No guarantees."

Zuko snarled weakly, sick of the excuses but not having any other way of acquiring information.

"What's with the blood?" The question has bothered Zuko ever since he found that biting his crew member was enjoyable. With unreliable sources of food, the thought of consuming blood should turn his stomach even more, but it had been like drinking pure nectar. Which made him even more of a monster.

"Spirits in general require sacrifices to survive. Whether it's a gift of jewelry, food, or even human's themselves, spirits require the energy to survive. If a spirit doesn't have energy, then it will die. Dragons themselves are creatures of fire, fire that requires fuel. While benders fuel fire with chi, you are a different case. You are part dragon, therefore part spirit. As you have come into your spirithood you have needed to consume more energy to keep up with your chi levels. It also helps to have a sacrifice, which you do." Fang's soft voice explained to Zuko.

It...made a lot of sense.

Zuko felt relieved to finally have a piece of his existence explained, even if it's a nitty gritty part of it.

"What's my sacrifice?" He couldn't help but ask, he knew that his uncle sometimes left sacrifices out for spirits, but he himself had never dabbled into any other spirits besides Agni.

"That Water Tribe boy you had marked," Fang breathed out a hot plume of breath, ruffling Zuko's hair, "he's now your hoard. This means that sacrifices from him are more valuable to your dragon than other people's. Whether it's an object, blood, or food, it will sustain you longer than if somebody else tried to offer you something."

 _But I barely know Sokka,_ Zuko gulped. _How am I supposed to explain this to him._

He took a deep breath for his next question, "who's the Blue Dragon?"

Fang's nostrils flared before he dipped his head to Zuko's eye level, "not good news," he admitted. "They're in control of you right now."

_In control of me?_

Zuko scrunched his nose up, "huh?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the wait! I've been really busy with my new job and school... so updates might be a little more inconsistent. Once again, sorry about that. Lots of dialogue in this chapter, a little bit different than the latest ones...so yeah. Tell me how you liked the chapter!


	21. The Decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glaring upwards, Sokka was about to scream at the boy for almost killing them both, but stopped when he saw the sheepish expression on his face.
> 
> "Are you blushing?"
> 
> The blush darkened.
> 
> Sokka cackled, "you're blushing because you almost killed us?" He chuckled again, "man for a firebender, you're pretty awkward!"
> 
> Zuko's eyes were light and he showed the bare minimum of a smile before a chest shaking growl erupted from his throat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Sorry this is so late... you guys might want to be prepared for a bit more of an inconsistent schedule instead of a once a week thing. Big changes coming to the story soon, though! (hopefully)

  
The wind howled in Sokka's ears as his heart hammered against his ribcage, almost as if they were two twin beats in a symphony. There is no feeling of freedom anymore, there's no comfort in being clutched in this stranger's grip. There's only terror. Spirit seemed to be more well versed in flying, as he was higher than Zuko had ever gone. Sokka assumed if he wasn't as accustomed to flying high on Appa, that he'd feel sick.

"Hey, Spirit!" Sokka called up to the blue winged boy, "wanna uh, let me down sometime now? And we could go and save Aang and Katara?" He'd been calling up to the boy for some time now and Spirit seemed to still continue to circle around the broken dam with his attentive, azul eyes trained on the ground.

"Shhh!" Spirit hissed at him, jostling Sokka in his grip and giving him a glare.

Sokka groaned, flopping dramatically in the firebender's grip. He was sitting on a frozen lake and the ice was cracking beneath him. There were too many questions and not enough answers. _Where did Zhao go? What happened to Katara and Aang, are they okay? Where are Jet and his goons?_ And the most immediate, _what had happened to Zuko?_

=====

"Put me back!" Zuko spat at the large dragon, pacing the rocky cliffside irritably.

Fang regarded him with hesitance, his large whiskers twitching. "I can assist you on your way back, but I cannot send you back on my power alone. _You_ have to find your way back."

Zuko glared at the dragon, nodding reluctantly, "fine, do what you have to do. Just don't fuck me up even more than I already am." He warned.

Fang chuffed affectionately at Zuko, looking down his massive snout at the fiery firebender. As Fang's whisker came into contact with Zuko's temple, he started to experience similar symptoms from before. His vision started to swirl with all the colors of the rainbow and his knees felt weak before he felt them give out beneath him. The last thing he remembered was the sound of his body hitting the ground and a throaty rumble, whether it came from himself or Fang, he couldn't tell. 

~   
Zuko's eyes twitched under his lids before they shot open.

"Uncle!"

His chest was tight with worry and it took him longer than usual to adjust to his settings. _My ship?_ Zuko stood up slowly, _am I on my ship?_

He trailed his hands alone the cold metal of the ship, finding his claw grooves easily. "How did I get here?" He wondered out loud. Taking the familiar path under the upper deck, he made his way to his room. _I haven't been here in ages,_ he mourned, _I miss my crew...I miss Uncle_. He made sure to keep his good ear perked, his scarred one almost useless and starting to get even worse as time went on.

"Uncle?" He called out softly, his mismatched eyes tracking any movement on the ship. There didn't seem to be any crew members on his ship, or his uncle. The ship creaked and groaned with stress, but the engines were off. Zuko snarled softly as he thought about his position, why was he on his old ship? Where was Fang? Why wasn't he back in his body like he was supposed to be? He tried to rack his brain for any indication that Fang gave that signaled that he was going to go down memory lane.

_"I can assist you on your way back, but I cannot send you back on my power alone. You have to find your way back."_

" _You_ have to find your way back," Zuko mocked, finally reaching his old bedroom, "what bullshit."

He flopped down on his bed, relishing in the charred remains of his blanket, _it even smelled like home..._

He felt his bed start to warm before the crackling of fire was heard. Smiling, he rolled over onto his stomach, still making sure that his unharmed eye and ear was exposed. The ashes of the blanket enveloped him and Zuko fell into a deep unconsciousness from the comfort. _Homesickness_ , he distantly remembered his uncle informing him of the meaning of the word. _I've been plagued with homesickness._

~

Iroh's hands shook as he set down his quill on his desk, the metal clinking against the wood. The wet ink glared at him in the low firelight and he reread his plea for the millionth time. His breath caught in his lungs as he heard the crackling sounds of flames erupting. He slowly turned his head to Zuko's empty bed, the flames burning softly around the silhouette of a body. Picking up the quill shakily, he scribbled down four messy words at the end, Aadia, it's happening again.

Iroh picked up his cup of tea, inhaling the steam as he eyed the empty, but alight bed. _Oh Zuko, what has happened to you?_

_~_

"You said you'd bring him back!" Jet demanded while glaring at Zhao.

Zhao sneered at the teen, "that was when we had our deal, you imbecile. You couldn't contain the Prince, so you don't get your little side kick back."

Jet glared at Aang and Katara, as if it was their fault, and took a deep breath. "You didn't tell me what he was, spirits you didn't even tell me about him until _after_ I captured him. Without me you would have no clue-"

Zhao growled, slapping the teen across the face. "I don't care," he ground out, "just get him back!"

He harshly let go of the teen, marching to one of his soldiers. "Make sure they don't move and _don't_ attempt to capture the avatar. For my plan he still needs to be free, for now."

Zhao sighed, shaking his mostly healed wrist. _Damn that freak of nature._

A flash of shadow rushed across the ground, startling Zhao. He looked up at the sky, seeing massive red wings stretched to their full extent, the dragon in a smooth glide.

_Finally._

He glanced at Jet, making sure the boy was visible through the trees, before taking out a small whistle. The whistle itself seemed to be made out of a type of shell, the smooth surface cold. _This is what the book said worked, right?_ He blew into it with all of his might, growling when he heard no noise. _What a waste..._

The effect on the Prince was immediate. Zuko's head shot down towards Zhao, his eyes narrowly missing the source of the noise and instead locking onto Jet. A cold smile spread across his face, _perfect._

~

Sokka tasted bile in the back of his throat and he shut his eyes to ward off the nausea.

_How many times is this Spirit guy gonna fly us around in circles?_

Sokka let out a deep breath, looking up at the powerful wings that glided them through the air.

_Do they look...purple? They aren't as blue as they used to be..._

He opened his mouth to ask Spirit about it, only to be interrupted by a large gust of wings that buffeted both of them downwards, the arms around him loosening. With a cry, Sokka turned around to see if Zuko was okay, being shocked when he saw the firebender's _gold_ eyes open in panic and the ever present sound of wing beats _missing._

"Fuck!" Sokka yelped, holding onto Zuko. Sokka felt Zuko's arms wrap around him once again and screamed as he saw the ground start to appear closer in their dissent.

"Fly, fly, fly!" Sokka screamed at the stunned firebender.

_There has been too many close calls, I can't do this. I've had an alliance with this firebender for two days and I've almost died countless times. How does he live like this?_

Clutching onto the fabric of the firebender's ratty shirt, he shut his eyes. _Goodbye everybody, see you when I'm a pancake!_

**_Crack_ **

His lungs filled with cool air as he felt his body briefly spring downwards and then upwards. With shackle exhales, Sokka opened his eyes to see them _flying_ with _red_ wings.

Glaring upwards, Sokka was about to scream at the boy for almost killing them both, but stopped when he saw the sheepish expression on his face.

"Are you blushing?"

The blush darkened.

Sokka cackled, "you're _blushing_ because you almost _killed us?"_ He chuckled again, "man for a firebender, you're pretty awkward!"

Zuko's eyes were light and he showed the bare minimum of a smile before a chest shaking growl erupted from his throat.

"Uhm," was Sokka's eloquent response. _Did I piss him off? He's so explosive I-_

" _Jet_!" Zuko spat, angling his wings downward. Sokka yelped as they rapidly started to decline, their intended target becoming apparent.

"Zuko!" Sokka gasped as they flew downwards at breakneck speeds, the wind whipping around them. He felt the vibrations of Zuko's chest and squeezed his eyes shut at the ground rushed up to meet him. Sokka opened his eyes when Zuko let out a feral snarl, spotting a familiar cave.

"Shit Katara and Aang are probably in there!" He dug his fingers hard into the firebender's bare arms, hoping it'd be enough for him to drop him. _Please I need to get to them!_

He felt a harsh nip at the back of his neck and mentally congratulated himself when he felt Zuko's hold on him loosen. _Finally._

With a grunt, Sokka stuck his legs out for the landing, praying it wouldn't shatter his knee caps. When Zuko let go of him completely, Sokka felt his heart leap into his throat. There was no winged spirit holding him up anymore, he just had to hope Zuko had dived down enough to not be a fatal fall. _And maybe grab a tree branch or two,_ Sokka mused. With a yelp, Sokka grabbed onto the closest tree branch, the wiry wood cutting into his palm. _Fuck that hurt._ Blinking away tears, Sokka repeated the mantra, _this is for Aang and Katara. I sent them to deal with Jet and I got them in trouble. A little pain isn't anything to me._

A sharp inhale.

A soft thud.

He was on the ground. Turning around Sokka saw Zuko snarling, his barbed tail fluffed like a cats as he circled Jet. _Still no sign of Zhao,_ Sokka thought, _better go get Katara and Aang._

_=====_

Zuko shook his barbs threateningly, _I don't know what they are, but they look scary as shit._

 _That_ fucking _Jet was staring at him with a coy smile, his dumbass weapons on display._

_I'm going to fucking tear him a new one._

"So, why the hell did you kidnap me anyways? Do you just hate the Fire Nation that much? Earth kingdom _rat_!" Zuko ground his teeth together, spitting out his words. _Why would be kidnap me? I was just waking through the forest._

"You tried to crush my hands, like those Earth Kingdom savages! And you place yourself above the Fire Nation," Zuko scoffed, "you're no better than lowly scum."

He watched in delight as the boy started to show anger. _Perfect._ He wanted him to be pissed before he put him in his place. Spitting sparks, Zuko watched Jet's expression become more and more shocked. He could only imagine what thoughts were running through his head. _Fire coming out of his mouth? Colorful sparks?_

Zuko snickered internally, he was totally gonna kick some Earth Kingdom ass.

"Zuko!"

Fuck. Sokka.

Zuko growled, turning around to spot Sokka, frantically waving his arms around as he mouthed something indistinct.

"What?" He shouted back, continuing his advancement on Jet. _What could it possible be this time? Weren't they going to go their separate ways now?_

There was a deeper part of him in his soul, flowing in his chi, that said _no, you can't leave him now._

He growled at that part.

Sokka kept mouthing the same non-distinct word again and again. Under normal circumstances, Zuko would know what Sokka had to say, even without volume. Zuko spent years perfecting lip reading, watching intently as people mouthed words and trying to match the shape of their lips to the muffled sound they were making. His fucked ear was to blame. The only gift that his scar brought him was his acute sense of hearing out of his right ear. Whatever Sokka was saying, it didn't look like a word. Not any word that Zuko knew. It looked like a name.

With adrenaline pumping through his veins and his heart pounding in is ears, the name finally clicked.

_Zhao_

Instantly his wings started shaking, remembering the hot, fever buzz feeling that Zhao had brought him, had forced upon him in the dam. He remembered the cold, metallic room that is the center of all of his nightmares now. He remembered the _hand._ How he _ate_ another _person_ with _joy._

 _"_ What the _fuck_ do you want from me?" Zuko snarled, his form shaking with rage. He risked turning his back to Jet, a rookie move, but he was certain he could take him if he needed to, and instead he glared at Zhao standing close by. Jet was merely a boy, but _Zhao_ however, was a bigger enemy. Those cold, _cold_ hands that lingered on his shoulders and slapped the dragonsbane over his mouth...

"I'm here merely to collect something that was promised to me," Zhao smiled his manipulative, _terrifying_ smile.

 _Fuck no,_ Zuko thought, lifting his wings. _I need to get the fuck outta here now._

Looking at Sokka, Zuko sighed in relief. Sokka was far enough away to where he could be safe, he didn't have to worry about him. Sokka would get his sister and Aang and they would all forget about him.

 _You need the Avatar to return home,_ a tiny voice whispered.

 _I just want my uncle!_ Zuko thought back.

Zhao laughed at Zuko's internal terror, "don't be sad! I'm doing you a favor, just you wait. Who'd think that I'd help a monster like you," he murmured.

Zuko looked frantically between both of his enemies, _who do I go after first? Do I just fly away? But Zhao would take me out with bending, he specializes in long range attacks._

"What do you want from me?" Zuko called out to him, while still keeping Jet in his blurry peripheral.

Zhao signaled behind Zuko and Jet, "soldier! Won't you get that boy for me? And bring the others!"

Zuko's head whipped around to spot Sokka being led towards them by a large Fire Nation soldier. _Fuck he didn't get away._

Zuko turned towards Zhao, snarling, "what are you doing with him? Leave them alone they have nothing to do with this!"

Zhao ignored Zuko and Sokka's shouts of anger, "you'll see. Everything happens for a reason. I need you to be witness of this, since you're on their side. Boy, your father would be horrified."

Zuko's breath hitched and he ignored Sokka's looks of confusion. "My father would be proud of me!" He shouted, "my father still loves me he-"

"Your father cast you away like the shit you are!" Zhao shouted, "and you deserve every ounce of pain coming your way. How delusional can you be? To think that he'd still love you after-"

Zuko yowled, his feet taking action before his brain caught up with them. He was prowling towards Zhao with predatory intent, his honor at stake.

"Not one more step!" Zhao stepped back quickly, pointing at Sokka, "or he dies!"

Zuko watched the Fire Nation soldier hold up a flaming fist to Sokka's head, nausea making his head spin.

"No," he swallowed, "don't-"

"Alright, I won't kill him, yet. I'm just waiting for...oh great! Our guests!"

Zuko turned to see a struggling Aang and Katara making their way out from the woods, being led by two large Fire Nation brutes.

"Sokka!" Katara and Aang cried in relief.

"Katara!" He shouted back.

Zuko turned to Zhao, "what game are you playing?" He demanded.

"Yeah what do you want with us?" Sokka asked.

Zhao started walking towards Zuko, pulling Jet away from him and pushing him behind his back. "I need all of you, as of now, but I need the Prince for the endgame. The final plan."

Zuko's hackles rose, "what do you want me for? Aren't I a _monster_!"

He distantly heard Sokka whisper, "prince?"

_Shit_

"I'll make a deal with you," Zhao paced. "The Water Tribe siblings...you need to choose. The Avatar or the Prince?"

_What the fuck?_

He desperately looked at Sokka, he _knew_ the Water Tribe girl would cast him aside, but he _needed_ Sokka to vouch for him.

 _Why would they?_ The Blue Dragon sneered, _you've attacked them countless times, you've tried to capture their friend countless times...why would they ever pick you? You're kidding yourself._

"Sok-" he gasped, turning towards the boy.

The boy wasn't looking at him, his eyes were averted. Him and his sister had already picked. It was inevitable, really. A being destined to save the world, and one destined to destroy it. It's no competition.

"What was that?" Zhao called out to the siblings. "Whoever you pick, you can leave with. We won't harm you."

"Sokka..." Zuko whispered. Sokka wouldn't look him in the eye and neither could his sister. Their choice was obvious.

"We pick Aang," Katara said, confidently. 

The decision caused his stomach to drop. _He couldn't go back to Zhao's prison...he couldn't..._

"See," Zhao hissed in his ear, "you're nothing to them. You pick their side and see what happens?"  
  
Zuko couldn't afford to cry, his vision was already blurred. _Of course they'd leave me. Everybody leaves me._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh! Thank you so much @ acupfullofbees for helping me with this, we will be in contact about world building and even the series after this! So much credit will go to them in the future. As always, leave a comment or a kudos if you enjoy and thank you so much for reading :))


	22. Get a Load of This Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Fang, stop this nonsense!" Aang's booming, horrific voice shook through him. There where hundreds of voices, all of them echoey and layered and...and familiar.
> 
> "I'm not Fang!" Zuko panted, "I'm Zuko, son of Firelord Ozai and Ursa and heir to the throne. I'm not that old bag of scales!" He snapped teeth weakly in the Avatar's direction, hoping that if he was going to kill him that he'd get along with it. The Avatar's white eyes narrowed before his hand shot out, clutching onto his bicep, the grip growing tighter by the second. Pain like no other filled Zuko, his spine felt like it was going to be ripped out of his body, his whole body throbbed, even his teeth ached. He whined at the pain, attempting to curl in on himself, but wasn't able to. He heard Sokka and Katara calling out for the both of them and attempted to respond when something in his chi snapped and he started screaming and screaming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song at the beginning of the chapter is totally a Zuko anthem. Hi! A quick note saying that this is an au and not everything that happened in Avatar will happen in this AU and not everything in the au happened in Avatar. I just wanted to clear some things up, just in case it got confusing. Explanations for some stuff should be coming soon-ish, but for now... another mystery ;)

_(Get a load of this monster_  
_He doesn't know how to communicate_  
_His mind is in a different place_  
_Will everybody please give him a little bit of space?)  
_

_-Cavetown "BG Noise"_

=====

_Once, when Zuko was a boy, his father had spent a whole day with him. Coincidentally, it had been the day after he had performed his first whole_ _advanced_ _kata. He was sure his father was proud of him and the day before he pranced through the palace halls, as proud as a sabretooth moose lion cub after it made it's first kill._

_"My father is going to spend the whole day with me!" He had boasted to Ren. Ren had given him a strange look before returning to his theatre scroll._

_"Is that because you finally performed a kata?"_

_Zuko had scoffed, "no! My father just love me that much! And you don't even know how hard katas are, you, you..._ nonbender _!" Zuko had spat, his small fists clenched._

_Ren had just sighed, he had been doing that a lot lately, "I may not be a bender, but I still work hard. Sometimes you benders think you're all that with your bending, but I think that nonbenders have to work even harder because we don't have an unfair advantage. It's not like we asked to not be born without bending."_

_Zuko had stared, a little shocked. "I didn't mean to imply that I was better than you because I can bend..." Zuko murmured, putting his hand on his friend's shoulder._

_Ren shrugged his hand off, turning away from him and rolling up his theatre scroll. "Yes, you did." He sighed, "but it doesn't matter. My mother and I are leaving the palace anyway."_

_"What?" Zuko cried out, "but you can't leave, I don't have anybody else to play with and...and you can't!"_

_Zuko thought about his friend's behavior lately and mentally kicked himself,_ Ren had been so off lately, how haven't I noticed something was wrong? I had been too caught up in my success to realize that my friend had been acting completely out of character.

_"We're leaving," Ren repeated, "by the end of this week."_

_Zuko had barely slept the night before the day with his father, Ren's goodbye and the thought of his father being happy with him preventing him from catching more than a wink of sleep._

_The day had gone by well, his father had not hurt him, or yelled at him, instead they a_ _te all_ _food the servants brought them and browsed all the rooms in the palace. His father was quieter than him, but still observing, asking him to do the kata again and again while observing him. Zuko knew Azula showed more promise than him, but he was the heir and he needed to prove to his father that he was a good leader. Decisive, firm, and concerned for his people._

_"Father?" He had inquired from his spot on his father's left._

_"Yes, Prince Zuko?"_

_He didn't want to ruin the fun day, but Agni was about to disappear behind the horizon and he wanted to take advantage of his father being with him._

_Zuko took a deep breath, "Ren told me_ _that_ _him and his mother were leaving the palace, but I don't want him to leave! He's my only friend and-"_

_"He told you what?" His father snarled, whipping around to glare at Zuko. Zuko shuddered, he knew he was the one with dragon's blood in his veins, but his father felt more draconic. His dangerously narrowed eyes, his nostrils flaring, and his blunt teeth bared in a mock snarl. Zuko felt his lips twitch back in a slight retaliation._

_"He...uhm...he told me his mother and him were going to leave the palace by the end of the week," Zuko stuttered, his knees wobbling._

_His father regarded him strangely once again before turning his back on him, marching down the hall. "Thank you for informing of this, Zuko, maybe you aren't a lost cause._

_Zuko watched his father retreat with blurry eyes, his heart pounding. Of course he had to ruin a perfectly good day, he ruined everything and he knew it, that was why everyone always left him._

=====

"Sokka, please!" Zuko began to struggle against the soldiers' hold. More of them had appeared out of the forest, thoroughly outnumbering him and who he had assumed his allies were. _Stupid_ , he scolded himself.

The soldiers began to lead him away, their firm grips on him whiting his vision out. _I can't go back, I can't go back, I can't go back..._

"Sokka!" He cried out hoarsely, sobbing. Something inside of him, something old, something _dark_ was recoiling at the thought of being separated from the other, bringing up memories of Fang informing him of the bond.

Sokka was looking at him now, finally, his eyes were red and puffy as he stared at their retreating forms in horror.

Zhao had glanced at him in glee, ordering one soldier to return back with Jet's reward, before turning to Zuko with a smile. "I finally have my prize, my ticket to the throne," he boasted. "Let's get you trained-"

"No!"

The soldiers hauling him stopped, Zhao stopped, and Zuko blinked in surprise. The Avatar?

"You can't take him! A life for a life isn't fair!"

The boy was...defending him? He, who had drug him below the ice, who had lunged at him at Kyoshi Island, who had threatened him and his friends plenty of times. He was defending Zuko. Poor, fuckup, can't do anything right Zuko. His ticket back home was fighting for his life. 

"What the fuck!" Zuko snarled, digging his bare feet (oh shit his feet were still bare) into the ground, his claws gauging into the soil.

The Avatar had his staff pointed and was...blowing into a whistle? That didn't make noise?

"You can't take him!" Sokka had his weapon drawn too, earning an odd hitch in Zuko's breath. _They were fighting for me? Me? The burden that always ends up alone?_

"Foolish boy!" Zhao snarled, yanking Zuko's phoenix tail back. Zuko yelped, tears blurring his already fuzzy vision. _I can't see, I can't see, I can't-_

"No!" Sokka screamed from what sounded like far away. He heard the crackle of flames erupt from Zhao's palm, the heat barely touching his left cheek. The reaction was instantaneous. His limbs flailed out, trashing and shaking as the all too familiar motion caused a deep-rooted, instinctual panic.

Bright, white hot light erupted across his vision at the same time and the sensory overload was too much, finally, with one trash of his head he managed to get his jaws latched onto the metal of the armor, heating up his mouth and grinding his teeth further into the metal. The man holding onto him gave out a garbled scream as he had the powerful jaws latched onto his arm, melting the metal to his skin.

"Zuko!" A far away sounding voice barely reached his ears.

_Was that Sokka?_

The bright, white light was getting even _brighter_ and the sensory overload was too much. He didn't know if it was coming from him, or the Avatar, or Zhao, all he knew was that it was _too much._

"Zuko!"

He flinched, whirling towards the direction of the voice. It _was_ Sokka and he was coming towards _his_ prey.

Zuko growled through the man's arm, blood bubbling out between his teeth. The sharp metal was digging into his gums, filling his mouth with mouthfuls of his hot blood as well as the coppery taste of the man who was panting and whimpering in his hold, his glassy eyes becoming more and more unfocused by the second. He could handle the pain, as long as this man suffered.

"Zuko you have to let go, okay? You can kick Zhao's ass later, but you're gonna tear his arm off," it was hard to hear and read lips with the wind and the light, but Zuko puffed himself up and snarled at Sokka again. _Didn't he fucking get it,_ Zuko hissed in his head, _I'm going to tear this guy apart and nothing can stop me._ _I'm just pissed I didn't get Zhao. Slimy bastard must've got away._

Sokka's hand, _where did that come from...where_ , came from his left side, causing him to flinch back and spit sparks and blood at the hand. Just as the wind had died down, it picked up again at the sound of Sokka's yelp, his hand being cradled to his chest as he eyed Zuko with hurt. Suddenly, the wind had buffeted Zuko's wings up from where he had them flat against his back, losing his grip on his soldier and being thrown back into a tree.

"Wha-?" He groaned thickly around the blood in his mouth. His eyes, _more like eye,_ opened and he flinched at the sight of the Avatar, glowing, spiritually pissed and aimed at him. _Why did I have to close my damn eyes?_

"Aang stop!" Katara- _that was her name, right?_ was yelling at the Avatar to stop, her and Sokka yelling indistinct words to calm him down, _or egg him on_ , Spirit hissed, _maybe they want him to end you, they should want him to end you. After everything you've done?_

"Shut up!" Zuko snarled aloud, trashing his head where his whole body was pinned against the tree. He can't deal with this, his stomach is exposed, his throat is exposed, his underwings are exposed. And the Avatar was looking at him like he was the one to cause the destruction of all the air nomads.

"Fang, stop this nonsense!" Aang's booming, horrific voice shook through him. There where hundreds of voices, all of them echoey and layered and...and familiar.

"I'm not Fang!" Zuko panted, "I'm Zuko, son of Firelord Ozai and Ursa and heir to the throne. I'm not that old bag of scales!" He snapped teeth weakly in the Avatar's direction, hoping that if he was going to kill him that he'd get along with it. The Avatar's white eyes narrowed before his hand shot out, clutching onto his bicep, the grip growing tighter by the second. Pain like no other filled Zuko, his spine felt like it was going to be ripped out of his body, his whole body throbbed, even his _teeth_ ached. He whined at the pain, attempting to curl in on himself, but wasn't able to. He heard Sokka and Katara calling out for the both of them and attempted to respond when something in his chi _snapped_ and he started screaming and screaming.

=====

Sokka had seen many things not fit for a fifteen year old. He's seen his sister and Aang ogle each other, _ew_ , he's seen war, he's seen the Avatar, and he's even seen a half feral firebender that was starting to grow on him.

This is something he'd never, ever, thought he'd see before.

Aang was off the deep end this time, his spirituous fury directed at Zuko all because Sokka couldn't keep his mouth shut when he felt some sparks and blood on his hand. _This was all my fault._

When Aang slapped his hand onto Zuko, Sokka didn't think it could get worse than the pained whimpering and panting that was coming from Zuko.

Boy, was he wrong.

Zuko suddenly... _snapped_... his back arching from where it was pinned up to the tree and his wings spazzing and trembling at his sides. The firebender started to wail, a sound that felt like ice being poured down his back. The Avatar State started to recede, Aang slowing coming down from the tree. The same could not be said for Zuko. Sokka couldn't peel his eyes away as Zuko arched and growled and...and _grew_.

His body glowed white, eerily similar to Aang's Avatar State, before melting and molding and _growing_.

In one agonizing, ground shaking howl the transformation stopped. In Zuko's place, no longer pinned due to the change of height, a _dragon._ Sokka's stomach twisted as his brain registered, _this is an ancient being. A being touched by Agni himself, an equal to Tui and La._

Zuk-no the _dragon_ slowly arched it's back, muscles rolling under thick scales before slowly lowering it's body to the ground it a definite serpentine slither.

"Fang," Aang breathed from next to him. The moment of silence broke.

"Aang what in the spirits did you do!?" Sokka cried, shaking the airbender's shoulders. Aang stood, limp and unmoving as he stared at the still dormant form of the dragon.

"Sokka-" Katara started to speak until he rounded on her, in hysterics.

"No, Katara!" He shouted pointing, "look at Zuko, he's not even Zuko even more! I don't even-"

A pained hiss interrupted him.

_Shit, in all my shouting I took my eyes off of the dragon._

He whipped his head around, hand ready to grab his weapon for an attack. The red dragon was other-worldly in every manner. It's feline face long and lithe like the rest of his body. The wings were an exact copy of Zuko's as was his barbed tail, slashing the leaves behind him. The dragon didn't look mad, just confused. His golden eyes, _also like Zuko's,_ were wide with fear, save for the left one that was pinched up in a painful looking scar that...was also Zuko's.

"Zuko," Sokka whispered, stepping forward.

Katara's hands ripped him backwards, her concerned blue eyes filling his vision, "what're you doing?" She hissed, "that's a dragon. We need to leave!"

As if on cue, a bellowing roar, not from the dragon, shook the leaves in the small clearing. The roar had snapped Aang out of his trance and he clutched his staff tighter than before.

"Appa!" Aang cried to the sky.

The flying bison started to descend towards them, his head being circled by Momo, who like Appa, wasn't deterred by the dragon that matched Appa's size resting below.

Appa gave another below before landing _right fucking in front of Zuko-Turned-Dragon._

"Appa!" Sokka yelped, scurrying back.

The two elemental creatures sized each other up, not to fight, but as if they were just regarding another equal. Zuko's snout twitched as Appa walked closer to him and _holy shit Zuko can stretch his neck and be a whole two heads taller than Appa._

Everybody watched the two with apprehension, nobody saying anything as they sniffed each other. Then, suddenly Momo's shrill bark pierced through the silence, causing all three to jump. Momo jumped off of Appa's head and onto Zuko's head, right in between the swept back horns. He laughed hysterically at the sight before slapping his hand over his mouth.

_What is my life?_

"Well, looks like new Zuko is friendly!" Aang sang as he skipped over to Appa. Sokka was afraid he was going to put a hand through his face is he kept face palming.

_You just pinned him to a tree...because I couldn't keep my damn mouth shut...and he turned into a dragon (why??) and now you're skipping to him like a toddler?_

Katara sighed next to him and _finally_ they could agree on something. They slowly walked forward to see Aang chattering to a now much taller Zuko. Appa and Zuko were still eyeing each other, seemingly having a mental conversation. Sokka could only thank the Spirits that Zuko didn't seem aggressive...yet.

"-and I really didn't mean to, I just thought Sokka got hurt and well-" Aang slapped his hand onto one of Zuko's massive paws, _or is it talons,_ and Sokka knew he spoke too soon.

Zuko reared his neck up, spines shaking as he hissed and spat at them with large, _large,_ teeth. Appa startled, as did Momo, and Katara used her quick reflexes to yank Aang back and prepare her bending water.

Just as quick as it started, it ended, Zuko's form glowed, _again,_ and began to shrink.

"Get back!" He managed to get out as the wind whipped in his ears. Scuttling back, they observed as Zuko started to become more...well Zuko, and they all held their breaths as the light started to fade.

"Aang," Katara's voice rang out, "stop...touching...Zuko!" She cried, flailing her arms.

Sokka couldn't help but snort at Aang's expression, ready to pile on him when a pained groan interrupted him.

"Zuko!" He cried, running forward.

Zuko was crumbled on the ground, his wings and tail gone, the only thing remaining, or _not_ remaining were his torn up clothes by his naked, scale freckled body. Sokka stopped an arms length away from Zuko, blushing.

"Uhm, Aang, can you uh...?" Aang, La bless him, understood immediately, untying his sash and throwing it at him quickly. Thankfully Aang seemed to be the only person here with multiple layers.

"Alright, buddy," he muttered as he tied the sash around Zuko's waist, "let's get you on Appa."

He tried not to stare at the numerous scars littering Zuko's body and his lithe, _too lithe,_ figure. Zuko couldn't be much older than him, but he had enough raw muscle and power to put many grown men to shame. Sokka thought back to the flinches, the apologies, and the fearful eyes. Zuko's pain filled voice shouting, _"heir to the throne!"_

_Tui and La, what has he been through?_

"Alright," Sokka put on a fake smile that did not match the mood, "who's gonna help me get his highness on Appa?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zuko go grrr :0 next chapter should have some fluff and Zuko whump (as always.) Tell me how you liked it! Your comments are instant serotonin to me :))


	23. All These Things That I've Done

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I know, I know," Sokka sighed, looking at the peaceful firebender, "I just...have this feeling that he's not all that bad, you know?" 
> 
> Katara stared at him blankly. Sokka cringed, right when have my instincts ever helped us out? 
> 
> "Yeah," he relented sighing. "It's definitely time to send him back, maybe he's more trouble than he's worth..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all! Make sure to comment any questions you have! Also, I haven't said this, but thank you so much for 10k+ hits!! We're almost to15k already and I cannot believe it. I was not prepared for this story to reach the success that it has, but thank you so much! And to think that I just stumbled upon the first chapter of this fic on some August evening at 3 a.m... 
> 
> There's a fic done by @theobliviouswriter on AO3 and it's so good! The first chapter was just posted and please, please, please go give it some love! 
> 
> Link here- https://archiveofourown.org/works/27970688
> 
> I also just posted the first chapter of my "Blue Exorcist" fic on here, so woohoo second fic! If you don't watch Blue Exorcist, I definitely recommend it, it's on Netflix :))   
> Anyways, if you want to check out my tumblr and see my art or talk about the fic it's @zimny-soldat, I'd love to talk to you all!

_(Title from "All These Things That I've Done" by The Killers)_

" _I'm so much older than I can take_

_And my affection well it comes and goes_

_I need direction to perfection, no no no no"_

_-The Killers_

The soft sensation of wind blowing his hair caused him to stir slightly, eyes cracking open. 

"Mmph?" 

His head felt like _shit._ Scratch that, his entire body felt like shit. Somebody poured cold, liquid lead into his veins, they must have. That's the only valid reason that he could feel this way.

Cold hands scratched against his scalp, causing an involuntary purr to escape his throat. _What the fuck?_

"Awh he's purring!" _Who-?_

Zuko shot up, a snarl caught in his throat. He panted heavily, checking his surroundings. Blue, pastel sky occupying his whole vision. Well, not his _whole_ vision. A bald monk stared at him. 

_The Avatar?_

He tried to speak, but only found himself chocking instead, _why can't I talk?_

"Hey, Fangy! Glad you're up!" 

He turned to see Sokka's bright smile aimed at him, _what the fuck does he have to smile about? He almost left me for dead...not that I didn't deserve it._

Zuko tried to speak, tried to do _anything,_ but couldn't. He blinked dumbly at Sokka, looking around confused. Just as he was about to open his mouth a chill caught him off guard. _Where's my shirt? Why can't I talk?_

Sokka seemed to understand Zuko's panicked eyes, reassuring Zuko, "we're on Appa. We are flying as far away from that idiot Zhao as possible, and heading towards the nearest port where maybe you can send your uncle a message, or take a boat?"

_That's actually...pretty nice. But where's my shirt?_

Nobody seemed to understand Zuko's telepathic questions about his shirt so he gave up, the orange sash around his waist helping good enough. A small part of Zuko reminded him that Sokka's plan was the same one they had _days_ ago, ever since Zuko made the mistake of flying on the stupid bison which resulted in Zuko being a prisoner, almost getting sold for Zhao's dirty needs, and turned into a-

_Fuck I turned into a dragon. That's where my shirt went._

Zuko whipped around, seeing if he had his wings, _no,_ tail _, no,_ horns? He prodded his head, feeling around. _No._

He turned his wide eyed glance back to Sokka, hoping to convey his sense of emergency. Thankfully, Sokka seemed to catch on, again. Did this bond do something to them? 

"Yeah after you uhh...transformed into a dragon, really cool by the way, we picked you up and- did you know that you're really light? Like you should eat more..." 

Zuko glared at him, seething. _He would be eating more if he hasn't been in and out of containment in all kinds of forms._

The Avatar jumped up and down on the front of the flying Bison's, _Appa's_ , saddle. He had the flying lemur perched on his shoulder, the small animal staring into Zuko's soul. "So did you know what you could turn into a dragon? I didn't know that. Hey I think one of my past Avatars might have known you because-" 

"Aang," Sokka's sister, _Katara,_ cut the younger boy off. "Don't talk about it okay, it was freaky, and it's over now." 

_It was freaky?_

Zuko looked down, dejected. He didn't want to scare anybody. He knows what being scared is like.

Sokka scoffed, jumping down to sit next to Zuko, "I thought it was cool! Not the after effects I guess, though. Is that why you can't talk?" 

Zuko stared at him, a little thrown off by the idea. _That's not half bad. Will I be like this forever? Great, that's all I need. I can barely see out of my left eye, hear out of my left ear, all I need is for to not be able to talk._

"-ko?" 

Shit, had he missed something again? 

_Such a fuck up._

"I was just asking you if you were hungry, we got some left over seal jerky." Surprisingly, it was Katara who had asked him if he was hungry, which he had responded to with a light nod. 

Sokka and Aang blabbered on while Katara dug into the bags, pulling out some small leather bags that smelled of meat. Zuko salivated, staring at the the bag. 

Sokka reached forward, grabbing the bag as Katara handed it to him. "Thanks, Sis!" He crowed as he dug into the bag, "meat!" 

Aang wrinkled his nose, turning away, "no thanks!" 

Zuko looked at him curiously. _Oh right, the Air Nomads don't eat meat,_ Zuko frowned, _didn't eat meat._

He stared longingly at Sokka's hand, his fangs itching to tear. 

"Here, Zu-" Zuko's claws shot out grabbing the bag out of Sokka's grip, "-ko..." He finished, a little stunned. 

Zuko wolfed down the bag, his stomach cramping uncomfortably around his food. He was just _so hungry._

He laughed in his head, imagining if his father could see him now. The prince of the Fire Nation wolfing down Southern Water Tribe food as if it was a delicacy. _If only Uncle could see me now._

=====

"General Iroh, I'm extremely saddened to inform you of this, but it seems your nephew is deceased. His most recent search for the Avatar...it was....his last." 

Iroh stared at Zhao in shock his eyes becoming damp, _there's no possible way, I've seen his bed light up, it had it be Zuko._

_Zuko is alive, I can feel it! Zhao must want something from me...or from him._

Zhao continued, uncaring of the older man's inner turmoil, "that's only one reason why I'm here. I know your fierce Dragon of the West days are over, or so you say, but I'm wanting to make a proposition for you." He paced around The Wani's war room as if he owned the ship, his scowled face showing slight signs of injury. 

_Zuko can't be dead. Zhao must've planned this, he's onto something and I need to know what._

"Yes?" Iroh sipped on the tea, willing the shaking of his hands to stop. _He can't be dead, he can't be dead. I promised Ursa-_

"Join me," Zhao stops his pacing, his eyes showing a sick glee, "and help track down the Avatar with me! Leave this ship, it's useless anyway. Join me and get your revenge for your nephew." 

Iroh startles, a little stunned at the proposition. It wasn't...horrible though. If he could use Zhao's higher quality resources to track down the Avatar, it's not a stretch that Zuko would be on the Avatar's trail as well... 

It's...perfect. 

He could feel Zhao's gaze on his and feigned being distraught about his nephew's death, wiping away a fake tear. "I would love you join you...and get revenge for my poor nephew." 

Zhao smiled at him, unknowing of the older man's plan to use him. 

_Perfect...I'm coming nephew._

=====

"-aaand that's when you grabbed Aang through the ice, scared the living shit out of Katara and me, and swam back like some sort of seal lion to your ship!" 

Zuko glared at Sokka, thinking about one of his largest failures, _other than being born._

"It wasn't that bad!" Aang shouted out, _Agni does he have to be so loud?_

He opened his mouth, trying to speak and only managing to conjure up a low rasp. Fuck he's absolutely _useless_. 

He leant back on the bison's saddle, reluctantly enjoying the feeling of the sun washing over his injured self. His injures sang throughout his body, causing him to rasp out a quiet groan. _Agni these past however many days have took a lot out of me. I missed whenever I would just snap at Uncle and we'd train and search for the Avatar. So simple._

He distantly heard Sokka mention his name, causing his right ear to prick up. With no motivation to sit up and glare at him, he let his eyes slip closed in a rare showing of trust. Not that he trusted them, yet, but he was _so exhausted,_ his stomach was finally full with food, his throat was cooled with water, and after so many hours in that dark cave, he could finally relax at the feel of Agni's rays. 

He drifted.

=====

"Awh look at him guys, he's sleeping," Sokka whispered, smiling at the firebender. The boy was sprawled out like a cat, his otherwise calm aura not penetrating his face where it was pinched up in a tight scowl. 

_How does a prince get so injured? And what is he doing out here alone?_

"No, Sokka he's not ' _aww so cute_ '" she mocked him, "just as he opened his mouth to say he did _not_ call him cute, she started talking again, "he's a _prince_ and we've been in more trouble with him, then with anybody else! Even the Avatar!" 

Aang smiled sheepishly and Zuko stirred at the volume of her voice, huffing out a thick plume of smoke and curling more on his scarred side, leaving his unscarred ear and eye barred. Sokka wondered if he knew he did that, or if it was habit. It couldn't be comfortable sleeping on-

"Sokka! We need to drop him off at a port and continue to head to the North Pole so Aang can learn waterbending." 

Aang looked nervous caught between them, as he usually did when they fought, and he fiddled with Momo's tail as they bickered. 

"I know, I know," Sokka sighed, looking at the peaceful firebender, "I just...have this feeling that he's not all that bad, you know?" 

Katara stared at him blankly. Sokka cringed, _right when have my instincts ever helped us out?_

"Yeah," he relented sighing. "It's definitely time to send him back, maybe he's more trouble than he's worth..." 

=====

 _More trouble than I'm worth?_ Zuko thought, _that sums me up pretty well._ Zuko sighed, pushing his head even further into the leather saddle. He wished he could put his good ear in the saddle, maybe then he wouldn't be able to hear the sad truth about him. Yet he still didn't trust them enough to think that they wouldn't attack him at any moment now. 

He groaned exaggeratedly, making a show of stretching his wiry body and cringing at the smell of his bloody and dirty body. 

"Fangy!" Zuko groaned at the nickname, glaring at the other boy, "you're up! And pissed? Why're you so mad, aren't naps supposed to calm you down?" 

"Don't act like you care!" Zuko hissed aloud. 

Wait, aloud? 

The Avatar had ignored the heated response, instead jumping up and down with the lemur, "you can talk!" 

He ignored Sokka's hurt look and his sister's pissed look, instead only addressing the Avatar, "uh yeah I guess I can," he rasped, rubbing his throat. 

_Weird, did it have something to do with closing my eyes for a minute? I need to talk to Fang, old bag of scales only answered one of my many questions._

"We're really close to the nearest Earth Kingdom port!" Sokka crowed, pulling out a map. "Then we can send you off to your uncle!" 

Katara hissed at his side, "and don't even _think_ about taking Aang," she uncapped her water skin threateningly, "or else..." 

"Katara!" Both Aang and Sokka gaped at her in surprise, their eyes disapproving. 

Zuko sneered at her, showing off his fangs and letting sparks dance on his tongue. 

_'Burn her!' The Blue Dragon roared, 'how dare a child of Tui and La talk so disrespectful to a child of Agni! Strike her down!'_

Zuko shuddered, glancing away and squeezing his eyes shut, fighting the change. If only this girl knew how hard he was struggling to not go and rip her throat out...

"Look! The port!" The Avatar bounced up and down, once again reminding Zuko how young he is. With a impressive display of bending, the shortest of the crew danced through the air, landing on his bison's head. 

"Appa, down there!" 

Zuko glanced over the side of the saddle, feeling relief at seeing something so normal to him. He had been on many voyages, therefore requiring many port stops. This particular port even looked familiar, like he had docked their before. In vain, Zuko searched the docks for his ship, knowing it was nearly impossible to spot his. He did spot another Fire Nation ship, from the looks of it it seemed to be a ship belonging of somebody high ranking. An admiral maybe? Images of Zhao's cold face and disgusting sneer entered his mind, causing him to physically shake his head to dislodge them. 

"You good, Sparks?" 

Sokka had sat next to him as they landed, causing Zuko to glare. 

_"More trouble than he's worth..."_

"Yeah, I'm fine." He replied curtly, turning his head.

He wasn't sure how he was going to separate with the Water Tribe boy, the annoying bond sitting in the back of his head. Will he even be able to leave the group? Zuko growled lightly, irritated, of course he was going to leave the group. He needed to find Uncle and...and...search for the Avatar? 

_I don't even know anymore ,_ Zuko sighed. 

The flying beast below them growled as they landed, causing Zuko's lips to twitch up before he covered his fangs quickly. _This whole "getting pissed when challenged" instinct is getting old._

"We're here!" Aang chirped, hopping off of the bison. Katara and him both walked in the direction of the market place, chatting and pointing to the stalls excitedly. 

_That leaves me with..._

"Come on, Fireboy!" Sokka leapt off of the bison, his ratty clothes rippling in the wind. It looked like they both needed a set of new clothes. 

=====

Sokka was thrilled at the thought of going shopping, his favorite hobby along with drawing. There was just something special about buying something new and making it yours...   
  
Shaking his hands out, Sokka slicked back his ruffled hair, attempting to make his appearance look better. He _did_ look like he was trapped in a cave for two days... 

"Zuko?" He nervously looked up at Appa's saddle, said bison munching happily on some hay.   
  
_Why the fuck did Katara and Aang leave me alone with Zuko?_

There was no response. _Shit_. 

"Zuko?" Sokka made his way over to Appa, using his hands to latch onto the saddle and heft himself up in one practiced moment.  
  
There was no sign of Zuko.   
  
Sokka didn't know why he felt a cold, icy grip on his heart at the thought of the boy being gone, but he did. He sighed, unsure of what or why he was feeling the way he was. Momo chittered beside him.   
  
"Hey, buddy," he smiled at the small lemur, holding out his hand and allowing the lemur to crawl up on his shoulder, "looks like your personal heater is gone." 

Momo screeched at him.   
  
"Let's go shopping, that's always fun, right? Maybe we'll spot a wild firebender..."   
  
He hopped back off of Appa, cursing himself internally. _Now I'm out here talking to Momo like Aang does, people are going to think I'm insane._

He browsed the shops, idly ignoring the glances people sent his way and enjoying his time at all the unique stalls.   
  
_Spirits, I love traveling._ There would always be a small part of him that felt guilty about leaving the South Pole, his Gran's sad eyes following them as they left. Sokka huffed to himself, _well it's to save the world, so that's a good cause, right?_  
  
Just as he was about to head back to search for Aang and Katara a small journal caught his eye. He immediately rushed over to the table that it layed on, fingers hovering over the leather journal nervously. 

"It's a beauty, isn't it?"   
  
The Water Tribe boy jumped as an older woman brushed behind him, her Earth Kingdom robes briefly brushing up against him. He swallowed, realizing she was talking to him.  
  
"Y-yeah," he stuttered, picking up the journal, "it sure is..."   
  
His fingers glided over the thick pages and leather exterior, excitement filling him. He could already imagine taking his favorite quill and sketching out large, leathery, gravity defying wings... 

He snapped out of it quickly, dropping the journal. "How much?" He croaked, scratching Momo slightly under his chin.  
  
The woman stood on the other side of the counter, her expression unreadable. Her small shack was cute, Earth Kingdom decor and other travel items littering the whole store.   
  
She eyed the journal beside him before rasping,"thirteen copper pieces."   
  
Sokka spluttered, patting his pockets, "t-thirteen?"   
  
"It's what I said, isn't it?"   
  
He pulled out four copper pieces he had snagged from their shared bag, smiling sheepishly at her. The store keeper scoffed, "don't even think about it." 

He deflated, hand running longily over the journal. _Of course he couldn't catch a break..._ Sokka briefly considered heading back to Appa and seeing if they had more money, but stopped the idea in it's tracks. _No, I don't even need it, it's just a want. I need food, I want a journal._

He smiled at the store keep, bowing politely as he exited the storefront.   
  
"Maybe next time, eh Momo?" He smiled at the chittering lemur, forgetting his earlier promise to stop talking aloud to the animal. He couldn't help himself.   
  
Turning the corner while he was on his way back to Appa, Sokka stopped dead in his tracks. _That voice...  
  
Was that General Fucking Zhao? _

Sokka _'s_ heart nearly beat out of his chest as he flattened himself against the wall of one of the fruit stalls. Peeking around the corner he squeaked as yes, it was " _General Fucking Zhao_ " and- Zuko's uncle? 

Sokka watched as they cruised the stalls as if they were nothing but normal, average people and not war criminals. His immediate first thought was, _I need to get Katara and Aang, now_. His second thought crept in slower, but just as serious, _I need to tell Zuko._

Sokka shook his head, immediately running to go and tell Katara and Aang.   
  
_Good thing Zuko disappeared when he did, I guess._

=====

Zuko took off the Blue Spirit mask that he had stolen, much to the amusement of the Blue Dragon inside of him.   
  
_'Already succumbing to the instincts, yes?'_

Zuko snarled back at it, ignoring the children that scurried out of the way as he marched through the marketplace. He had already made _three_ unnecessary stops, one to get the mask, the second to get some money (borrowed money) and the _third_ to get that dumbass journal. Zuko clutched the journal subconsciously in his hand, berating himself for the waste of money. Just because he saw the Water Tribe boy ogling it... 

Zuko shoved the journal in the small satchel he had stolen, the movement stressing his muscles. 

_Time to get out of here,_ Zuko thought as he started on a path leading to a larger port, _hopefully one that had messenger hawks...that dumbass "navigator" got his directions wrong._

"But tea is a necessity!"   
  
Zuko's knees locked up and his head swiveled around frantically.   
  
_Uncle? He's here? I didn't see the ship, there was another Fire Nation cruiser, but it wasn't ours. If he was here then where was the ship?_

The firebender started walking to where he heard his uncle, his heart filling with hope.   
  
_Finally, I can see Uncle._

"General Iroh, we need to stay on schedule, we're going to capture the Avatar, yes?"   
  
Zuko's knees locked up, _again_ , for another reason. This time a completely different reason, _fear_. 

General Zhao was standing by the tea hut, patting Uncle's shoulders and Uncle was _smiling_ and _laughing_ and _agreeing_ and walking away from Zuko with Zhao. 

His mind short-circuited. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment anything you want, at this point I'm desperate lmao. You guys are my life tbh... 
> 
> Come talk to me on Tumblr, I'm just going to start to be more active on there! 
> 
> -@zimny-soldat
> 
> Alsooooo if anybody is interested in being a beta for this fic....lemme know :) Love you all!


	24. The Cold Hearted Boy (I Used To Be)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko was buzzing with energy, his knee constantly jumping up and down from where he sat at the back of Appa.
> 
> There was a storm coming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Sorry it’s a little late, I’ve been busy. I hope you enjoy!

_(Title from "All These Things That I've Done" by The Killers)_

_"And when there's nowhere else to run_

_Is there room for one more son?_

_These changes ain't changing me_

_The cold hearted boy I used to be"_

_-The Killers_

Zuko stumbled as somebody ran into him from his left side, cursing at him.

He didn't react. He didn't do _anything._ Because what was the point? His whole reason to get back, his whole reason to continue, was _partnered_ with his whole reason to want to stop.

 _'Uncle Iroh chose Zhao over you and why wouldn't he? Zhao's not a failure like you are,'_ Spirit hissed in his head, causing his lips to tremble.

_Uncle wouldn't, he would never-_

_'But he did!'_ It interrupted. The words echoed in his head as he watched Uncle and Zhao retreat back to where the docks would be.

_But he did, but he did, but he-_

Zuko ran.

He turned, bumping into people and not taking anytime to apologize. He didn't know where he was going, nor did he care, but he just needed to get _away._

_Uncle did this, Uncle betrayed me. Why did I ever trust him? Why did I-_

Zuko let out a grunt as he ran into a solid body, cursing himself. The tears that filled his eyes prevented him from seeing and he wiped them away quickly.

"Zuko." 

He startled, surprised, before scoffing. _Of fucking course I'd run into this dumbass._

"I came to warn you about Zhao, I don't know how that fucker can move around so fast. I guess it's that big ass ship..."

Zuko's breath hitched, laughter bubbling out of him hysterically.

"I-I don't fucking know anymore," he hiccuped as Sokka pulled him aside.

"Hey, bud what's wrong? Did you see your uncle with him? W-what did he do to you?"

Zuko wiped his face, hating being seen as weak. "I'm not your bud," he snapped. "B-but Zhao did _everything_ to me. He's the reason I'm so fucked up and now he took the only thing I had left."

_He really isn't the reason why I'm so fucked up, that's all me._

The Water Tribe boy stared at him, apprehensive. "You could always go back to the Fire Nation, you're _the_ Prince...right?" He suggested.

Zuko laughed, pained and humorless. "I can't," he rasped.

Sokka started leading Zuko back to Appa, the firebender not even protesting.

_Agni I'm just so damned tired._

"You can't go back? Why?"

Zuko glared at the Water Tribe boy, his hate coming back full force. _He's the reason I can't go back, if they just gave me the Avatar...but they never did. They fought for him. Like the Avatar fought for me..._

Zuko whispered, "I just can't, okay?" He looked around as realized they were on their way back to the sky bison. "Are we going back to the bison?"

Sokka smiled softly, nodding. "Yeah, his name is Appa."

Zuko nodded, not following. _Wait-_

"Wait!" Zuko dug his heels into the ground, mind skirting to a stop. "Back to the bison? I need to go to...go to..."

The Fire Prince's breath hitched, _I'm all...alone. All alone. I don't know if my love for my uncle outweighs my fear for Zhao. What if Uncle has really joined him? What if Uncle was in it all along?_

_I have nowhere to go._

"You can come with us!" Sokka beamed at the him, causing Zuko's heart to stutter.

_Go with him? I tried to kill them and take the Avatar...I've caused so much grief. My mother left me, father and Azula left me, and now my uncle-_

"I can't go with you!" Zuko spat, turning around. "I can make it on my own!"

Sokka's smile dimmed, his eyes softening, "yeah, but you don't have to."

_I don't?_

Suddenly, the scenery around them became blurred. The port town seemed miles away as Zuko's head turned around in circles.

_I just willingly left my uncle with Zhao. Just because I was too much of a coward to stand up to him._

Images of the cold cell filled his head, the metal floors, the boots coming down to crush his fingers, and Zhao's lingering stares.

"I-I-"

"Just until you get on your feet, yeah? Maybe you can just help get some money and then get in contact with your family later?" Sokka reassured.

He blinked. Yeah, family.

He felt his traitorous mouth move before his brain registered it. "Yeah, okay."

_Yeah okay? Did I really just fucking say "yeah okay?"_

He thought he heard the Blue Dragon laugh at him. _Bastard._

"Great!" Sokka's smile was blinding, the boy immediately brightening. Suddenly his smile dimmed and he looked Zuko up and down, "wait, where did you get your clothes? And...satchel?"

Zuko stuttered as he looked down at the green and gold shirt he was wearing, and the brown leather pants. His toes curled in the slightly too small hide boots he had swiped off of a patio behind the shopping huts. The satchel was a different story. Zuko had perfected the art of stealing, something he shouldn't be proud of, but he was. He always made sure to steal from the more fortunate and while he hadn't _needed_ the satchel, it made things a lot more easier. Like to hold the Blue Spirit mask he also stole. Or the journal that the Water Tribe boy had wanted.

"Fire boy?"

"Don't call me that." He rasped back on instinct.

"Appa is just around the corner, come with me and I'll explain to the others that you'll be staying with us for a bit."

Zuko frowned, "do you think they'll be okay with that?"

Sokka grimaced, considering. "I'm sure Aang and Momo will be ecstatic!"

Zuko groaned.

=====

"Absolutely, not!"

Yeah, that was the reaction he was expecting.

Katara glared at him after his speech, her blue eyes furious.

"Just for a while! It's not going to be forever, right, Zuko?" Sokka tried to convince his sister.

Sokka felt Zuko shift behind him slightly, like he was trying to protect himself. The thought of the freakishly tall, part dragon, literal _prince_ hiding hiding from his small sister almost made him laugh aloud.

"Uh yeah, just for a little while. I need to keep moving and I have no transportation."

Aang observed from his spot perched on top of Appa, his face unreadable.

The waterbender huffed, "this is why I left you with Sokka! Sokka you had one job, to get rid of him! Aang and I had a great time getting supplies! We did our jobs! You were supposed to get rid of him!"

Sokka felt the firebender press even closer to his back, the heat radiating through his raggedly clothes warming him up.

"Katara," he pleaded, "he needs our help. That's what we do, right? We help people."

Katara's eyes filled with tears, "fine! You know what _they_ did to our mother, but fine! Let the firebender travel with us!" She threw her arms up and Sokka felt Zuko flinch behind him, hard.

Barely there images of their mother filled Sokka's head and his breath hitched at the vague memory of her. _That was a low blow. Besides, it's not like Zuko lead the raid on our village._

"Alright," Aang tentatively said, "let's get going then." Momo chittered from his spot on Appa's head, gliding down to land on Zuko's shoulder.

Aang laughed as the trio hefted themselves up on Appa. "Zuko, it looks like he likes you!"

Sokka joined in on the laughed, hoping to ease the tension.

"Yeah, I guess he likes Ash Makers," Katara scoffed.

The Water Tribe boy immediately whipped his head around to look at Zuko, the firebender's head ducked down.

"Katara!" Aang gasped. "That's rude!"

The waterbender shot them all a look before sitting down as far away from Zuko as she could get, towards the very front of Appa's saddle.

Zuko curled up in the back of Appa's saddle, his body tense.

"Well," Aang pat Appa's head, "Appa, yip yip!"

=====

The ride on Appa was nearly silent, nobody making a sound.

Aang tried to fill the silence with small remarks, none of the other's ever commenting on them. Katara gave him and Zuko death glares the entire ride, the later glaring right back. Sokka winced every time she looked his way, preferring to look away and squirm in his position at the middle of the saddle.

Sokka watched the tense firebender as he refused to let them out of his sight, the earlier show of trust just a fluke.

He pulled out his map, checking their surroundings periodically to get a more accurate read on their location.

"M'kay," Sokka said, "it looks like we can make one more spot for Appa to rest tonight. There's a port a little ways away that's huge!"

Zuko shuffled closer, peeking over his shoulder. "Oh yeah, I've been there."

Aang and Katara nodded lazily from their spot curled up at the front of Appa's saddle. _Ew,_ Sokka thought. _Mushy, gushy._

The firebender beside him did an odd, full body shudder, growling a little.

The Water Tribe boy gave the other boy a nervous look, scooting back slowly. "Zuko?"

"It's gonna rain," was his only answer.

Sokka frowned and stared up at the clear skies. _How the heck did he know that?_

_=====_

Zuko was buzzing with energy, his knee constantly jumping up and down from where he sat at the back of Appa.

There was a storm coming.

~

_"Uncle, why am I so...weird today?" Zuko asked from his position laying down on his bed. His hands couldn't stop shaking and his scar was itching from where it was covered behind his bandage._

_"There is a storm approaching, my young prince. An extremely strong storm." His uncle sat at the end of his bed, a steaming cup of tea in hand._

_"A storm? Why would that make me feel so...egh," Zuko wiggled his fingers from his spot in his bed._

_Iroh smiled at his nephew, leaning forward. "That's because we can bend lightning," he whispered, eyes bright._

_Zuko's eyes grew to be the sizes of dinner plates as he sat up quickly in his bed. "What?" He rasped, only wincing slightly as his injury throbbed._

_It had only been a few days since the Agni Kai..._

_Iroh twirled his fingers, hearing Zuko's breath hitch as white sparks danced across his fingers._

_Zuko immediately pressed further back into the bed, cradling his face. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean any d-disrespect, I'm sorry," he hiccuped as he cowered in fear. "F-fath- Uncle I'm so-,"_

_Iroh watched, sick to his stomach in horror. His own nephew...afraid of him. Iroh stepped back quickly, not wanting to make the situation worse. The thirteen year old slowly calmed down, his eyes never leaving his uncle's hands._

_"Ar-are you going to," he swallowed, "p-punish me?" He asked._

_The older man closed his eyes as tears gathered in them._

_"I would never hurt you, my little dragon. I love you so, so much, Zuko. Never forget that."_

_Zuko eyed him suspiciously as he slowly nodded. After that, Iroh started to notice how the skinny boy flinched whenever he was near, how he hid his scarred side from him, and was constantly straining to hear every word from him. It worried him, immensely, and he wished upon the sprit's that Zuko would have a gentle and fulfilling life. But chasing after a fairytale didn't help him. Suddenly, instead of being afraid of his uncle he was almost aggressive. He was constantly pushing everybody for the reaction he expected from them and got even angrier when they react the way he expected them to. Iroh wasn't sure which was worse._

_~_

The electricity buzzed through the air, making Zuko almost giddy. The energy that the atmosphere was filled with was attracted to him, like a butterfly-bee to a fire lily. 

The firebender curled his lips slightly at the power. He wasn't the best firebender, of course that was reserved for _Azula,_ he was the unlucky, monster child that was only kept around because his mother requested it. His tried to shake his head and halt the inner monologue because that never led to good things. 

_I'd start to think about how I'm with the Avatar, how I left Uncle (how he left me), how I can't go home, how I'm a monster, how the spirits hate him, how I don't even know who I am-_

Zuko curled his black claw in front of him, _how I don't even know what I am..._

"Zuko," Sokka grabbed a water skin and a dried pack of seal jerky, _where do they keep getting this stuff?_ "Do you want this? You look half starved, even if you're freakishly tall." The boy smiled at him and Zuko uncurled from his position briefly to grab the offered items. 

With a nod of thanks the firebender chugged down the water skin, his eyes on Katara and Aang. 

_Are they going to hurt me because I'm eating their rations?_

He greedily gulped down the water, the liquid heavenly on his ash coated throat. _Is this what Fang meant when he said offers from my "sacrifice" would replenish me more than from myself or anybody else. I should tell him about that soon._

Zuko grumbled, not wanting to open that door yet. He pulled the thick jerky out of the leather satchel and shoved it into his mouth, savoring the foreign taste. The airbender and waterbender conversed far away from him, causing his ears to twitch. _It wouldn't be that hard to eavesdrop with my sensitive hearing..._

He turned his non-scarred side towards the other two, not trying to be obvious to Sokka, who doodled on an old piece of parchment. The journal in his bag suddenly felt heavier. 

"-ho would leave such a cool piece to Pai Sho! Now they have an incomplete set..." The Avatar pulled out a small tile from his pocket, sending a pang of longing through Zuko. 

_'Uncle...has he-'_

_"No," the Blue Dragon hissed, "he left you. The only one you can rely on is yourself, if you go back to him, you'll regret it."_

'-as just sitting next to the Pai Sho tile? It looks like jasmine tea leaves..." 

Zuko's head snapped towards the two, his fangs biting his lip.

"Zuko?" Aang asked, tilting his head. "Are you okay?" 

This drew Sokka's attention, the other boy asking the same question.

_Maybe Uncle did see me, maybe he did leave this for me, maybe Zhao abducted him, maybe he's in trouble and I turned my back-_

"Is that your Pai Sho tile?" The waterbender asked, her face full of suspicion. 

Zuko met her eyes briefly before looking away, _too much like Azula._

"Here if it's yours-" Aang lightly tossed the tile at his feet, his expression open and honest. He held the lemur back as it leapt to take the white tile, the small mammal screeching at being denied his want. 

"Y-yes, it's mine, thank you." He bowed his head slightly as he stuttered. _Father would never tolerate such a stutter._

Thankfully, the others didn't comment on his stutter, but instead went back to what they were doing as Zuko shakily scooped up the tile. He rubbed his clawed fingers in the familiar grooves of the white lotus tile, the tile bringing up old memories. His lips twitched into a smile briefly before he remembered his place and replaced the smile with a blank look. Gently, he put the tile into the satchel he had stolen, the ceramic piece landing right next to the journal. _The journal._ The firebender glanced at Sokka, who was now mumbling to himself and pointing at the map. Probably mapping out their position and where the next port was. 

A shriek right next to his scarred ear caused him to jump, his eyes going wide. Momo, ( _that was his name right?),_ curled up onto the space between his neck and his shoulder. _Father never allowed us to have pets,_ Zuko mused. He thought back to the turtle ducks, their small eyes blinking at him innocently. _Azula would have probably killed our only pet._ He snickered at the thought of his younger sister and Momo in the same room together, _Agni he wouldn't last a second in her presence._

"What're you laughing at, _Prince_?" The Water Tribe girl's eyes bore into him, intense and bright.

"I'm just laughing at my sister exterminating Momo," he tried to explain as he scritched under Momo's fuzzy chin. He had expected a few laughs, but only received horrified looks from all of them. 

He sighed, the joke not being what he expected. _It sounded better in my head._

He turned away from the others, resting his chin on Appa's saddle. _Even with being a Prince, I never learned actual social skills. Agni kill me._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crappy summary-
> 
> Zuko “joins” the Gaang. He’s basically using them as a crutch to get money because he’s in no condition to be out on his own. He took the journal that he saw Sokka ogling and hasn’t told Sokka about it. They’re on their way to that port where Sokka got the job at the dock and helped out the elderly fisherman for money. 
> 
> Thanks so much for all the attention this work is getting! This work will be apart of a series, Book 1, Book 2, and Book 3 at least. Book 1 is almost done and I’ll be going on a small hiatus while I write the next book. I’ll want to write most of Book 2 before I publish it so that the chapters are more consistent. Thanks you!


	25. Update!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quick update for the story!

Hi guys! So I know these are annoying, but I want to explain myself to you a little bit. First of all, I’ve been obviously taking a little break from this story. I don’t know how long this break will be, but I’m going to finishing the whole first series and then start posting them on an actual schedule. My finals are in the next couple weeks, so I’ve been trying to focus more on school as well. Lately, I’ve also been on tiktok more! I’ve been doing a lot more art and animation on there, so if you want to check it out it’s @zimns It would mean a lot to me! I’ve been putting a lot of haikyuu and some avatar stuff on there as well! Thank you so much and have wonderful new year!

Love, Zimny


	26. When Lightning Strikes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter of the first book of the series. Zuko and Sokka take up an ordinary job that threatens their lives and pushes them to their limits and beyond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I cannot express how grateful I am for each and every one of you, I cannot believe that this story has gotten the popularity that it has. I'm planning on making this into a comic series or maybe even posting it on MangaOwl or Webtoon. Just a work in progress though. This is the last chapter of the series, but I am planning on writing the next one as soon as possible. I'm going to prewrite most of it, so I could keep a regular upload schedule. Once again, thank you so so much for reading and I'll see you at the next story! 
> 
> WARNING: THESE CHARACTERS ARE NOT MINE

_"When lightning strikes_

_I howl at the rain and thunder_

_A fiery light_

_A flash of light electrifies my heart and my soul_

_And lightning's gonna strike tonight"_

_\- Kiss_

Sokka fiddled with the hem of his new shirt with a sigh.

 _Zuko definitely isn't_ _helping_ _his case..._

Spirits, the boy is here by _chance_ and he has to go off saying things like _"I'm just laughing at my sister exterminating Momo."_

Katara had given Sokka one hell of a look after that.

After Zuko's "joke" Aang and Katara had resumed to quietly talking as far away from Zuko as possible. The boy didn't seem to notice, instead staring blankly off the side of Appa. The expression was unnerving to say the least.

"Hey...bud," Sokka forced a smile as he scooted towards where the firebender sat. Momo chittered from his place wrapped around Zuko's neck and Sokka let out a soft laugh at the thought of what Zuko had said merely a short time before.

"Bud," the taller dark haired boy whispered.

Sokka furrowed his brows, "yeah?"

"Why do you call me "bud" I don't...I don't understand," Zuko mumbled, glancing his way. The Water Tribe boy did not care for the manic look glinting in the prince's eyes and tried to make himself seem as non threatening as possible.

"Well," Sokka glanced Aang and Katara's way, grateful that they didn't seem to notice what was happening. "I-I don't really know, to be honest. You had chased us relentlessly through our whole trip. I'd never experienced the paranoia that I had when I was watching our back from you." He knew he was being harsh, but he was being honest. If Zuko wanted to know about how he felt, that was it. _He_ didn't even know how he felt, really.

Zuko flinched _hard_ at Sokka's verbal blow, hunching his broad (but still too worryingly thin) shoulders in on himself to make himself seem smaller.

"Yeah," Zuko whispered. 

Sokka thought about Zuko's eyes whenever he was in trouble, the pure and utter _concern_ for him. He's risked his hide for him almost as many times as he's put them in danger and well...it might not sound like the smartest thing, but Sokka couldn't help but he drawn to the appealing thought of having a friend his age.

" _But_ ," Zuko's eyes flashed towards him, "I call you bud because I consider you my friend. Even after all the... _bad_...I still have an instinct that you're a good person. I-I can't explain it..."

He expected Zuko to be happy, to maybe show some form of positive emotion, but the statement seemed to hit him worse than the first one. The firebender's eyes shut and he took his choppy, short hair between his long fingers.

"Ko?" The nickname felt awkward on his tongue, but he didn't want to draw more attention to themselves as than they might've already had.

 _Why did I call him that?_ Sokka blushed in embarrassment.

He snapped back when he heard hoarse mumbling coming from Zuko.

He nudged Zuko softly saying, "Zuko I can't hear you..."

The Fire Nation prince lifted up his head slowly, "I said that...that I'm bonded to you. Or bound...or whatever."

_What in the spirits?_

"Huh?" Sokka's tongue felt heavy in his mouth.

"I- whenever I turned into a dragon, I guess." _Wow, whenever he's saying this out loud it sounds absurd._ "I talked to a dragon named Fang. He said that I bound us together. That you're sort of like a..." The firebender searched for a word. "Sacrifice? I think it happened when I uh...bit you?"

Sokka blinked once, twice.

_"What!?"_

His breath was sucked out of his lungs as he stared at Zuko's guilty expression. The firebender's golden eyes were frantic and locked onto his own blue ones.

"Sokka, is everything okay?" Katara glared at Zuko suspiciously, her hand drifting towards her water skin. Aang quickly shifted in front of her while shaking his head softly.

"Yeah, it's all good!" Sokka croaked with false cheer.

Zuko watched him warily, the cogs turning in his brain as he analyzing his reaction.

Taking a few deep breaths Sokka absently picks at a thread on his new clothes. "So, what does this mean for us?"

The firebender looked shocked. It was obvious that he expected the Water Tribe boy's reaction to be more severe, which to be fair, Sokka wasn't letting him off easy. Though he knew that Zuko hasn't had it easy, he saw the fear in his eyes when Sokka mentioned Zhao and he sees the permanent scar that brands his face, pulling it up in an uninviting scowl. But, hey, Sokka hasn't ever been one to back down from a challenge.

"I don't really know..." Zuko rasped, looking uncomfortable. "Fang just told me a little bit, he's not very specific. Damn spirits. He told me about the Blue Spirit, which...I guess you've met?" Sokka nodded, remembering the Water Tribe blue scales that washed over Zuko's usual Fire Nation red, signaling the change.

"Spirit is okay," Sokka said slowly. "He hasn't attempted to do anything too rash. How does he live in you? Because he's not _you_ , that's for certain." Sokka felt like that was the _one_ thing he knew for certain.

"Fang didn't mention much," Zuko admitted. "He tended to be a little flighty. I just know that both Fang and Spirit live within me. Though unlike Fang, spirit takes over my _mind_ when I transform."

The words hit the Water Tribe boy _hard._ How scary is it to have something take over your _mind_? The place that's supposed to be the safest...

"Wow, Zuko that's..." Sokka was at a loss for words, which was very unlike him. "That sounds terrifying. Is there a way to undo it?"

The question jolted Zuko and Sokka could tell. _Why does he seem so surprised about the thought of fixing him?_ Sokka thought.

"I...don't know. Fang just said that my soul contained two dragons' souls and that it showed through in attributes. He showed me the past with...my...my," he stuttered, "my mother. She seemed to want to help me with some of my urges so...I still don't know how I am this way." Zuko flexed his clawed fingers in front of himself, a calculating look in his eyes.

Sokka spoke up, "it's okay!" _It was most definitely_ not _okay_. "We're going to the Northern Water Tribe, maybe...maybe one of their healers can fix you! They're known for that, right? They have to have some healing masters that'll help-"

"That'll help _what_ , Sokka?" Zuko hissed, "that'll help the Fire Nation prince? I don't think so..."

"Then we'll disguise you! We'll have you grow your hair out more and say you're from...the Earth Kingdom!" Sokka felt the wheels turning in his brain at his plan, it was genius! Zuko wouldn't be as dangerous to Aang and they could help somebody out!

"Me? An Earth Kingdom _mole rat_?" Zuko spat, "haven't you seen my _eyes_?" Those golden reptilian eyes bored into him and Sokka felt the wind get taken out of his sails. _He's right, there's no way they could pass for Earth Kingdom eyes when those molten pools of gold shouted out Fire Nation royalty. Not unless there's something that could help with that..._

Just as Sokka was about to reply, he heard Aang call out to Appa. "Down, Appa! We're staying there for the night!"

 _Didn't we have more time to go?_ Sokka thought, _we couldn't already be at the port._

The firebender apparently thought the same as they both looked over the edge curiously. _Wow, I guess we are here already._

"What's here for us?" Zuko rasped at him.

Sokka pulled his crumpled map out of his pocket with a frown. "Well, this is the last big port before we head up North. We're heading north for Aang to learn waterbending so...I guess we can get some supplies. Coats and food. The only thing is we need to make money for that and," Sokka patted his pockets, "we don't have much at all."

The firebender nodded, his hand going to his his pocket as well. "I don't have much, I was able to uh... _borrow_ some money at the last port but I don't have much left. I can uh...help you."

Sokka's brain fought to make sense of the statement and he could see the moment that Zuko saw he was struggling.

"Help you get more money I mean. Work some jobs and stuff."

The Water Tribe boy frowned, was this Zuko's form of an apology? They are somehow _bound_ together now, so he guessed it was Zuko's form of apologizing for getting him into his mess.

_Whatever "this mess" even is._

"Sure," he nodded. _Zuko and I are both able bodied teenagers, somebody will have to need some help from us. Thank La that Zuko's wings and tail are gone though, or else that would be another mess entirely._

Sokka leant in close to Zuko has they landed, "just don't tell Katara and Aang about the bond thing, okay? Katara will probably try to drown you." The shorter boy grinned at the firebender's unamused face and held onto Appa's saddle as the flying bison landed with a groan.

"Yay, the ocean!" Both Aang and Katara cried out, launching themselves off of Appa with glee, Momo chittering after them. Sokka smiled at his sister, as much as she tried to act older and motherly, he knew she was still a child at heart and enjoyed the simple things. Not that _he_ was much older.

Sokka and Zuko both got off of Appa at a slower pace and watched the two younger kids bend the sea water with joy.

"Don't you miss those moments?" Sokka turned to Zuko.

Zuko scoffed, "no, not at all," before turning on his heel and entering town. The shorter boy sighed, _so much for bonding._ Zuko and all of his tense-shouldered glory stormed off towards the docks.

_=====_

_"_ He talks _so much_ ," he hissed to himself as he stomped off into the docks. His anger flared up in his stomach, angry and vile. He wanted to sink his teeth into something, he wanted to burn something, he wanted to scream. Nothing made sense anymore. Why didn't Sokka tell his sister he bound him like some evil spirit? Why didn't they throw him off of the flying beast? He wanted Uncle here to reassure him that everything was normal and say some stupid anecdote that would leave him mulling over the meaning for weeks.

He couldn't do that though. Uncle had left him to team up with Zhao for Agni knows what, leaving him alone. _It's not surprising though,_ Zuko thought, _I always pushed him away and said I didn't need him. I would snap at the hand extended to help me like some animal and pushed him away._

' _You don't need their help, though_ ' Spirit hissed from the depths of his mind. People eyed him with concern as he walked against the route of the foot traffic.

_There's too much happening right now..._

The Blue Dragon slithered in and out of the peripherals of his vision, causing him to whip his head around, desperately trying to catch sight of him.

_'You don't need them...you have me! I'll take care of you, Zuko...all you have to do is give in.'_

"No!" Zuko spat, adjusting his bag strap on his shoulder. "Never!"

More Earth Kingdom port dwellers scuttled out of his way, as prey would from a predator.

' _Predator, prey?_ ' Blue scaled glinted in the light of the Agni's rays, ' _you're already on your way to succumbing to me, and after that?_ ' A hysteric cackle pierced his ears, ' _I'm going to tear apart this world, I'm going to burn it all!_ '

Zuko growled, sending more common men walking his way off of the street.

An old, nagging voice reached his ears. "You're not going out, it's going to storm! It's gonna be a bad 'en too!"

"Shut your mouth, woman! I'm going out, the sky is clear as water!"

"You and what crew? You don't think you can man that boat by yourself, do yeh?"

_We need money, I know how to man a boat..._

"Sir!" He rounded the corner to spotted and elderly man and woman, the same voices from earlier. "I can help you man a boat, I even have another...friend...that can help too. We're looking for err...money?"

He never thought he'd stoop so low to possible to practically beg, but the situation called for it. He could practically hear Spirit hissing down his neck.

"Well, is it a question, boy? Do you want money?" The smaller and older man was wiry with muscle that most likely came from manning his ship.

Zuko gulped, nodding. _I don't like the way he's looking at me._ "Yes, uh Sir. We need some money for a trip North. Visiting some...relatives."

The old man and woman both stared at him with calculating eyes.

_Azula is so much better at lying than me..._

"Alrighty then, get your friend and meet back at the ship." The man threw some soggy rope on the wooden deck before glancing at his (probably) wife. "I'm heading out, the time of day is perfect, there ain't no way I'm not getting a haul out there."

The woman glared at him, "you...hog monkey! Why won't you listen to me when I say there's a storm coming, I can _feel_ it!"

Zuko watched the interaction between the (probably) married couple with hesitation, memories of his mom and dad's fights popping up into his head.

The old woman was right, though. Zuko could practically feel the lightning dancing across his teeth while he spoke or escaping his lungs with every breath. There was definitely a storm coming and it was going to be bad.

"Zuko!"

Zuko whipped around to find Sokka behind him, the boy resting his hands on his knees. The older couple paused their argument to look at him curiously.

"Zuko? Why does that sound familiar?" The older woman took a step back and Zuko felt himself break into a cold sweat.

_Damnit Sokka I'm royalty!_

"Not sure, but uh, it's just a nickname hah!" Zuko chuckled nervously while smiling at the older couple. Hopefully they didn't turn down their job offer, they really need the money to make the journey north. He cast a scalding glance at Sokka to hopefully shut the shorter boy up. _If they recognized my scar it's all over._

"Yeah, it's just a joke! His real name is uhm, uh..."

"Lee!" Zuko blurted out, interrupting Sokka. Lee worked perfectly, it's an extremely common name that does not hold the same wealth, power, or ranking as the name " _Zuko_ " would.

The older man grunted, his eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Alright then," he nodded, "is this your friend that's gonna help with the work then?"

Ignoring Sokka's questioning gaze, he nodded. "Yes, we both have experience with working on ships," he _hopes_ Sokka does, "and are hard working. The only thing we ask in return is pay."

The man nodded with a grumble, "alright, get on."

Sokka quickly jolted, "what? Zuko we need to tell Aang and Katara they're still-"

"They'll set up camp if we stay out past dark and they'll get some supplies with the little money we have left. They'll be fine."

He stared at Sokka in a way that he hope conveyed _we can't drop this opportunity now._

Seeing the desperation in his eyes, Sokka nodded.

"Alright then, let's head out."

=====

Sokka found it a little concerning how quickly Zuko found work from a cranky old man, but he shrugged it off. That boy was a trouble magnet, somehow even more than Aang. He was a complete enigma, friendly and shy one moment and defensive and snappish the next.

He's worse than Katara with his mood swings, Sokka internally mused. He smiled slightly at that thought.

"Hey, Water Tribe!" The older man threw a wet and smelly fishing net at his face. "Quit your smiling and cast that out!" He shook his head while grumbling under his breath, "we aren't too far from the shore yet, but maybe we'll get some dumb ones."

They had deported from the Earth Kingdom dock not long ago, the older man sharing some not so kind parting words with his wife before practically dragging Zuko and him by the scruffs of their necks and tossing them on his ship with a list of chores.

Glancing at Zuko, Sokka felt internally grateful that he was with them. He had been forced to pick up random chores while on their travels so far and being alone was nerve wracking. Sending a quick prayer of thanks up to Tui and La, he also was grateful that the man either hasn't seen or hasn't commented on Zuko's small splattering of scales that one couldn't notice unless they were looking for them. The other concern was Zuko's overall Fire Nation appearance. If anybody in the world was meant to look Fire Nation, it was Zuko. He was their prince after all.

 _Prince_ , Sokka thought, _how did I go from being a the only working man from the Southern Water Tribe to being acquainted with a prince. Not only a prince, but a prince from the Fire Nation and heir to the throne._ Sokka shook his head, casting the net over the side of the boat. His life sure took a turn, that's for sure. Whether it's for better or for worse, he couldn't tell.

"Oi, Halfbreed!" The man yelled, "keep swabbing that deck and stop staring at your friend! Am I paying you guys to sit around?"

Sokka's back went ramrod straight at the man's words, sharing frantic looks with Zuko.

 _I guess he looks too much Fire Nation to even pass as Earth Kingdom or Water Tribe..._ _While being somewhat negatively looked at, being a halfbreed wouldn't be nearly as bad as being assumed full Fire Nation._

 _That's a good cover_ , Sokka thought, _we'll have to keep that consistent. His name is Lee and he's a halfbreed from the colonies. Thankfully his wings, tail, and horns are gone and all that remains are his small, sharp claws. There aren't enough cover stories for a boy with draconic features..._

"Alright Water Tribe, pull that net in now!"

He nodded at the man while using all of his upper body strength to heave the net up. The smell of the salt water and the setting sun was nostalgic. The ocean was truly a beautiful place...

He grunted at the effort of heaving the net up, the swift current preventing him from easily heaving it out of the water.

"Ugh, Zu- uh Lee!" He sheepishly smiled at Zuko's panicked face, "can you give me a little help here?"

The firebender glanced at the sailor, who stayed at the front of the ship, steering it further and further out into the ocean. When he realized that he man's back was turned to them and that he didn't seem to mind, Zuko dropped the mop and strutted over to him.

"Can you really not lift this out?" Zuko furrowed his brow, "aren't you from the Water Tribe, don't you guys fish or whatever?"

Sokka blushed and internally fumed, of course he fished! He just...didn't man ships too much when he was older and used traps, poles, and spears to fish...not stupid heavy nets.

"Yes, I know how to fish!" Sokka hissed at the other boy.

"Hmm," Zuko hummed nonchalantly, shouldering Sokka aside and getting a firm, clawed grip on the net.

_**Splash!** _

The algae covered net was lifted out of the water easily with a twist of Zuko's wrists and Sokka glared. Some thin, small fish writhed around in the fine net, tugging down towards the water.

First bending, then the Avatar, then an insanely strong dragon hybrid! He just can't keep up...

"Here." Zuko easily twisted the opening to the net so the fish wouldn't fall out and handed the net so Sokka, who tried to hide his impressed face.

"Thank you," he mumbled with a grateful nod. He did still have his manners after all. Zuko nodded at him and went back to swabbing the deck.

"Uh, Sir?" Sokka carried the net over to the stairway up to the sailor's seat. "We got your net...there's some fish."

The old man scratched at his bristly beard and turned around with a grin. "Atta boys! Damn woman was saying that there was a storm comin' what nonsense! It's clear as ever and the perfect day for fishin'!"

Not wanting to get between the man and his wife , Sokka just smiled awkwardly and nodded. Though he did understand the man, other than Zuko saying it was going to storm earlier (and it hasn't), there is no indication that it was going to storm.

Zuko suddenly appeared by his side, frowning at the older man. "You really shouldn't talk about your wife like that, she is right it is going to rain."

Sokka gave the firebender a slightly frantic look, what was his goal? They need to be as good as possible for this cranky man to get the best pay.

"What do you know, Halfling? Yer' got that poisonous Fire Nation blood flowing through those veins of yours? Is that what gives you yer' attitude.?" The man turned the wheel of the small fishing vessel with an ugly sneer. The waves rocked the boat with the movement, increasing the tension.

Zuko turned his scarred side away from the older man, his face scrunched up with anger. _Zuko can't lose control now, if he loses control and his wings and tail are exposed this man would most definitely read out and try to kill us. Or Zuko would kill him first._

"Hey, it's all good!" He laughed nervously and pat Zuko on his warm shoulder, the heat starting to seep out of his clothes and warm the air around them. _Shit_...

"Mmf, whatever. Can I trust you and that ashmaker spawn to try 'n man the sails. We're heading out east right now," the man pointed to the sun, "so you can tell where we need to go. The winds shifted all the sudden, though I don't know why."

A trickle of blood flowed down from Zuko's lip where he pricked it too hard with his sharp fang.

"That's because it is going to rain!" He hissed, stomping towards the sails. Sokka sheepishly smiled at the man before following Zuko.

"Hey, dude can you cool it a little? We really need the money and this is-"

"Our last stop before we go to the Northern Water Tribe and they kill me on sight because I can barely pass as a damn _halfbreed_!"

He gripped the rope that turned the sail and slowly adjusted according to the sun, bringing back old memories and teachings that his father gave him.

"Why don't we just tell them the truth then?"

"What?!" Zuko pulled the rope down a little harsher than what was necessary.

Sokka glared up at the taller, hushing him. "Shh! Why can't we just tell them your situation? It's not like you asked to be born the way you are, you couldn't help it! Spirits, they'll probably want to heal you to get rid of the threat!"

"...do _you_ think I'm a threat?" Zuko rasped at him, eyes scarily intense.

"Wh-" Memories of Zuko's feral , fang filled face flooded his brain. The dangerous and inhuman way he moved, the psychotic alter-ego he seems to have, and the frightening attitude. _Do I think Zuko is dangerous? I should...Katara does. She's most definitely the smartest one out of them. But there was something about Zuko that drew him in...made him want to be his friend Maybe it was the bond or maybe I am insane, but...I don't see him as a threat._

"No," Sokka felt his hands getting red with rope burn, "I don't think you're a threat. But they do."

He could tell from the surprised look on Zuko's faces that he was most definitely not expecting that.

"Yeah." Zuko mumbled towards him, head down and scarred side completely exposed.

And that was the end of that.

=====

Zuko felt like every nerve in his body was alight, his teeth and ears buzzing with energy in the air. If the storm was this strong...they needed to go back _now_.   
  
_Why did I push us to go out so bad, why am I such an idiot?_

"Sokka," he hissed from where he held the sail ropes taut.

"Yeah?"

The breeze ruffled his short, choppy hair. _I did miss sailing the warmer waters..._

"We need to go back."

"What?!"

_Damnit this was gonna be harder than I thought._

"This is going to be difficult to explain, but...there is a storm coming and it's going to be a bad one. We need to go back."

The shorter boy dubiously stared at him, his expression tense. "Try to explain then. You were the wanted to not tell Aang and Katara that we were going out here so that we wouldn't miss our chance to make money and now it hasn't even been that long since we left the shore and you want to head back! We'll barely get paid!"

A sharp breeze blew through the both of them, causing both of them to pause and turn around towards the ocean horizon. Giant, dark clouds were creeping there way closer and closer to the boat, causing him to send Sokka a look that he hoped conveyed _I told you so._

Sokka turned around with his hands still on the rope, "how did you...?"

 _Here goes this secret as well,_ Zuko thought.

"Some firebenders, specifically ones belonging to the royal family, can bend lightning. It's not something that I've been taught, but I am sensitive to it, meaning that I can feel whenever there's going to be a bad storm."

Sokka stared at him with an expression akin to awe and terror, something that had been pretty frequent as of late. "Lightning bending..." He whispered, "Spirits..."

"I'm sure I can't do it though, " Zuko mumbled, "that is reserved for my father, my sister, and my...my uncle. Not for weak benders like me."

"Huh, weak?!"

Zuko smiled grimly, "yeah, I am probably the worst bender in my family. Such a disappointment as always. No wonder father..." He caught himself before he could go any further, back straightening. "Anyways, let's tell my old gas bag and get out of here. By now we'll probably get wet on our way back even." Turning towards the clouds, Zuko was unsurprised to see the dark grey clouds slightly closer than before.

"Sir!" Sokka gave his rope to Zuko who struggled to tie it down as the heavy wind started to tug and stress the rope and sails. "We need to head back, it looks like it's going to storm!"

The man turned around slightly with a scowl on his face. "That damn woman was right, how was she right?" Zuko's sensitive right ear picked up his angry muttering.

A rumble in the distance caused the hairs on the back of Zuko's neck to raise. Shit, this wasn't going to end well at all. Even if they tried to head back now, the storm was sucking up the air hungrily, meaning that they would be going against the strong wind _and_ against the current. Damnit, if he wasn't so ready to prove himself to Sokka then they wouldn't have rushed into this.

Another boom in the distance caused Zuko's shoulder blades to itch. _What in the spirits..._

"Fine, we'll head back!" The man practically sneered at Zuko. Zuko itched to bare his teeth at the man, but logically he knew that it wouldn't do him any good to draw attention to his sharper than average teeth.

He sighed in relief as the sailor _(he never gave a name)_ started to turn the fishing vessel around. He held on tightly to the ropes, trying to adjust the sails as best as he could while the boat was turning. _Damn this is harder than I thought, I never had sails on The Wani._

"You good there?" Sokka seemed to be laughing at him as he held onto the railing.

"Yeah? What's so funny?"

His smile quickly vanished and as the boat lurched with a strong wave and gust of wind. "You just look like you're having a bit of trouble there..."

 _Dumbass Water Tribe peasant!_ Spirit seethed in his left ear. It's always the left one...

"I'm fine, I just never used sails on my old vessel," he admitted.

"Hah! I knew it!"

They both jumped out of there skin as the old man seemingly appeared out of thin air near them. "You are Fire Nation! Not only just Fire Nation though, are ya?"

His chest tightened at the unearthing of the secret and him and Sokka both shared terrified glances.

"Sir, we can-"

"Shut it, Water Tribe!" The man threw his hand out in front of Sokka. "I don't even know what you're doing with this-this piece of ashmaker scum! You're not just ashmaker scum though are you? Yer' the ashmaker scum, you're the bastard prince of the Fire Nation!"

The boat rocked heavily due to the strong winds, startling him and causing him to quickly let go of the ropes and watch with regret as the sails took the direction of the wind against and started to sail them further out into the ever growing mass of storm clouds. Sokka jumped in between Zuko and the old sailor with a scowl on his face.

"So what, he's the prince? He's obviously a bastard for some reason so let's just head back and we can just settle things on land and while we're not heading out into a damn storm."

Zuko stared at Sokka with guarded admiration in his golden eyes. He knew that Sokka was a the "leader" of their small group, but he practically had to be the leader, he was the oldest of their young trio. With his aura of authority around him now though, Zuko couldn't help but send him one of his small, grateful smiles.

"Bah!" The man scoffs, slowly retreating back to his wheel. "Now I know how you were so shit with the sails. You guys use boast powered by yer bending, yeah? I've seen a few of them ugly bastards in my time. Wish I could take all of them ou-"

"Okay! Let's head back, uh Le-Zuko and I will man the sails are we'll out of your hair as soon as we're on land."

His shoulder blades twitched uncomfortably again once again before a bolt of lightning streaked all the way across the sky, soundless and eerie.

_**CRACK!** _

A moment later he could feel the crack of thunder electrify his nerves, his shoulders flinching at the feeling. _What in the hell...?_

"Zuko, come on!" Sokka cried as fat raindrops started to fall from the sky. His yell jolted him out of his trance and he gripped the rope tightly.

"What was that Zuko?" The shorter boy asked him with a concerned look on his face.

Zuko considered lying and telling the other boy that he felt completely fine, but he figured he had already screwed up enough for the evening and came clean. "My shoulder blades keep itching, like exactly where my wings are when they're hidden. I don't know what that means, but I think the storm has something to do with it.

" _Shit_ ," Sokka swore, his hens fumbling with the rope.

_Yeah, shit is right indeed._

=====

The wind howled in Sokka's ears as the rain started to pick up, rendering Zuko and him completely blind. They couldn't see the old man anymore and all they knew was that they had to keep the ropes tightened so that the wind didn't send them in the middle of the storm.

 _This feels like a damn cyclone,_ he groaned internally. Or maybe externally, judging by the way Zuko's glowing eyes met his from on the other side of the wooden pole.

_Damn these ropes are tearing up my hands!_

Thunder rumbled around them, causing Zuko to tense and Sokka to cringe. _Great, another thing was happening with Zuko..._

A rogue wave sloshed over the edge of the fishing vessel, the cold saltwater spraying him and Zuko. He flinched as the sea water seeped into his thin clothes and sent a quick prayer to Tui and La. _Please don't have us die, please don't have us die, please-_

"-ka!" Zuko's voice rang out from next to him. His chest tightened as he saw the firebender kneeling down, back noticeably twitching from under his shirt that was plastered to his back. Just as he was about to respond, Zuko shot up to his feet in one, quick movement.

"Sokka!" He screamed again. 

"Wha-?" Sokka couldn't even get out the words before the soaked, dark haired boy pushed him in the chest, his head flying and hitting the wooden deck.

"No!" He heard the other boy howl above him.

When Sokka opened his eyes, he met a sight that had his fingers itching to paint.

Zuko, with his shirt tearing due to his wings that had erupted out of his back in one quick movement was leaping up in the air with one hand raised, reaching out to grasp for something. Sokka's brain could barely comprehend anything other than the cold seawater that he was laying in, or the wind that sprayed rain in his eyes, or the buzzing boom that blared in the back of his skull. A bolt of lightning struck down from the sky, it's path screaming _lethal_ and _final_ energy that had him shaking with his back on the deck. Two regal red wing were illuminated by the nature-defying bolt of power that was clapping down from the storm clouds. Sokka's breath hitched as he saw Zuko grab the bolt in his right clawed hand and suddenly his ears were just filled with the sounds of his screaming, his _and_ Zuko's. His wing cut through the rain filled sky as he hovered, howling with agony and anger. Then _Zuko_ was the one who was _lethal_ and _final_. He was a the one who was nature-defying. He _was_ this because it was Zuko who was the one that bared his fangs at the bolt of lighting, a sure death, and he pushed it _back_.

Air seemed to rush back into Sokka's lungs the further away that the bolt of lightning went. Before he could fathom the obscure sight of the bold of lighting going _up_ , Zuko crashed down on top of him, eyes slitted and glowing even in the lack of light.

"Sokka," Zuko gasped, his chest rising too fast as he laid in his lap. "I-I-I did it." With his last raping beneath, Zuko's slitted eyes rolled into the back of his head and the violent shaking from before was reduced to a continuous and worrying tremor.

_What just happened?_

His brain felt fried even though he wasn't the one that just caught fighting and _threw it right fucking back holy shit_. The only person he had seen as powerful as Zuko was maybe Aang, but even so he had to be in the Avatar State to even do something as insane as that and Zuko just did it. _Spirits, what if he turns on us?_

Cold sea water splashed into Sokka's already burning eyes, causing him to cringe and gag. _I need to get Zuko out of here._ The wings and tail were two additional items that Zuko had not had before and Sokka didn't think he could manage to carry him even under normal circumstances. _Am I going to die? Are Zuko and I going to ago hypothermic and die out on this boat with this old sailor that hates us? My father, my sister, Aang..._

"Sorry, Zukes," Sokka grunted while trying to hold his head up on his lap as high as he could get it. Zuko didn't respond, instead just continuing his tremors . _Well...it was fun while it lasted._

"Sokka!"

Wow, he's already started to hear voices. Didn't that happen to some people when they died? It must've been closer than he thought.

"Sokka!" Was the voice closer? The wind howled in his ears as he gripped onto Zuko's winged frame, a wing catching the wind and smacking him in the face.

_How is the voice getting closer to me? Does that mean death is getting closer?_

"Come on, Appa!"

 _Wait_.

Turning around Sokka blinked the rain out of his eyes as the soggy form of the flying animal roared at them. They were saved! He looked down at Zuko's pale form and a question floated in the back of his rattled mind. _What was ready for them next on their journey to the north?_

_**The End**_

_**to be continued in the next series...** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did you guys like it?? I'll be honest, I didn't plan on finishing the first series after The Storm, but I rewrote my story map and liked how it fit. It's not canon, but it's not supposed to be cannon...sooo :)) Thanks for reading and if you'd like to leave a comment I'd love it! Some art for this fanfic is hopefully coming soon!


End file.
